And Then She Kissed Me
by Marilyn LinLithgow
Summary: Jacob/Bella - My musings on what would have happened if the phone didn't ring. Jake wins Bella but Victoria has made some horrific plans. How will he and the pack protect her?
1. Chapter 1

Set during New Moon, the near-kiss in the kitchen. My musings on what would have happened if the phone didn't ring. Alice was not there when Jake got Bella home, but Bella did rebuff the kiss in the truck (that part of the score is my favorite!). Alice did see her jump, however and did come to Forks, but was observing the house from a distance, watching for Charlie or anyone to come to the house. She sees Jake bring Bella home, is relieved she's okay, but quietly leaves, for she knows that as much as she misses her sister, she can't see her.

Rated M for sexual content.

All characters and the Twilight world belong to Stephanie Meyer.

1.

"Bella," I whispered as I took another step toward her. "Que Qulowle," I breathed as I closed my eyes and moved the few inches to her lips, daring to hope that she will finally let me in, and yet just waiting for the eventual interruption or her quick evasion. This time my hope was answered. Her lips met mine in a sweet, tender kiss that was perfect, as first kisses go. Two firsts, actually. My first kiss EVER, and the first kiss I gave Bella. I pulled back only slightly so that I could see her clearly, and opened my eyes. She looked right back at me, and I could see that she wasn't just trying for my benefit; she promised me that she would never be more than what she could be to me just to make me happy. She had wanted that kiss and lifted her chin asking for another one. I was happy to comply. I placed my hands on each side of her face and bent to kiss her again. This time, she melted into me, and answered me kiss for kiss. I held her to me, memorizing how she felt in my arms, still not believing that this moment had finally happened.

I was hesitant to say anything, but she was still wet, and cold, and while I was a toasty 108°, she needed a shower and dry clothes. "Bells? You're wet and cold. I need to leave so you can shower and change."

She looked at me with wild eyes. "NO!" Then she wrapped her arms around me and softened, saying, "Don't leave me. Please don't go. I'll be fast and then I can cook some supper for you. Please?"

I can never say no to this girl, so I nodded and kissed her forehead and then watched as she scooted upstairs. I wandered into the den and lay on the couch, and watched some television while I waited. True to her word, she was back down in no time, all pink and warm from her shower, wearing comfy dry clothes. She surprised me by kneeling behind me, wrapping her arms around me and nuzzling my neck. "MMMM. *MY* Jacob." When I turned to look at her, she kissed me. She moved around to kneel on the floor, her arms still wrapped around me, and kissed me again. I, of course, was all too happy to kiss her back. I gently pulled her up and sat up, putting one foot on the floor, and raising one knee so that there was room to sit her in front of me so that I could hold her _and_ kiss her, as I'd waited so long for this, I didn't want to be without her for a second. She sighed happily, I lay back, taking her with me. I fit her head under my chin, and she doodled on my chest with her finger.

After a time, I caught her hand in mine, and pulled her fingers to my lips, kissing them lightly. She looked up at me and whispered, "You don't want dinner, do you?"

I shook my head and shyly lied, "Nope. Not hungry. For food, anyway," and cupped her face, kissing her again. The kisses started out tender, and gentle, but I suddenly needed more. I began to deepen the kisses, tangling her tongue with mine, feeling almost frantic. My brain about melted when her hands tugged at my t-shirt in an effort to take it off, breaking the kiss only long enough to pull it over my head. I'll admit I helped move things along. She turned to sort of lay *on* me and we continued to kiss and cuddle for several more minutes.

She lay with her head on my chest, listening to my heartbeat, when my stomach betrayed me with a very loud growl." She sighed happily and stood, moving to the kitchen to prepare supper. I followed her, and watched as she found the lasagna from the day before and put it in the microwave to heat. I stole several dizzying kisses before it was done, and then we sat down to a huge helping for me, and a normal size helping for her, with two glasses of milk. We didn't say much while we were eating, but we did laugh as she clumsily held her fork in the wrong hand - as her right hand was firmly in mine. It took her as long to eat as it did me, and some ended up on the floor. We laughed as we took the plates to the sink, and washed the dishes together.

I don't know who started it, but somehow a soapy bubbles fight started, and ended when I saw the sweet expression on her face, with bubbles all in her hair and on the tip of her nose. I was mesmerized and again cupped her face in my hands, and bent to kiss her, saying "Que Qulowle," once more. This kiss was *not* tender, nor was it sweet and tentative. It was hungry, needy, and fierce. I picked her up and sat her on the counter so that she didn't have to reach up to me and she wrapped her legs around the backs of my calves, pulling me close to her. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her, trying to let her know in those kisses that she was the only girl for me, and would be the only girl for me. I knew I'd sort of told her that, in so many words, but I was afraid that if I came right out and spoke those words, she'd pull back again, and I never wanted this to end.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

It was when she whispered between kisses, "I know, Jacob. I've always known," that I picked her up in my arms and carried her up the stairs to her room, and sat on the bed holding her in my lap. She looked into my eyes for a long moment and then smiled shyly as she traced up my arm, over my shoulder to my jaw, and then pulled me toward her. My lips were again met with hot, fierce kisses. Our hands began wandering, caressing and exploring. She startled me by swiftly pulling her shirt off, and watched my reaction as I realized she hadn't put a bra on.

My breath left me as I gazed at her. Never in my fantasies — and unfortunately my pack brothers can confirm this — had I pictured her this beautiful or perfect. "*MY* Bella. My beautiful Bella," I whispered as I pushed her back onto the pillows. She didn't resist this move, but rather arched into my caresses, moaning as I found her breasts first with my hands, and then later with my mouth. I decided I wanted to kiss her everywhere, so I began trailing kisses down her jaw, neck, breasts again, and then lower, toward her belly, stopping only when I found her sweatpants. I managed to untie the knot, and pulled them off, hearing her chuckle as she watched my reaction to another missing piece of clothing. "Well, I *thought* I was going to bed. Pajamas, you know."

I nuzzled her belly, just about to explore the triangle of curls when I decided to kiss my way back to her mouth. "Hmm…you…_are_….in….bed," I managed to say between kisses. She smiled into my mouth and pulled me to her, which produced a groan of pleasure as pressure and her heat reached my aching, swollen groin. I couldn't help myself as I pushed gently onto her. She pushed back, and the intense pressure made me dizzy.

I rolled us to our sides, and kissed her some more, as she reached between us to unbutton my shorts. I debated on whether or not to just rip them off, but stopped that thought as I realized I didn't have a spare pair here. I settled for letting her push me onto my back, and lifted my hips to allow her to slide them off, blushing when I heard an appreciative "WOW" as she saw all of me.

She began gently caressing and exploring my body, motioning for me to hold still when I tried to reciprocate. "Remember when I said you were…sort of beautiful?" I nodded, groaning as she found an especially sensitive spot. "Well…I was wrong. Not "sort of". You. Are. Beautiful." She lay next to me and pulled me to her, wrapping her arms around me, finding my lips with hers, kissing me hungrily. I pushed one leg between hers and pressed my thigh against her, feeling her heat even with my high body temperature. She moaned and rocked against it, all the while her hands wandering and exploring my body. I groaned in pure pleasure as she found me, swollen, and more than sensitive to the touch, and time stood still as she pushed me over to explore me thoroughly.

After she kissed her way back up to my mouth, I pushed her over onto her back, and kissed my way down to explore the source of heat and scents that was calling to me. It's a wolf thing, I think. It was her turn to cry out in pleasure as I happily searched for and found some incredible secrets with my fingers, mouth and tongue. I loved making her tremble and cry out, pressing against whichever part of me that was giving attentions to that perfect part of her, but returned to her mouth as she pulled me to her panting.

My eyes never left hers as I pushed her thighs apart with my knees to gain access to her, and I laced my fingers with hers. As if guided by instinct, I found the heat and moisture of her entrance and pressed against it, my whole body trembling, my face just inches from hers. "You okay?" I asked.

"God, yes!"

"Scared?" (we were both panting and wide-eyed.)

"A little…No…No. Not really. I trust you." She smiled at me and kissed me.

We looked into each other's eyes as I pushed into her. I paused as I felt her stretch around me, her eyes widening at the sensation, which I found fabulous. She nodded for me to continue, never taking her eyes from mine, and she opened her hips more to allow me complete access. I gently pushed deeper into her, and felt the thin barrier stretch against me, which was also fabulous, but I could tell she was uncomfortable. As I tried to stop and think about what to do next, she pushed against me, crying out in both pain and pleasure, and the next thing I knew, I was fully surrounded by the most delicious heat, moisture, and pressure.

It. Was. Heaven.

I kissed her tenderly but deeply, and waited for her to adjust to our joining. It was as if we were one mind when we started moving together, and she let go of my hands so that she could explore and caress me as we moved together. I had no idea that touching the same places I'd just touched when making out with her would feel SO SO much more amazing when we were making love. I knew that I would never forget this moment, in the arms of the girl I loved, surrounded by kisses, caresses, sighs, heat and wetness that only took me higher and higher. I love Bella and would love only her until the end of time. I never wanted this feeling to end. Ever.

Time seemed to stand still, and I existed only in this moment, and I wondered if this were a normal part of love making. Then, a rush of strange words and pictures I couldn't understand flooded my mind. I was trying to figure out what I was seeing when time started again, and I was almost dizzy as I gave in to the desire for release, crying out with her as she also found hers.

"Um, Jake? You weigh a ton." said Bella softly, and I realized I had been lying over her back. How did I change position? I don't remember doing that? I I placed my hands on the bed on either side of her for support, lifted my head and looked down at her.

And FREAKED.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

On either side of my Bella, instead of seeing my hands, I saw PAWS!

I screamed in horror, which of course sounded like an animal in serious pain, and leapt away from Bella, cowering in the corner by the window, debating seriously on leaping out and running away. I realized at the same time, to my even greater horror, that I now heard the rest of the pack hooting in delight at what they'd overheard. I winced as the roar, "ENOUGH!" that could only have come from Sam, made even my head hurt, and was thankful that his order silenced my screaming as well. I heard him order them to phase back immediately. _I am just outside if you need me, Little Brother_. Sam said gently in my head, and then all was quiet. I was totally panicked. I was sure

Bella had sat up as soon as I'd left the bed and was watching me. I tried to read the look on her face, which started out confused, and then changed to wide-eyed (horror?). She gasped in surprise and her hands flew to her mouth as she realized what had happened. Well, not the whole pack hearing our business part, but the "I'd turned into a wolf as I had made love to her" part. I cried and buried my head under my arm. I couldn't face her any more.

She very softly called out my name, so I looked up at her. She had left the bed and was slowly approaching me, the way one approaches a scared stray: making soothing noises, but cautious, avoiding eye contact to appear submissive in order to avoid provoking an attack. She knelt just in front of me, and continued to look at the floor. Only because I have wolf's hearing, I heard her say to herself: "Okay. I'm Bella and I'm good with weird. And…this… this is weird. It could only happen to me, right?" She looked at me, then, and I saw a flash of understanding across her face. She and fearlessly held out her hand. "Shhh, Jake. It's okay. You didn't hurt me." She too up and turned so I could inspect her. "I'm fine. Better than fine. I just didn't expect it, that's all," she crooned at me softly. I whined again but did push my head into her hand. She smiled.

I shook my head. That wasn't my problem, though on second thought, my fear had always been that I would hurt Bella when I phased, like Sam had hurt Emily. I groaned again in horror and embarrassment, for I realized Sam was still in my head too. I wanted to die.

Bella blinked, and sat up straight. "Did you say no? Do that again if you did." I shook my head. She thought a minute. "Can you nod - as in yes?" I nodded. "Hmm. Okay. I need to think. You're totally freaked out and look like you'll jump out the window and run away, but not because you thought you hurt me." After a few more seconds, she continued. "You didn't know you would phase did you?"

NO. _And how is it that she can act like this is normal? I'm freaking out in here!_

"And you knew you didn't hurt me?"

NO. _No anger in the throes of passion, right? Isn't anger supposed to trigger the phase even if I have better than average control?_

"And you know your being a wolf doesn't and has never bothered me?"

NO. _Cause you're good with weird, I get it. I knew there was some reason I loved you. Still freaking out, here!_

I tried talking to her but all that came out were a bunch of yips and wolf language she didn't understand so it was my turn to sit up and think. I needed to try to tell her. I patted my paw on the floor once and looked at her. I could tell by her blank expression she wasn't getting it, and I didn't blame her because I wouldn't have either. I looked intently at her the way I'd done the day in the meadow. The first time she saw me but didn't know it was me. I patted the floor once again, and then patted my chest: ME. JACOB. I even tried to say my name, "Jacob," but it came out sounding like I was choking on a bone. I then patted her chest with a paw and attempted "Bella," which actually sounded almost close. I repeated the pantomime and the words 3 times before she caught on.

"OH! Jake," patting me, and "Bella," patting her.

YES! She sat back and waited for more. I started again, scratching the floor 5 times.

"5?"

YES.

Then I scratched the floor once.

"1?"

YES. Then I scratched the floor, pointed to myself and said my version of "Jacob."

"1 Jacob."

YES. _Oh help me this was so hard! Please get this._

I scratched the floor 4 more times, and motioned out to the woods, and yipped. THEM. PACK.

"You want to go outside? But what is the 4 part?" She was as confused but was really trying.

I rolled my eyes, sighed and repeated it all again, and I heard Sam chuckle and then apologize for intruding. _I could use __a little help here!_ He answered with a yip and some barks.

I could tell she got it this time. Bella's eyes widened matching my horror. "The PACK?"

YES. _Now THINK, Bella. I know you can figure it out. What did I tell you about being a wolf that is cool and sucks all at the same time. _I watched her work it out, talking to herself.

"Hmm. What could cause you to be upset? Wolves are brothers…they are a pack…they work together…because they hear each other they- Oh GOD no!" She stopped and I saw that she got it. "They heard in your head what we…what was going on?" The horrified look was killing me. At least we were both freaked out by now.

YES.

She closed her eyes, pressed her fingers on her temples and I heard her whisper "Pull yourself together, Bella." She took a deep breath, and then opened her eyes and looked at me. She scooted forward and put her arms around me and held me close. I put one arm (paw?) around her to hug her back and whined softly, trying to tell her it would be okay. She misunderstood. "Hey..it's okay. really. It wasn't as if I didn't already know the pack shared your head, I just didn't expect that you'd share that particular moment." I licked her cheek as that was the only kiss I could give, and sat down. She sat back again, her hands on her knees. "Is the pack still out there listening to all of this?"

NO. _Thank God_. I patted the floor once, and looked out the window in an attempt to tell her that only one wolf was out there. Sam yipped softly. _Thanks_, I said to him.

"Is that Sam outside?"

YES.

"Do you need him?"

NO. _Not now, I don't think. Later, hell YES._

I could still see that she was working on the problem, trying to figure everything out. "Hang on. Didn't you tell me that you phase automatically in the presence of danger? OMIGOD is Victoria here?"

NO. _Sam? (No.)_ I shook my head again. NO.

"So then you should be able to just phase back, right?"

Even though I was the newest to the pack, I was actually the best at changing at will. Even Sam was impressed. I thought about it, and tried, but I seemed to be stuck. I hung my head. NO. _Don't worry, Little Brother, you'll phase back soon when you calm down. Rest. Then we'll talk. _I sighed.

She stood and walked back to the bed and sat in the middle of it. "Perhaps if we calm down and relax, you'll phase back. I'd curl up with you on the floor, but the floor is hard. Come to the bed and cuddle. We do that all the time, that can't be too different."

I rolled my eyes. Calm down? Cuddle? Naked? After what we just did? Sure. Except that cuddling naked was bound to lead to thoughts of doing it again, which so would NOT help me calm down. I was destined to stay a wolf forever. At least she was taking all of this in stride, right? I sighed and walked over and hopped onto the bed, and lay down facing her. She snuggled next to me and lay her head under my chin, putting a leg over my body, pulling me as close as she could. I put my arm (leg?) over her and held her as close as I could, and we lay quietly for a long while.

"Jacob?"

I lifted my head and quietly whuffed at her "Yes?"

"I love you."

I smiled and licked her from chin to eyes, and lay my head down, tucking hers under my chin, and held her as tightly as I could until we both drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Sam heard Jacob's snoring wink out the second he phased back. He quickly phased too and made a quick call to Emily. "Hi, Em. I'm sure the pack has filled you in. Tell them to go to the place we meet for wolf council and wait for me there. They are to speak to NO ONE until I see them. I'm at Bella's for the rest of the night.

"Oh, believe me, I've heard more than I ever wanted to know," said Emily. "Poor kids. I can only guess at their humiliation. I'll give them your orders, but I plan to bend their ears a bit myself too."

"I figured you would. Thanks, Em. Love you." Sam hung up and quickly dialed again. "Hi, Billy. How's Sue? (pause) About as good as can be, I guess. Sorry to call so late, but I really need to ask you some questions, as the leader of our Council. It's about Jake. (pause) No, he's fine, it isn't anything like that. He pulled Bella out of the water, got her breathing again, and took her home. That's not the problem." Even though he was alone, he colored at the images that played in his mind again, as he tried to figure out how to explain it to Billy. "Well…Jake and Bella sort of took their relationship to the next level. No, I agree that's not a huge deal, but that's not the upsetting part. I only know this happened because Jacob phased at, um, a particularly intimate, private moment, and all of us saw and heard everything. (pause) Yeah, you've got that right. Thing is, when you and the other Elders were helping me when I first changed, you never told me anything about that. (pause) There's nothing in the memories? (pause) Yes, please check and get back to me. Thanks. (pause) He is? How long ago did he leave? Thanks for the head's up. I'll be here when he arrives. Call back as soon as you can. Bye."

Sam was sitting on the porch when Charlie pulled into the driveway. Charlie got out of the cruiser and waved. "Hi, Sam. Everything okay? I wanted to come to her as soon as I heard, but they told me that Jake got her and you were with them, so I stayed where I was needed. It didn't' stop me from worrying like mad though."

"Yes, I came over after Jake got Bella home, and stayed in case he needed me. Everything is good, though. Like I told you earlier, Bella's fine, nothing broken or even hurt. She got pulled under by a rogue wave, hit her head on the cliff and got knocked out. Jacob dove in found her sinking to the bottom. He pulled her up and swam back to shore with her and about freaked when she wasn't breathing. Thank GOD she had a pulse. Jacob was amazing He got her to cough up the water, and then worked to get her breathing again and she's fine. He brought her back here, and hasn't left her side for a minute. She finally fell asleep and he's watching over her to make sure she's okay. I'll make sure they come find you first thing tomorrow. Sue needs you. Go back and help her."

"Well, that's all fine and good, but I have had the day from hell, and I really, really need to see her for myself. I'll be quiet, I promise."

CRAP, thought Sam. "Really, Charlie, she's fine. I checked on her a bit ago. They're both asleep, exhausted." He chuckled to himself, thinking that it was absolutely _not_ a lie. Practically his whole life was a lie right now, so he really tried to be truthful whenever possible.

Charlie looked at Sam, wondering what it was that he wasn't telling him. "Thanks anyway, but I think I'll take over from here. I'm going to get a shower, see my baby girl with my own eyes, and fall into bed. See you tomorrow," and he turned and went into the house.

Sam simply sat on the steps, waiting.

Charlie put his hunting equipment away and sighed as he took off his hunting boots. He checked the den, and didn't see Jake on the sofa, and figured he'd stayed with her upstairs. "Nothing wrong with that," he thought, as he quietly made his way upstairs. He padded quietly to Bella's room and opened the door…and saw Bella and Jake, naked, wrapped in each other's arms —there was no question as to what had happened between them— …and closed the door again. "Sam did try to tell me I didn't need to see her," he said to himself quietly as he padded down to his room, gathered some clothes and his toothbrush, and went back downstairs to fetch his shoes. He saw Sam sitting on the steps when he opened the front door.

"Are you mad at them?"

Charlie sighed. "To be honest, I'm too tired to even think about it. I have been hoping she'd be able to love him back, cause God knows he's loved her forever, but she's been so hurt for so long I hate to see either of them hurting tomorrow when they realize it happened because they almost lost one another instead of found one another. Aww hell, Sam. Don't listen to me. I"m not making any sense. I jus tdon't want my baby girl to hurt any more." Charlie rubbed his face. He was TIRED. Losing Harry and nearly losing Bella was suddenly too much.

Sam stood and put a supportive hand on Charlie's arm, and said, "Charlie, I've spent enough time with both of them that I can tell you that I don't think Bella would have taken this step just because he saved her, and there would never just be a "heat of the moment" kind of situation between them. She would never give up and become what Jacob wanted just to please him, especially this way, because she has been hurting so much. She's selfless, but not to that extent. She can't bear it that she hurts Jake by not loving him back, so she'd never just pretend. This happened because she realized she does love him." He wasn't sure that made much sense; he was about as tired as Charlie was.

Charlie nodded. "You're probably right, but I still worry about them. It's a dad thing."

"The kids are fine for now. Let me drive you back to Sue's. They'll come find you when they are ready to." He held his han out for the keys as he walked toward the cruiser.

Charlie nodded, and yawned hugely. "Thanks, Sam. You're a good man." He tossed the keys to Sam and fell into the passenger seat, snoring before Sam pulled out of the driveway.

Sam made sure Charlie got back into Sue's house and then sighed and ran through the woods to the pack's council. He stopped just outside the field where the ring of rocks was, and listened to them.

Embry: Hey Paul - I knew he'd get her in the sack before summer. Pay up dude!

Paul: You'll have to wait, man - He turned out his pockets. No money. Wow, did you _hear_ all of that. I've watched some porn, and I've _never_ seen anything that hot.

Sam noticed that Quil was sitting quietly on his rock, looking at the ground, and wondered what he was thinking. His imprint was only a toddler, and he was younger than the rest of the pack. The rest continued their laughing about what they'd seen and heard, Jacob's libido, and "what was up with mating like a wolf?" He'd had enough. He stepped into the circle and waited for them to see him.

Paul called out when he saw him. "Yo! Sam! How's the lover boy?"

Sam bared his teeth and growled. "SILENCE!" Even though the pack was not in wolf form, they winced at the pain the command caused. He stalked toward them, anger coming off of him in waves. He stared each boy down until he sat on his rock, eyes on the ground in submission to his Alpha. Sam moved his spot on the circle and finally sat on his stone.

"Your education is lacking, and that will change now. I am going to talk to Council, but I am of the opinion that it is too long since the stories were told, and the wolves, especially, need to understand the full scope of the burden that we bear. Too many secrets have been kept and it ends now."

"You need to remember at all times, that you are no longer just Quileute boys. You are the few who carry the bloodline of our original spirit wolf ancestor, Taha Aki. We alone are chosen to protect the People when the need arises. This is an honor we must wear proudly and with dignity."

"You all think it is cool and fabulous to have discovered this about yourselves. I tell you now that this honor is a double-edged blade, and no matter which end of it you get, it cuts deeply." He softened a bit when he realized they'd started listening attentively. "The Spirit of the wolf calls upon the descendant of Taha Aki when the need arises, be he a child just attaining manhood, still full of childish ways and childish thinking and speaking, or he be a man, mature and strong, and able to handle the burden he must now bear."

He could see they didn't get it. "That doesn't sound painful but let me explain. It is painful to grow up over night, and be burdened with protecting all of the People, and be cut off from everyone you love by the incredible secret, while you still want to enjoy your childish ways, is it not?" The boys nodded.

"At least we can talk to each other, and to our imprints, can't we? That takes some of the sting out of it," said Jared.

Sam agreed. "Yes, those of you who have imprinted can talk to her about it, but your other friends are totally cut off little or no explanation. Sure, you can spend time with them, but as long as the threat is present, the pack needs to come first."

"So how is it hard for an adult to suddenly be burdened? I don't get it." Paul was sincere, so Sam smiled at him.

"You know how things happen for normal men. They meet women, fall in love and get married. They even father children. Imprinting only occurs when the Spirit wolf has been called. Seventy years ago, when Ephrahim Black, was the Chief Elder, the need arose and he and the wolves were called. They all had wives and children, and were suddenly cut off from them completely, with no explanation to them. Everyone was hurt. To make matters worse, they imprinted." He winced, and the boys all realized the story hit home for Sam, and looked at the ground. "They abandoned their wives and families, and started new families." He was silent for a long while, and they all knew he was thinking about Leah. "I am only thankful that I had not married her yet, and there were no children. I will still live with this shame all of my life."

"To top it all off, while we have a tight brotherhood within the pack, we have no privacy. Anything we think or do is shared amongst everyone when we are phased. This, too, is a burden." He looked up again, and found them all looking at him intently. "While we have no privacy amongst ourselves, we must have the respect of one another to keep each other's secrets. I know it may seem wildly funny, what you heard happening between Jake and Bella, but THINK. A moment like that is meant only for the two people sharing it. I was never told of this, and am trying to figure things out, but the respectful thing to do if anything like that happens is to phase back if at all possible and give your brother privacy. If it isn't possible, shut up and do your best to ignore it."

"You're right, Sam," said Paul. "I was disrespectful and rude. I'm sorry and it won't happen again."

"I don't think Sam's the one you need to apologize to, Paul," Quil said quietly.

"What do we need to do?" asked Embry.

"I'm giving Jake some space for a few days. When he returns, it is up to you what to do. I know you'll do the right thing." He stood. "I have to see what more I can do to find out about what happened. When I understand it, I'll explain it to you."

The boys yipped in agreement, stretching and yawning. Embry made some noises about finding his bed. "No sleep for you, young pups. I didn't say there wouldn't be consequences for your actions. I don't need to bind you into silence about what happened, do I?" He looked around and they all shook their heads. "You all are on patrol until Jake gets back. Phase and stay that way until I call you back. If you get hungry, hunt for game."

He watched them disappear into the woods, and called Billy to see what he had learned. After a long conversation, he closed his phone, pocketed it and sighed. He phased and ran to Bella's house and curled up in the woods just behind her house. He would be able to hear if he was needed either by Jake or the pack. He listened to his pack, running their routes, talking about what he'd told them. They had a new respect for their role with the tribe, and he couldn't help but fall asleep with Emily's face in his thoughts, as was his habit. He was proud that all he got from the boys was warmth and love, instead of teasing and catcalls. There was hope for them, after all.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

I woke to the sun shining on my face, and fingers lightly tracing my features. I lay quietly for a few minutes, listening to her hum quietly to herself, and basking in the gentleness of her touch. I opened my eyes and she greeted me with a smile and a kiss. I pulled her close and nuzzled her. I loved waking up like this!

"You okay?" she asked me.

"This is SO the best way to wake up. Definitely." I realized she was referring to last night. "Yes, I was a bit freaked out, but it was so great that you understood me. I kissed her nose and cupped her chin in my hand. "What about you? Are you okay? Are you sure I didn't hurt you?"

Bella snuggled closer, kissing my neck. "I'm fine, really." She was quiet as she feathered kisses on my jaw. Hey, did you know that you were, um, talking to me? At the end? Before you freaked out?" It sounded all strange, but it had a rhythm and meter to it, so I knew it had to be words. I didn't realize until after you'd jumped off the bed that you had phased, so it must have been in the wolf language. Was it a poem? And now that I think of it, when did you phase?"

I was calm, now, so I tried to think. "I don't remember phasing, no. I was, well, you know...and thinking about how amazing everything was, and how much I love you, and then..." I squeezed my eyes closed and tried to think, and I started to shake as I realized how much danger Bella had been in. "I still can't remember. I think I'm still too upset." I was shaking really hard now, but I wasn't cold. "I need to get out of here, I'm in danger of phasing and I don't want you to get hurt."

Bella stroked my cheek to soothe me. "Hey...focus on my voice and look at me. You're fine. Just breathe. I am sure that Sam is nearby and we can talk to him later. You're fine and wolf free at the moment. Even if you do change again, I'm good with weird, remember?" It was hard to be freaked out with such a beautiful girl comforting me, stroking my cheek, and snuggling her very naked body against mine. I sighed and relaxed, and the shaking stopped. Her gentle strokes moved down my back, and I closed my eyes and enjoyed her touch.

She caught my mouth in a kiss that melted all of my fears. She never broke the kiss as I caressed her face, and let my hand trail down her arm, to her hip and down her thigh. I caught her knee in my hand and pulled her leg higher up over my hip, pulling her closer to me. I felt heat pooling in her belly, which made me curious, so I moved my hand and found the waiting heat and moisture. She made happy noises in my mouth as she deepened the kiss, and pressed against my hand rhythmically. I let my fingers slip inside her, and was rewarded by a moan, and a wetness that left no question as to what she wanted. Her kisses were getting more passionate, and she began moving with me, and I watched as she arched into me and gave into the pleasure, ripples pulsing in the muscles around my fingers.

She blushed as she realized I'd been watching her. "Hey, don't be upset. It was beautiful. You're beautiful." She shifted slightly and moved my hand to her hip so that she could move her hand between us. She found the evidence of my own arousal and gently massaged me until I was shaking with pleasure. She then guided me into her own waiting moisture and I again decided that being surrounded by moist heat and pressure was totally fabulous. I got the feeling she liked it too.

After a few moments, she pushed me over onto my back and sat up, and we both decided this vantage point had its definite advantages at the same time. "Total pleasure with total access. I'm all for that," she whispered as she reached for my hands, which were on her hips, and laced her fingers in mine, pulling my hands above my head and leaned forward and captured my mouth in a kiss. We began moving together in ways that provided pleasure I'd never thought possible. Her whole body was moving rhythmically over mine, we were barely touching, except where we were joined, but the sensations were driving me crazy. She let go of my hands and supported herself on her elbows as she moved against me harder. I got the picture and pushed against her, trying to move into her as deeply as I could. I moved my hands to her hips and held on as she cried out, her muscles rhythmically tightened around me. I followed with my own release right after hers, and she collapsed into my arms.

I would have been happy staying in bed all day, cuddling, and kissing, except for the fact that my stomach again betrayed me by growling. Bella laughed as she rolled away from me and beckoned me to a shower. As we headed downstairs, I decided that a shower was no longer a get in, get wet, soap up, rinse off, and get out affair. Showers with Bella were to be enjoyed thoroughly.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Bella was rummaging in the refrigerator. "Go find Sam, while I start breakfast. She turned to find a skillet and hummed to herself as she worked.

I stepped outside and headed toward the trees. "Sam?" I heard his answering yip and waited for him to meet me in the yard. He couldn't repress his smile. I really needed to get a handle on this blushing thing. "Hi. So everyone heard, huh?"

"Yes, but I made the pack phase out as soon as I figured out what was going on. I talked to them, and they understand things better now. I think they have the proper respect for our burden, so they'll leave you alone." He put a hand on my shoulder as I sighed in relief. "I'm guessing you have some questions for me?"

"Yes. Bella's fixing breakfast. Come on in."

Sam's stomach betrayed him, too. "I'm not one to turn down food. Lead the way." We jogged to the house and into the kitchen, where Bella was working on a feast fit for 2 hungry wolves and one girl. In no time at all, we were seated and enjoying the meal.

"Sam," Bella began quietly, "Is phasing during um, lovemaking normal for wolves?"

"I don't think so, I hadn't ever heard of it before." He sighed. "Bella, I don't want to cause you pain by bringing up painful memories, so I apologize if anything I say brings you pain."

She reached over to hold his hand briefly, to let him know it was okay. I took her other hand in mine to support her. "It's okay, Sam. We need to know. I'm much better now, anyway."

She nodded, and I squeezed her hand.

"Jacob has loved you as long as he can remember — I've seen it in his memories. When you moved back, his love grew until it was so absolute, that when Spirit wolf called him, he never would have imprinted, even if she had crossed his path. He saw no other woman but you."

"He lived with the fact that you saw him more as a brother, since your fathers were such good friends, and that you had found love with the, um…vampire. It hurt, but he loved you all the same. When Edward abandoned you, I was the one who found you in the woods. You were...my people would describe it as your spirit had broken. You were an empty shell. You may not know this, Jacob was also wounded very deeply as he grieved your loss for you. When, after all those months, you started coming to see Jake, he was very happy, but saw that you were still in so much pain. He hurt right along with you, but knew that you weren't ready to let him to love you, so he was happy being your best friend, and did what he could to help you heal. He still loved you very deeply, though, and eventually had to let you know he wanted more, even though it kept making you pull away."

"I give you credit, Bella. You were strong enough to be able to tell him that you did love him, but not the way he wanted you to. I also know it hurt both of you because you couldn't love him back. The amazing thing was, Jacob understood you, and was willing to wait for you, forever if necessary." Sam continued. "I'm sure neither of you expected your relationship to change the way it did last night, but I do know that you never would have given yourself to Jacob just to make him stop hurting. You knew that Jacob deserved all of you if and when you were ever able to give yourself to him, and said as much to him more than once."

He turned to Jacob. "As to what happened, nobody knows. I asked the Elders, and they say there is nothing in the histories of anything like that happening. That doesn't mean it never has, it just means it wasn't passed down in the oral traditions and stories. I'm really sorry I can't be of more help. Perhaps if you could look at your memories of it, you might see something."

"Look at the memories?" Bella was confused.

"Since the fever set in, my physical self isn't the only upgrade. I have an excellent memory now, since our wolves do. I see things in pictures though, since that is how wolves think. It is hard to explain." She nodded, and grew quiet so I could concentrate. I sat quietly, calling on my wolf's memory, and in a few moments everything resurfaced. "One second I was totally in the moment of what we were doing, and then it was as if time stopped and I saw things as though I was an observer. My Spirit Wolf suddenly appeared to me. He told me that as the Chief's Alpha, he could not allow the tribe to be in danger. When I didn't understand, he said that the danger was because I had chosen a mate and would not submit to his call for an imprint."

"Chief? Alpha?" Bella was confused.

"I'll get to that. Later." I squeezed her hand and looked at Sam, and knew he understood. "He told me he had a special gift for me. He was going to submit to me and accept my mate instead of the other way around. Do you know what that means?"

I saw pain flash across Sam's face as he answered. "Yes. As protector of the tribe, a man is two beings at the same time - a man and a wolf. Since the wolf is the stronger of the two, the wolf chooses the mate and the man submits to his choice."

I shook my head trying to clear the fog that suddenly swirled in my memories. "Sorry, things get sort of vague here. I heard my wolf speaking, but it must have been wolf language, because I see pictures instead of hear words. I closed my eyes as I tried to remember. "My wolf called for the First Alpha, and an ancient wolf appeared. He had once been gray, but he was white with age. He told the old wolf that the future of the tribe was in danger, and that he wanted to accept the mate I had chosen. The First Alpha nodded and said 'Let it be so'...and I remember and I found even myself needing to follow the command, as if an Alpha had said it. Then I heard my wolf talking, and saw the pictures of what he was saying. I saw me, my wolf, Bella, and all of the other people I know. They were all each tied to me with cords, one of which was gold. As he spoke, all of the gold cords detached from everyone, and bound together and wrapped around Bella. The ancient wolf then blessed me and walked into the mist." I blinked as my head cleared and looked at Sam and Bella. "After that, time started again, I realized I was phased and freaked out. You know the rest."

Bella was quiet for a while thinking and then looked up. "Sam, you've never heard of this before?"

Sam shook his head. "Like I said, the Elders told me a lot about our 'gift' if you want to call it that, but they did not say anything about that. It doesn't mean that it hasn't happened before, it just wasn't passed down. I mean, you can see the trouble it can cause, right?"

Bella and I both just looked at him with blank expressions. "Well, like I said, of the two, the wolf is the stronger, so unfortunately he chooses the mate. If word got around that any stubborn male who didn't want to do that could simply get his wolf to submit, then the pack would not be strong. We must give ourselves over to the wolf in order to have his strength."

"Yeah but Jacob mentioned that the old wolf said 'Chief' and 'Alpha.' You're the Alpha, and Billy's the Chief Elder. What does that have to do with Jacob?"

"Yes, I am the Alpha, but only because I was the eldest of the bloodline when the need arose. The Alpha and the Chief are supposed to be the same person. Ephrahaim Black was the last Chief and Alpha. Billy would have been Alpha if he had been whole. Jacob is next in line to be Chief Elder, so he is also supposed to be the Alpha wolf."

"You are?" Bella was surprised.

"Yeah...Haven't you notice that I haven't stopped growing? I'm 9 years younger than Sam, but I'm now the same size as he is, if not just a little bigger. My wolf is bigger too, and keeps demanding I take my place, but..."

"I knew Jacob would eventually get the fever and join the pack. Like he said, I am Alpha only because I am the eldest and changed first, but as soon as he came to us, I offered to step down and give him his birthright. He has so far refused."

"I'm too YOUNG, Sam!" I slammed my fist on the table, making the dishes jump. "I'm only 16, and I've only been a wolf for a few weeks. I know nothing about leading, and I'm still figuring things out. I can't do it."

"True, you are young, and still learning. I have not intention of taking your birthright, though, and Emily would much rather I step aside anyway. I will be patient and teach you. When you are ready, you'll know." He stretched, pushing his plate away from him. "Oh, by the way, Charlie wants to see both of you. He only grabbed clothes for today when he stopped by last night."

Bella dropped her fork. "Dad was here last night?"

"Um, yeah. He came home late last night, after Jacob had phased back, and saw you. I tried to keep him out of the house, but he wouldn't let me talk him out of it. He knew you almost drowned, and had just lost his friend and he had to see for himself you were okay."

"Oh CRAP. I am so dead." I was suddenly worried that Chief Swan was going to shoot me. This was so not good.

"Bella, he didn't seem angry, but was concerned, considering everything you've been through in the last year. He will be waiting for you when you are ready to talk to him." Sam stood and headed toward the door. "Jake, you are off patrol for a while. See you later." He smiled, and hugged Bella, kissing her gently on the top of her head as he headed out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Bella said nothing, but picked up the dishes and started washing. I gathered up the rest, and helped rinse and dry. I chuckled and she looked up, question in her eyes. "This is where everything started last night. You washed a cup, I told you I wanted you forever, and you let me kiss you."

She turned to me, concern clouding her eyes. "Do you regret it now? Do you want to take it back?"

I put the towel I was holding down, and pulled her into my arms. "NO WAY. I love you, and I've always loved you. I didn't know my wolf would take part in...what we were doing, which is kind of weird, but weird seems to be your thing, right?" I was trying to joke, but couldn't tell how she took it. "You love me, wolf and all, right?" I bent to kiss her.

I knew she was okay when she smiled and kissed me back, deepening the kiss first. I pulled her close and kissed her until we were both breathless, and I realized that I was rather uncomfortable when she pressed against me trying to be as close to me as she could. The ache was tempting. I kissed her forehead and whispered, "We'd better head out, or decide to go upstairs." She looked confused, so I pressed into her for explanation and she blushed as she finally understood.

"Hmmm. You make a tempting offer, Jacob Black, but I know Charlie. We'd better talk to him sooner than later." She turned back to the dishes quickly finishing and draining the sink. She hurried upstairs to gather some clothes for herself and her dad, and then we headed to her truck.

Neither one of us said much as I drove to the Reservation. I suppose we were both thinking about a lot of stuff. I was worried that Charlie would kill me, or at least try. I knew the pack wouldn't let him, but he was like a brother to my dad, and I had seen him as family all of my life. Now I'd gone and had sex with his daughter, and we weren't even going steady, much less married. I did NOT look forward to that conversation.

I didn't even _want_ to ponder what Bella was thinking. She hadn't said anything, but I knew that the word "mate" had rocked her, for I understood her issues with commitment. I also knew she was going her best to cover it, because she didn't want to hurt my feelings. She frequently chose others' happiness over hers, and I often called her on it. I had worried once that she hung out with me just to make me happy and she promised me that she would always be honest with me about how she felt about me. Hurting me would kill her, she'd said. Still...I wondered.

She said nothing as instead of driving to my house, I ended up at the beach where it all started. "You kind of read my mind," she said with a wry smile. "I'm not ready to see Charlie yet."

"I don't want to face him either. Ha…the cowardly wolf. More importantly, we need to talk first. Charlie knows we'll come to him when we are ready." We started walking toward the beach, as if on auto-pilot. She shivered slightly so I put my arm around her and pulled her close as we walked. When we came to our driftwood tree, she stopped.

"Jake, you haven't said much since Sam left. Why is that?"

I sighed. "Sex really does make things complicated, doesn't it?"

"I guess it does, but we don't have to let it."

"Well, I _feel_ in my heart of hearts that you let me kiss you because you wanted it, but I also know that you are the kindest least selfish person on the planet, and I know it is idiotic, but I am sort of worried that it all got started because you felt bad about scaring me." There. I'd said it.

"I _am_ a selfish creature, Jake, I've even said so," she said gently. "Remember at the movies that night with Mike, when I told you I loved you, but not the way you wanted, but I couldn't bear for you to leave only because I was being selfish? It was awful hurting you like that, but I couldn't lie to you."

Oh God. It _was_ a pity kiss. This was not good. I couldn't help the sharp intake of breath as I realized she was telling the truth. I swallowed hard and looked at her. "Yes…and I said that all I had was time. Little did I know THAT was true." I cupped her chin in my hand. "I am so sorry, Bella. This is all my fault. I know you didn't like my frequent attempts to kiss you, and I was trying to be patient, but I just had to push every now and then, to see if you would ever heal enough to love me. I can't say I wasn't frustrated when my efforts were interrupted or diffused, but I did have the time and the love to wait for you. I had no idea that I'd wear you down and you'd end up sacrificing yourself for me." I hated myself. I knew I would phase if I got too emotional, but I couldn't bear to face her any more.

She smiled, and reached up to take my hand in hers. "Jake, letting you kiss me last night, and kissing you back was _not_ my giving in to you. I wanted to kiss you. I was trying to tell you that I could start to love you the way you wanted me to. I had no idea that there is no START to this kind of love, there just IS this kind of love." I stared at her open-mouthed and felt my heart swell in my chest.

She sighed and said, "I need to tell you a bunch of stuff, and I need you to just listen. Okay? I have to talk about…" and pain flashed briefly across her face as she said, "him. Edward."

I bristled at hearing his name, but I also knew it caused her pain to say it, so I nodded. "I did and still do love him. I can't explain it. He was the air that I breathed, everything." My hand tightened in hers, and she smiled, thoughtful for a moment. "It….was kind of like what you have described imprinting is to the wolves. You see the one person, and there is nobody else. When I saw Edward, there was nobody else. I didn't care that he was a vampire. I didn't care that he could kill me - like Sam hurt Emily, or you worried you could hurt me. I didn't care. I loved him and he said I was the same to him. Do you understand now?"

I thought for a minute, and I finally did see. "I was blinded by what I thought was dislike for a rival, that was actually also an inborn hatred of vampires. Then, after the change, when everything was laid out, I just couldn't believe how you could love a leech." I saw her wince at the term. "Sorry. The hatred runs really, really deep. I'm programmed to kill them." I thought for a moment more. "I understand now. But if he loved you that much, how could he leave you?"

"I never explained what happened on my 18th birthday. I couldn't. You know they don't feed on people, right? Well Jasper, the newest to the family, still has a hard time resisting. The rest of them help him, and Alice, with her ability to see the future, can keep him out of situations that might present danger. The night of my party at their house, I got a paper cut opening one of my presents. The next thing I knew, Jasper was launching himself at me, Edward had put himself between us, and pushed me back to protect me. It took all of them to hold Jazz back, but that little push of Edward's had sent me flying backward onto a table full of flower vases which shattered. That's how I got the cut on my arm."

I reached out to trace the scar, remembering that Charlie had mentioned the injury but had no idea how she'd gotten cut. "Edward was horrified that he'd almost gotten me killed simply pushing me away to protect me. I would imagine it was much like the way Sam felt after he'd mauled Emily. He offered to leave, right?"

"Yes, but she wouldn't let him. She begged him to stay and he stayed. They worked it out."

"Well, the next day, Edward announced he was leaving. He told me he didn't want me. He said he didn't love me. He left." I could feel her pain as she remembered his words. She looked intently at me. "What would happen to Sam or Jared or even Quil if something happened to their imprint?"

"They would get really sick, and possibly die. Their imprint IS their life. With the imprint gone, life is nothing." I suddenly realized what she was telling me, and my heart hurt for her. I finally understood what he'd done to her. "When he left, you were sort of dead. Dad said that you had nightmares all the time, and Charlie was so worried about you. He talked to my dad a lot about you, and I just sat and listened and hated Edward for hurting you, and hated you for loving him and not me. But what did I know? I was 15, and just a gangly pup." She smiled at that.

"When Charlie threatened me with a hospital or Florida, I snapped out of it. Only to stop seeing Charlie in so much pain, did I start trying to live again, not because I wanted to. It was then that I figured out that I'd see Edward…" she felt the tension in my arm at the mention of his name "him… when I was doing something dangerous. I won't tell you everything, because you'll freak, but that is what led me to the motorcycles, and getting you to fix them. I'm sorry I used you to see him, but it was like a drug." She looked at her feet in shame and embarrassment.

I put my finger under her chin and pulled her face up to look at me. "Please don't be ashamed. I love that you are opening up to me and explaining everything. I'm fine. Really." She smiled and leaned in for a kiss, then sat back again.

"The thing is, that spending all of those weeks with you, watching while you fixed the bikes, helped. More than I was aware of at the time. I felt human for the first time in months, and the dreams stopped, sort of. At least I didn't have them as often. I knew that you loved me, and of all the people in the world, I knew that if I could love someone again, it would be you, but I just couldn't love you back. It hurt every day that I was hurting you all the time." She traced the veins in my forearm, and continued. "That is why I tried to explain to you, to push you away, and tell you I was basically a mean, selfish creature that night at the movies. I thought that if I was mean to you, you'd leave and I wouldn't hurt you any more, but at the same time, I knew that I'd die if anyone left me again. I knew that spending time with you was not helping you but I couldn't be away from you either. Being with you made me feel like I could breathe again, and I liked not being in so much pain. I wasn't whole, but I didn't hurt all the time. You didn't expect anything of me, you just…were. You were my Jacob." Tears coursed down her cheeks as she tried to explain. "I tried to be honest. I really did. But time and time again the selfish creature in me won out. I liked not hurting more than I hated hurting you." She was sobbing now. "I'm so sorry, Jake. You must have endured so much for me."

"Shhh, Bella, I'm not mad, nor was I ever…really. I was always hopeful. I won't say I wasn't continually frustrated by the interruptions or times you almost let me, and then avoided me. Remember how mad I got when Mike came out of the restroom and interrupted THAT attempt to kiss you?" I laughed then and she looked puzzled. "Remember how I suddenly got all upset at that? I think that Mike's obvious trying to be territorial over you triggered the last part of changing me. I really, really wanted to rip his head off, but was freaked out inside because I had no idea why. I knew you preferred my company to his, and you only saw him as a friend, but he was a rival male and he was near what I considered to be my female."

"THAT was what was up with you? I wondered. You scared the living crap out of him, and he was so sick. All he wanted was to go home. You phased for the first time that night, didn't you?" I nodded. "Things changed again after that. You were suddenly gone too. Or at least you refused to talk to me or let me see you."

I closed my eyes as I remembered the pain I felt in hurting her the day she came looking for me. "That's when I said the same things your bl— he…said to you, and I hurt you all over again.. We all saw in our heads what Sam saw every time he remembered almost killing Emily. I would rather have died than hurt you in any way. I really was trying to protect you. I should have realized that you can take care of yourself. I still can't believe you launched at Sam and Paul like that. Wow that was amazing."

"And scary as hell! I had no idea that Sam and the rest of them were the wolves I'd seen in the meadow that day." She stopped in mid thought and looked at me suddenly exuberant. "You know, that day, in the meadow, when Laurent was about to kill me, Edward had appeared trying to calm me. However, when Paul tried to kill me, and I was in just as much danger, Edward was nowhere in my thoughts. My first thought was YOU. I needed you, and I needed to protect you from them." Bella jumped up and she paced back and forth as she talked. "After living through those months of hell, wanting him so desperately for so long, when Paul attacked, I didn't think of Edward. He didn't even enter my mind. I. Thought. Of. You. I couldn't see it for what it was, but don't you see? I could let go. Jacob, I was free." She hugged me tightly.

"That didn't stop you from jumping off the cliff," I said.

"No, I was behaving like a spoiled brat. I wanted to jump - still addicted to that rush thing -, and you were busy, and I decided I needed to see him one more time to let go. So I jumped. And I let go. And it was amazing. Wow, the rush was…well a rush." She was pacing back and forth, fiddling with her fingers as she spoke. "I had no idea you'd chased Victoria off the other cliff, and I'd have been fine except that she saw me and swam toward me. I saw her in the water, and of course panicked. I got pushed back into the rock where I bumped my head and passed out. I was SO glad to hear your voice calling me back to you, and wanted to tell you so, but your face was so full of sadness when I opened my eyes, that all of that was forgotten. That and I needed to clear my lungs so I could breathe."

"I about fell off the cliff when I saw you jump. Sam was amazed that I could phase so fast to dive in after you. I had no idea that the leech…Victoria(?) had seen you, I just needed to get to you as fast as I could. Bella, I was never more scared."

She sat back on the log next to me. "So I want to tell you again, and I'll tell you as often as you need me to: When you kissed me, I wanted it. I kissed you back because I wanted to. I knew that I could love you the way you deserved to be loved. Please understand it isn't the same love I had for him. It never could be, and I don't think you'd want that - you need something from me that is yours alone. This is the right kind of love for me to share with you, and I know that I can love you FULLY, the way you want me to love you, and I can be yours, the way you want me to."

It was my turn now. I hugged her and held her for a long moment and then took my turn at the pacing. "I did worry for a minute, that you were giving in, and I'll admit that when I was finally kissing you, I didn't care. I had finally kissed a girl." Bella laughed at my admission and I stuck my tongue out at her. "I had you all to myself at that moment, and I didn't care about anything else." She raised an eyebrow at me and I blushed.

"Um…I may LOOK like I'm 25, but I'm still a hormonal 16 year old, whose first kiss was with the girl of his dreams. The brains tend to check out at a time like that. I do want you to know, though, that when I decided to take things further, or we decided, I don't really know how that all happened, my brain returned to its proper place and kicked in." I knelt in front of her, my hands holding hers tightly "I knew in my heart of hearts, that while you might selflessly kiss me, and maybe make out a little with me to make me happy at your expense, you'd NEVER EVER give yourself to me or…" my voice caught with emotion as I continued, "make love to me if you still couldn't love me the way I loved you." She nodded, tears in her eyes.

"I know that you're still working through a lot of crap, and while you do love me, it will take time. I don't understand what the Spirit Wolf meant by calling you my mate, and I know you have issues with words like that that mean big deal commitment. I plan to figure out what it means if I can."

She looked down at me, and gently wiped the tears from my eyes, and then knelt in the sand with me, so she was eye level with me. "My Jacob, you know me so well. I know you are not so selfish as to do that to me on purpose, but it is what it is, and now we move forward. I. Love. You. I can say it and mean it. I am IN love with you. We'll find out what the wolf meant together, okay? We're a team. We're together."

I decided to go for it then. "Will you be 'My Girl?" I asked. "As in girlfriend, not a "girl-who-happens-to-be-a-friend?"

"Yes. I am your girlfriend. Quil and Embry will say we've finally seen the light, huh?"

"Shut up. I am trying to be serious here."

"Oh right. Shutting up now." She smiled at me.

"Do I have kissing and making out privileges?"

"Yes. We can kiss and make out."

"Can we… make love?" I hoped I wasn't pushing it.

She laughed then. "Ruled by your 16 year old body, are you? Do you think that now that I've discovered sex I want to give it up? Try to give me a warning when you phase from now on, though?"

I nodded. "Okay then. We're an item. A thing. A COUPLE." I knew I had a stupid grin on my face but I didn't care. I was HAPPY.

She looked at me expectantly. "Aren't you supposed to kiss me until neither of us can breathe after a statement like that?"

"Of course, anything to keep my girl happy." I cupped her face in my hands, and kissed her, gently at first. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled herself close to me, sighing as she melted into my body. I remembered then that her request was 'kiss her breathless' so I deepened the kiss and got lost in the moment.

I finally came up for air, and she sat up. We'd fallen back onto the sand and her hair had come out of the clip that had held it. She was windblown and gorgeous. She laid a hand on my chest as she looked down at me, and I'd never thought she had looked more beautiful. I smiled at her and she blushed as she read my feelings in the look on my face. "We'd better go face Charlie. That and we need to see what we can do for Sue, Leah and Seth." I sighed. She was right. I stood up, and then pulled her to her feet. We brushed the sand off of each other and then walked back to the truck, hand in hand.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Charlie and Billy were sitting together watching a game on television when Charlie heard Bella's truck. He sighed tiredly, and started to get up. "I still don't know what to say to either of them. I was so not prepared for this, Billy."

"There, now Charlie, we're in this together." He rolled back enough so that he could see out the window, and motioned to Charlie to join him.

I parked next to the cruiser, pocketed the keys, and helped Bella out of the truck. I closed the door and looked down at her for a long moment, and then reached out to hold her face in my hands, my thumbs tracing her lips. "It's going to be okay, Bells. At least we get to deal with both parents at the same time."

"Yes," she agreed, "But I still don't know how Charlie's taking it. He lost one of his best friends yesterday, I almost drowned, too, and then he simply tries to check on me and finds us all naked and-"

"Sexah?" I offered? She smiled at that so I knew she wasn't too nervous. I leaned down and kissed her, trying to reassure her, and her arms were suddenly around me, pulling me close, as she melted into my body. Not wanting to go inside just yet, I got the picture and picked her up and leaned against the truck, kissing her as if to erase everything we were and could be worried about.

She finally started to let go, so I put her back on her feet, and smiled up at me. "Sexah?" I nodded. Oh YEAH. She took my hand and I grabbed the bag from the back of the truck and we headed toward the house.

"I don't know about you, Charlie, but I'm not saying a word. Things look fine to me." He rolled back to his place in front of the television and waited for the kids to come into the house. Charlie sat down too, knowing he wasn't that "cool" with everything, but not sure what to say either. Is it really okay to be so glad your daughter didn't drown that you aren't affected by the fact that you saw her...and him... naked, and all, that it doesn't matter? Billy looked over at the expression on his face, guessing what he was thinking and chuckled. "Trust me. Things are fine."

Bella and I walked into my house and found Charlie and Billy in their usual place, watching a game on T.V.

Billy looked over at his me and nodded. "Hey, Son. Glad you're home. Sam told me you'd and stayed with her last night since Charlie was with Sue. Glad to see you're okay, Bella."

I blinked. This was weird. I'm not the one good with weird. "Hey, Dad. I know I've been gone a lot over the last week. I'm sure there are chores that need to be done. I'm on it." I wasn't about to leave Bella to face her dad alone, so I stayed where I was. Billy caught my eye and nodded, ever so slightly, so I knew everything was all right as far as he was concerned. He motioned to the sofa and so we sat down and waited.

And waited.

After what seemed like forever, the game ended and Charlie finally turned to look at us. Bella was motionless. He looked first at me and then to his daughter, and his composure faltered. He broke into tears, and she flew across the tiny room to kneel in front of him, and put her arms around him, tears streaming down her face too. After a long while, he sat back, and cupped her face in his hands and kissed her tears away tenderly. "Oh Bells! I thought I'd lost you too. I couldn't bear it. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you again, I really don't." He hugged her to him fiercely, and she had fresh tears on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I scared you, Dad. I was fine until that wave caught me and pulled me under. It won't happen again."

He looked down at her then, and asked, "Are you _really_ okay? I mean, I know things have been better for a while, but until today, you've still be sort of half a person most of the time. I just want to know: Are you really, really okay?"

"Yes, Dad. I'm a whole person again. Different, but whole, and I'm better than okay."

He looked up at me. "And he's what you want?" He looked back down to her to read her answer in her eyes.

"Yes," she said smiling. "Jake _is_ what I want." She looked at me and winked. I wanted to fall through the floor.

Charlie caught the double entendre in her statement and held up his hands in protest. "Oh no, no, no. One image burned into my brain is enough for the time being. What is the phrase? TMI?" He smiled and leaned forward and kissed the top of her head and then motioned toward the kitchen. "Go help Billy with lunch. I want to talk to Jake alone."

She stood and turned to me apologizing for not being able to stay and I nodded, letting her know it was fine. Charlie turned to face me and looked at me intently. I sat up straight, resting my arms on my thighs, hoping that my huge frame looked attentive and respectful instead of threatening. I was over 6'5" now and dwarfed the couch.

He looked at me for a long while and finally spoke. "Jake, I watched you grow up, and I noticed early on you had a special thing for Bella. You've always loved my daughter, haven't you?"

"Yes, Charlie, I have."

"And when she chose...Edw-...someone else, and then was left an empty shell, you loved her, all through that."

"Yes. My love for Bells is absolute. For me, it meant loving her even though it hurt, and loving her through her hurt." I saw Charlie's face blanch with pain as he remembered something.

"I saw the look on your face when Sam came out of the woods carrying her that night. You saw them first, remember?" I nodded. "I realize now that you probably felt the same way I did when you saw her." I nodded, looking at the floor for a second. "I hoped so much that your spending time with her in those first few weeks and months would help bring her back, but she didn't even acknowledge you. I thought she was gone for good."

"I did too. I was surprised to see her the first day she showed up here."

"Yeah, fixing those motorcycles sure gave her something else to think about." My jaw fell open, but before I could explain, he smiled. "Well, Billy may not have been able to get back there so easily, but I got curious about what you were up to every day. I showed up one day while you were at school and had a peek. You sure did a good job rebuilding them. I don't know to this day why Bella wanted motorcycles, when she is a walking accident, but she was out and about and looking and acting human so I kept my mouth shut and counted on you keeping her safe."

I couldn't say anything; I hadn't kept her safe on those stupid machines. She whacked her head and split it open, but Charlie apparently didn't know about that one.

Charlie stood and held his hand out to me, so I stood and took it. He looked up at me, new tears in his eyes, and said, "I believe you Jake. You do love her. You brought her back to us. I know you won't hurt her."

I smiled at him. "No Charlie, I won't."

He turned to leave saying "I'm headed back to Sue's. Drop Billy off later, will you? He opened the door and as he headed out he called back, "And PLEASE be careful! Last time I looked, 'grandpa' wasn't on my wish list." The screen door slammed and he jogged down the stairs and hopped in the cruiser. He saw my open mouth and laughed and waved as he pulled out.

I turned and walked to the kitchen, where Billy was watching Bella make huge sandwiches. "Well, that wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be." We ate lunch, talking and laughing, as though nothing had happened. I really appreciated my dad being so cool about everything. He already loved Bella, and knew most of everything else that we could never tell Charlie, so he just accepted it.

Bella and I were in the garage working on my car when Sam stopped by. Bella was of course, watching, and I was tinkering. "Jake, I need to talk to you. Have you got a minute?"

"Sure, Sam. Grab a wrench and dig in."

"Bella, do you mind giving us some space?" Sam asked.

Bella smiled. "Guy talk. Gotcha." She kissed me on the cheek and went back to the house.

Sam picked up a wrench but instead of joining me under the hood and started pacing. "Jake, I've been thinking a lot since this morning, and I need to step down and let you take Alpha."

"No. Like I said this morning, I'm too young. It may be my birthright, but I'm not ready."

Sam looked at me intently. "Jake, you ARE ready now. They don't follow me, they follow you. Who is the one who has the best strategy for chasing the vampires? You did. Who led the attack on the one who tried to attack Bella in the meadow? You did."

"Sam, NO. I can't do this. You're the Alpha. You're the leader."

"Sorry, Jake. It's you. We all already know you're the next Leader of the Tribe. The First Alpha came to you. He made your wolf submit to you, and that could only happen if you were Alpha."

"Okay, so let's say I decide to step up. If you say I've sort of been in charge for a while, why doesn't my wolf think so? He keeps pushing me to take it."

"That's because you do have to take it. An Alpha wolf doesn't just give up the pack if another wolf says he wants it. The new male...takes it from him to show the rest of the pack who is in charge. The lesser wolves see the dominance of the new Alpha, and submit to him, or he puts them in their place as well."

I looked at him. "You have got to be kidding. I have to fight you? But I thought you said the others already follow me. Why can't you just announce that I am the Alpha?"

"I just explained it to you. The GUYS know you should be or are Alpha, but the WOLVES want you to prove it." Sam said quietly.

I looked at him and shook my head. "I am not having this conversation any more. I won't fight you. I won't. I couldn't bear to face Emily." I started shaking and knew that I had to get out of there. I ran out of the shed and phased as soon as I reached the trees.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

I ran for miles, not caring where I went. I just had to run. This whole thing so totally sucked. I knew that I was setting myself up for more torture by phasing, but I couldn't stay there any more. I ran until I figured I was in Canada, not really knowing where I was, and stopped. I sat and listened to the woods around me.

_What am I going to do? I can't fight him. I can't. I didn't know how I knew, but my wolf was stronger than his, and was lethal. I *knew* of my birthright, but I never expected or asked for this. _I started running again, trying to wear myself out, knowing it would never happen. _Now I'm being a coward, running away. _I finally came to a stop in a clearing and sat, trying to clear my head, only my thoughts couldn't stop.

_Then there was Bella. She didn't deserve the humiliation. Thank GOD she didn't have to live in my head, but she'd still have to face all of them and see in their faces what they knew. What they would always know whenever they'd been in my head. I had finally accepted that I had to endure all of this wolf pack garbage, but now it involved her. _

_Jake! _(it was Embry) I about jumped out of my skin. _ I've never been able to come up on you like this. Guys, I found him, he's just north of the pass. _

It was then that I realized I'd somehow tuned everything out, which was dangerous. I turned to find Embry coming out of the woods into my clearing. He approached slowly, almost crawling along on his belly, and when he reached my feet, he rolled over onto his back. Total submission. I heard movement in the trees to my left, and two more wolves came out, followed by a third from the right. They, too, came to me and submitted. I sat down, puzzled. _Submission? _I watched as none of them moved so I reached down and put my mouth on each one's neck, and they rolled over and sat up.

_What was that?_ I asked.

Quil: _We're sorry, Jake._

Paul: _We didn't realize what was going on-_

Embry cut him off: _Shut UP, Paul. We figured it out…and we acted badly_. _Jake, Sam explained things a bit and we all understand now to be respectful of our brothers' thoughts. Though I don't think Paul gets it. You may need to put him in his place again._

I looked at Paul. _No, I'm sorry. I won't do it again._

I was stunned. I really, really wished I could have heard what Sam said to affect such a change in these guys. They heard my thoughts and took turns showing me what Sam had said to them. _Okay. Thanks. I appreciate it. Can we not talk about it any more now?_

_No problem._ said Jared.

_I don't want to go back just yet. Can I run patrol with you?_ They rolled their eyes at me and we took off out of the clearing at a run. I did love the running part.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello readers. I've gotten some feedback that the story is thusfar confusing. I am SO sorry about this! I hope that this chapter will help clear up what happened in Ch 2-3. Believe me, Jake and Bella were confused too. -MLL

10.

Bella had seen Jake run off, but Sam had said nothing when he came in the house. She watched the woods for long while and finally turned to look at Billy and Sam, who had come in when Jake had run off. "Am I safe in the woods?"

"Here, you are safe. Yes." He said.

"I need to take a walk to clear my head. I'll be back in time to fix supper."

"Sounds good. See you when you get back. Don't get lost." He laughed and then added, "though Jake would be able to find you if you did, so just try not to get hurt. I don't think any of us can handle that."

Bella laughed and grabbed a jacket as she headed out the door and over the little bridge to the path that led to the forest. She walked for quite a while, until she thought she was well away from the house and any listening ears. She felt just a bit silly about what she was about to do, but she wanted her privacy. She found a large dead tree that had fallen over and sat down to think about where to begin. "Um...Spirit Wolf? Are you here? Am I allowed to call on you or talk to you, or whatever it is? I am sorry, if there's some sort of ritual to call you; I'm not Quileute, so I don't know how these things work." _Great start there, Bella,_ she thought. "Please? I just want to know what happened. Jake is confused, and I have no idea what is going on."

It was then that she saw the wolf step into the clearing from the bracken. She could tell that he had once been grey, but his muzzle was white with age and he walked somewhat stiffly. She instinctively avoided his gaze as he approached her. He sat in front of her and nudged her hand with his muzzle. She looked up then, and he smiled at her; a wolf's smile anyway. At least that was what Jacob's wolf smile had looked like. She reached out to stoke his head and he leaned into her touch as though it had been a long time since he had been touched.

"So," she began. "How do we do this? I don't think I can turn into a wolf.". She continued to stoke his ears.

_You are correct, Little One, but as long as you are touching me, you can hear my thoughts. I am Taha Aki, the first of the People to join with a wolf and begin the lineage of the Spirit Wolves. After the death of my wife, I chose not to return to my human form and have walked between Earth and the spirit world for many generations. _

_I can see your mind is full of questions, and will try to explain. Long, long ago, long after I had left the human world, a chief refused to follow his wolf's instinct to imprint on a female. He had loved a girl from the time of their childhood, and she had been promised to him in marriage. He knew, for he had been taught by his Elders, that he was supposed to leave her and take the female the wolf had imprinted on, but he refused to "see" this other female and fought the will of the wolf. Over time this made him very sick. He was unable to lead his People, but more importantly, he was unable to lead the pack, and they were unable to keep the cold ones from attacking the tribe. Several of the people were lost._

_It was through this that I learned that the health of the Chief was more important than the need of the wolf dominate and imprint. I asked the wolf to accept the Chief's bride, but he refused, saying he had the right to the imprint, as it was his strength that allowed the Chief to fight and defend his tribe. It was then that I used my power as the First Alpha, and allowed the chief to bind himself to his bride, and made the wolf accept her as the Chief's imprint. In order to prevent every man from refusing his wolf's imprint, however, I forbade the Chief from ever telling the story. No man has ever had the strength to refuse his wolf from that time until now. From Jacob's thoughts I learned that you have suffered a great deal from the loss of a beloved. That you can love that deeply again is a great gift. I saw from Jacob's thoughts that being forced to leave you, would kill both of you. As he is Chief and Alpha, it would be too much of a danger to his people. _

_This time, however, the magic was even more powerful. I was not the one who gave Jacob the words of the ritual. His wolf recognized the greater need, and as all wolves carry the memories of all of the packs before them, he summoned me and gave the words to Jacob and submitted willingly to the binding. No other wolf has submitted to the will of a man before. It is a great gift._

Bella sat back for a minute to absorb this information. It was amazing, for since the wolf thought in pictures, she saw the ritual that Jacob had described: Jacob, the wolf, herself, and the other people, all connected by the threads. She saw the gold ones detach and all wind together to her. But she also saw that she had gold threads connecting her to people. "Will the... transformation... happen again?" She tried not to color at the thought, but it was till embarrassing.

_No, Little One, it will never happen again. What happens between a man and his mate is for them only._

"That's good. I don't think I want to share that again, even if I am not in anyone's head. May I see that vision again?" It filled her sight and she studied it for a long time. "So, Jacob and his wolf's threads are all tied to me, sort of binding them to me, right? That is why it is called a binding?"

_Yes. That is a good way to put it. Jacob and his wolf are bound to you. You are his mate._

"Why, then, are the gold threads still connecting me to other people? If we are bound, then mine should all be merged with his, shouldn't they?"

_No, that is not how it works. The female has never been forced to bind with her mate. She has always chosen the wolf's male, for the wolf enables him to see what she needs, and he becomes that, so why else would she choose another? It is to protect the wolf and his tribe, for the wolf chooses the female that will best carry his line through the generations._

_In Jacob, however, the wolf saw that you had been wounded a most beyond saving, and that to be forced to abandon you would kill you both. As Alpha, he could not allow that. Therefore, Jacob would not become who he is not, by changing who he is to ensure that he would eventually win you. The wolf could see that Jacob wanted to win you only if you were his to win, not because he became who you wanted. You don't want that. You want Jacob the way he is. It is hard to explain..._

"No, I get it. Quil is what his imprint needs - a play mate for now, someday a best friend, and then eventually, Claire will see no other man but him and it will be logical for her to choose him. But because of the imprinting, we don't know if Claire would ever have chosen another. In a way, her will was taken away by the imprinting."

_The old wolf nodded. I can see you are very wise, Little One. You are indeed a good mate for the Chief and Alpha. Jacob is a strong and gifted Chief and Alpha._

"That still doesn't explain why my threads are not tied to him. Will that happen later?"

_No. Everything is as it should be. Jacob and his wolf are tied to you. That is how it has always been._

"Actually, it's not. You said that this is the first time the wolf has chosen to submit. What if I want to bind to them? - and does it HAVE to happen during..." she broke off trying to find the right word. True, she didn't realize a wolf had been involved until after the fact, but she didn't like the idea of doing it again.

The wolf was quiet for a long moment, thinking things over. _Yes, you could bind to them if you chose to, and no, mating is not important. It only happened that way for Jacob because that was when his wolf decided to submit._ He was thoughtful again and then looked at her intently. _If you indeed choose to bind yourself to them, it would make a strong partnership for the tribe and the people. Do not do this lightly, or in thinking it is the need of the tribe that sways your decision. This will be a special magic that has never happened before, and is only because you want to choose Jacob, as he has chosen you. Much like a human marriage, only this bond is unbreakable. You choose how you want it to happen._ He held up a paw and placed it on her head. She felt a warmth run through her entire body, and briefly saw pictures of words and actions run through her head. _There. I have given you what you need. When you are ready, you will know what to do. I give you my blessing, child. You are a strong female, and you have a wisdom I have not seen before. Love Jacob long, and be loved by him._ He then leaned down on his forepaws, as if to bow to her, stood up and then turned and walked back into the forest.

Bella watched him go, and then sat for a long time, thinking. She knew that she would bind herself to Jacob, but she worried about the timing. She had only yesterday, still been unsure she would choose him. She decided she would shelve that one for a while and let things happen when they happened. She saw that the woods were starting to get dark and realized she'd been gone for most of the afternoon. She stood and looked around to get her bearings. She saw the trail she'd come in on, headed toward it.

It was then that she heard rustling in the foliage, and froze automatically. She looked around quickly for a place to hide, and then heard a happy yip as a huge russet wolf bound into the clearing. She held her arms out and he bounced up to her and let her put her hands around her neck. He licked her from chin to ears and then bounced away back into the trees. She sat down and waited for him to return.

After my run with the pack, I found Dad alone at home, and tried not to panic. He told me that Bella had gone for a walk, and I figured she'd needed alone time, as I had, to think about all of this. Even without Harry's death, the last 24 hours had been more than eventful. I only lasted about an hour before I had to go find her. I jogged up the path and phased as soon as I hit the trees. I could find her more easily if I followed her scent.

It didn't take long, but I discovered she'd walked deep into the forest and found a small clearing that I had never seen before. I heard her talking, so I stayed in the trees, out of sight. I felt bad eavesdropping, but I didn't want to interrupt her, especially after what I saw.

She was sitting in the middle of the clearing with the biggest wolf I'd ever seen. It took only a second to realize this was the First Alpha from my vision. They seemed to be communicating, but I found it strange when I could not hear his thoughts, though I saw from a flick of his ear, that he knew I was there. I stayed where I was and waited. Eventually he actually bowed to her, and turned and headed toward where I sat.

_Your mate is quite the female, Jacob. Never before has a human called a Spirit Wolf. You were right to choose her. Love her well._ And then he was gone.

I watched her for a few minutes, and then couldn't help it. She looked so beautiful in the fading light I just HAD to go to her. She of course pretended she didn't like my wolfy kiss, but I quickly changed and ran back to her to take her into my arms and kiss her properly. Wow I loved her! She looked up at me and said, "Why did you run into the trees to phase?"

"Um...because I needed to get dressed again, and I thought I should be discreet?"

"Hmm. I would have thought for sure that your 16 year old boy-brain would have remembered about the boyfriend perks he asked for not so long ago, and would jumped at the chance to be ALONE, with said girlfriend..." She trailed off.

I laughed. "Well, you're wrong, my 16 year old boy-brain TOTALLY went there, but as I was a 16 year old boy-brain IN a WOLF, who can share his thoughts with the rest of the pack who is out there somewhere, I thought it best to keep my thoughts elsewhere." As I said this, I was unzipping her jacket and slipped it off her shoulders.

"Ah, yes, the 16 year old boy-brain IN the wolf does present some interesting problems," said Bella as she reached for the button on my shorts. "Can I assume, then, that the pack won't bother us?"

"We're alone." Her t-shirt was over her head. "Can you at least tell me that you asked the First Alpha whether or not I would phase at any more inopportune times?" I asked? Her jeans puddled at her feet.

"No more wolf sex. Only 16 year old boy-brain sex." She said as she reached for my face and pulled me down to kiss her as we moved down to the moss and clothes at our feet.

"That's the best kind I can think of."

"I thought we had decided you were like 42"

"Screw 42. I'm 16 and you're a cougar. Wrap your mind around that."

"I'd rather wrap myself around you."

"Please do."

A happy groan escaped me, and she whispered, "How's this?"

"Perfect." I silenced her with kisses, and wrapped my arms around her as she wrapped the rest of herself around me.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

It was after dark when we headed back to the house. Bella checked her watch and gasped when she saw how late it was. "I told Billy I would cook supper!"

"He can take care of himself. I think he said something about your dad coming to take him over to Sue's now that he knew we were fine.

"And my dad was cool with the idea of us being alone at night?"

"Apparently so."

"Wow." She was silent for a while, and then spoke again. "I'll still fix supper for us. I imagine you're rather hungry."

My stomach gave me away before I could answer and we laughed. The going was slow, so I picked her up in my arms and jogged back to the house in just a few minutes. I set her down on the porch and opened the front door to let her in. Just as I thought, the house was dark. She headed to the kitchen and I called Sue's to let them know we were back. Billy answered the phone.

"Hey, Jake. Thanks for checking in. I'm staying here with Charlie tonight. Sue's starting to come around, but Leah and Seth are suddenly having a hard time, if you know what I mean. I need to stay here in case anything happens. Find Sam for me and tell him I think we need him."

"Seth and Leah? Both of them?" I was stunned. Seth was so young, and Leah was, well female.

"Seems so. There must be something big coming with so many suddenly getting the fever. It just started, but I don't know how much time we have." Billy was concerned.

"'ll find Sam. How are you going to get Charlie out of there?"

"Not sure, he seems pretty stuck on staying here tonight. I may have an easier time getting the kids out of the house."

"That makes sense. How about sending them over here? Perhaps they could use some time away from it all?" I suggested.

"That sounds great. The fever is only slight, and I'm the only one who has noticed it so far. I'll send Leah over soon. Bye." Billy smiled as he hung up the phone knowing his son was going to be a good leader some day.

I wandered to the kitchen and found Bella up to her elbows in something that smelled delicious. "Hey...do you mind cooking for everyone? I just got some news from my dad and I have to call in the pack."

Bella froze. "Victoria?"

"Oh! No...Sorry - I didn't mean to frighten you." I pulled her close and held her until she calmed down. "It seems that something is afoot though. Leah and Seth are both starting to show signs of the fever and since Charlie is at the house, I suggested getting them out instead. If they are with us, we can help them. Sue knows nothing, and in the state she's in, she needs to stay in the dark for a while."

Bella turned back to the meal she was preparing. "I'd better get busy. Good thing Charlie just went to the store for your dad."

"Thanks, Bells. I have to go outside and find the pack. I'll be right back." I slipped outside and made my version of a phone call. Sam ordered Paul and Jared to stay on patrol since they caught the scent of something north of Forks. We'd all take turns going on patrol. I went back in to help Bella until the guys arrived.

"It looks like it will only be Sam plus two at a time. Apparently there is a leech in the area."

Bella froze. "Victoria?"

"Not sure. But a leech is a leech and it won't be around for long." I could see she was struggling with something. "Hey...you're safe. They won't get onto the reservation if that's what you're worried about."

"No, it isn't that." She was hesitant to say what was on her mind.

I put my arms around her and held her, trying to calm her. "What is it, Bells? Please tell me."

She looked up at me. "I know you don't like vampires, but some are...were my friends. How can you be sure they haven't come back? I wouldn't be able to bear it if..." she broke off and I understood.

"Hey..." I cupped her face in my hands so that I could look into her eyes. "We can't hurt any of them because of the treaty. The guys all know that, and I'll remind them. From what you explained about why they left, I can't see any of them coming back, but if they do, they are untouchable. I promise." She nodded but I could see the tears in her eyes, so I kissed them away. She turned from me and went back to preparing dinner.

"Could you also please not call them leeches? It sounds like a dirty word the way you talk about them. They were my friends. They have names. How would you like someone to call you a filthy cur?"

"You have a point. I won't call the Cullens names any more, and I'll try not to use the term leech."

"Or bloodsucker."

"That too." She smiled at me then and I knew I was forgiven. The mention of the Cullens, or any vampire for that matter, made the hair on my neck stand up, but she was right. They were a different sort of vampire, and they deserved respect simply because they were her friends. Explaining that to the pack was going to be interesting.

I heard a yip outside, which meant that they were arriving, so I went outside to meet them. The mention of the Cullens, or any other vampire for that matter, made the hair on my neck stand up, but Bella was right. I'd better explain it to the guys before they came in. That ended up being an interesting conversation.

"What do you mean, we have to watch our language?" Paul was furious, of course. He and Jared had come so they could start a perimeter around here and move out from there.

"The Cullens were Bella's friends and she loved them very much. She still does, in many ways. She's with me now, but we will respect her feelings." I'd risen to my full height in front of Paul and it occurred to me that I stood a head taller than he did.

"I can see Bella's point," said Quil quietly. "They never bothered us, always stuck to the treaty, and cared for her like family. I can live with that. Vampire, leech, no difference to me.

Jared, Embry and Sam readily agreed to the request, so I looked again at Paul, who simply said "FINE!" and ran back to the woods to phase. I could tell he wasn't going to come back for supper and that suited me.

Jared rolled his eyes and ran to join him. "I'll talk to him, Jake. Don't worry."

The rest of us turned to see a car coming into the drive and saw Leah at the wheel. "This is going to be difficult," said Sam and he decided to slip into the house first.

Leah got out and surveyed the group of us standing on the porch. "Hey, Billy said we could come over here to get away. Mom's kind of nuts right now." She tried not to let the tears spill over her cheeks.

Embry gave her a hug. "Hey...it is kind of nuts all over around here. Bella's fixing supper. Wait until you taste her cooking. Come on, Seth."

Seth was all to glad to be included. At 14, he was the youngest and unlike me, who hated them before I figured out they weren't a cult, he idolized them. To finally be one of the gang had him practically euphoric. He followed them into the house like a happy puppy. I laughed to myself at that picture. If he only knew...


	12. Chapter 12

12.

I followed him into the house and found that Leah had wandered to the kitchen and was talking to Bella, while Sam and the rest were in the living room watching a game on television. I joined them. Leah and Bella stayed in the kitchen when supper was done, since there wasn't room for everyone in the tiny den. She also knew it was easier on Leah not to be right near Sam. Of all the people in the world who could identify with Leah, Bella was the one. I could hear them talking, and from where I was sitting, I had a view of the kitchen. I felt bad about eavesdropping, but I needed to keep an eye on what Leah was thinking.

"I hear you're with Jake now."

"Yes, well officially, anyway. We've been friends forever, and he's helped me a lot in the last year," said Bella.

"I heard about that. We all did, really. I'm sorry your boyfriend left you like that. I know it hurts a lot." Nobody could miss the hurt in Leah's voice.

Bella went over to her and gave her a hug. "I know you do. You of all people are probably the only one who understands the emptiness. It does get better eventually though."

"Yes, that is true, but it is harder when you have to see him every day."

Bella nodded. "Yeah. There is that. I can imagine it doesn't help much."

"No, it doesn't. Sometimes I just get so mad I want to hit something." Leah's face was dark with fury.

"Why don't you?" Bella was being practical. "When I was finally moving again, I'd go into the woods and rage at the trees. I'd be hoarse when I got back, but it did feel good to scream my lungs out in something other than a nightmare."

"Oh, I've done that, believe me. Mom sent me outside after I'd broken all of my furniture, and threatened to bust up the house. It has been more than a year and I still get so angry. I think it is because I just don't understand it. One day...Sam's my whole life. Then, he disappears for like, a month, and comes back totally different. He's still my Sam, but he disappears a lot, and suddenly has all of these meetings with Harry and the Elders all the time. Things were just getting back to normal, and we were back to making plans to marry, talking about our fat babies, and my cousin comes to town. One look at her and he dumps me for her." Tears started down her cheeks, and she looked down at her hands. "I still don't understand. He'd seen Em dozens of times when we were growing up."

Bella looked at me over Leah's shoulder and I could see she was torn. I smiled at her and looked over at Sam. He'd heard it all too and looked stricken. Knowing that she was probably joining the pack didn't help anything. Luckily, Seth, Embry and Qil were oblivious, watching the idiotic wrestling show, trying to match the moves they saw.

"Hey. It's late and you've had a hard two days." She put her hand on Leah's face and made a face of her own. "Do you feel okay? You seem to be hot." Leah shook her head. Bella took her by the arm and led her down the hall to my room. "Why don't you sleep in here. I know it is a mess, but there's a bed, and you can have some peace and quiet for a while. Get some rest if you can. I'll be right here if you need me." She closed the door and wandered back to the kitchen and beckoned to me.

"Leah's really hot," she said in a whisper when I moved to help her with the dishes. "I don't know how this works, but I do remember you got really hot and emotional right before you changed."

"I remember. I'd better get a feel for Seth and talk to Sam." I walked back into the den and found Quil and Embry heading toward the door.

"Thanks for dinner, Bella. It was awesome," Embry said as he stepped outside.

Seth's face fell. He was having fun, and his playmates were gone. I turned and took a stance in front of him and pounced, pinning him to the floor. He laughed and struggled to free himself. I let him up after a few minutes and we went at it again. "Hey, no fair! You're so big there's no way I can get you." He was laughing. I could feel he was warm, but he didn't seem to be as far along as what Bella was describing Leah's symptoms were. Perhaps it was Seth's happy nature. Hopefully it would hold off for a while.

Bella came into the den now, with a pillow and blanket. "Bedtime for you, young man."

"AWW, man! Please can't I stay up longer?" Seth pleaded.

"Look at the clock little man. It is after midnight. You're still in school. Off to bed with you." Bella tried to look stern, but we all laughed.

"Oh, okay. Is it alright if I sleep on the floor where Leah is? She doesn't like to be alone." Seth looked protective, and Bella nodded, pointing toward Jake's room. Seth was at her side in an instant, and reached out to gently stroke her cheek as she slept. "Jake, she's so hot. I think she's sick."

Jake reached out and touched her cheek, and she rolled over, opening her eyes. "Hey. What time is it?" She saw Seth beside her and smiled at him. "What's wrong kid? You look upset. Is Mom okay?"

"Mom's fine. You're sick. You're so hot, sis. Are you okay?" Seth was just about frantic.

"Shhh. It's okay, honey. I feel okay. I'm just tired. I am thirsty though. Can you get me a glass of water?" Seth jumped up to head to the kitchen and she looked at Bella. "I really don't feel right. I don't feel sick, but I feel weird."

Bella looked at me. "Jake?"

"I'll be right back." I ran to the door and found Sam outside with Paul and Jared, who had just arrived. "Sam, it's Leah. Sorry, but I think we need you."

Sam sighed. "I was hoping it wasn't going to happen tonight. I can't be there, Jake. It will just make things worse for her, which will make her all the more dangerous. Go with Paul and Jared and take her to the pack council circle. She'll be safe there, and I'll phase and help from here. I can keep Bella and Seth safe.

I nodded. "You're probably right. She won't be happy hearing your voice with all of ours, but it hopefully won't be as dangerous as having you there." I headed back in to tell Bella what the plan was.

"Can't I go with you? Maybe I can help her, if she sees a friendly face among all of you."

"I see your point, but Seth shouldn't be alone right now, and Sam will have to be phased too. I need you to stay with him. If I need you, I'll send for you." I walked over to Leah and knelt by the bed. "Leah, do you feel well enough to walk?"

Leah sat up and put her feet on the floor. "I think so, why?"

"I think you might feel better if you take a walk. I felt really weird a few weeks ago, and walking helped. That and the screaming at the trees, like Bella suggested." Leah looked at me, surprised. "I have had my share of frustration too. It was me who suggested it to her."

Leah thought for a minute. "Who will stay with Seth? He's too young to stay alone."

"I am NOT! I'm 14 and I'm getting bigger every day." Seth was indignant. "I want to come too. I want to holler at the trees."

"No, Seth. You have school tomorrow and it is the middle of the night as it is," said Bella. I'll stay with you and take you to school in the morning. Maybe you can go holler at the trees tomorrow night. Friday, you know."

Seth hung his head, defeated. Leah stood and pulled him in a hug. "Hey, kid. I know it sucks, but she's right. You stay here, and I'll be fine. I'll be with Jake and the guys. They won't let anything happen to me. I just need a break, I think."

"Okay then." Seth turned to me and looked me over. "Don't let anything happen to my sister, you hear?" He was trying to look intimidating, but I still towered over him. I more knew what he meant though.

I resisted the urge to ruff his hair and looked just as seriously back at him. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to her." I kissed Bella quickly and followed Leah out into the night.


	13. Chapter 13

In proofing, I may have gotten the wolve's colors wrong. If so, oops.

13.

"Leah, I have to check on one thing. You go with Paul and Jared. I'll catch up in a minute." I scanned the area and then whispered "Sam," and waited for him. He stepped from behind the garage as soon as Leah was in the woods. "Quick question. My thought is to go ahead and push the transformation, since it looks like she's going to anyway. Would that be too dangerous?"

Sam shook his head. "She's going to be dangerous until you can get her attention and get her under control. Watch her closely. You'll be able to tell when she's about to phase when she starts shaking all over, like Paul does when he gets mad. Instead of trying to get her to calm down, like I do with Paul, let her pop, and try to get control of her. I've told Quil and Embry to stay near the circle, since the vampire doesn't seem to be in the area tonight. I'll still stay here just in case to protect Bella. I think Seth is fine for the time being." He reached out and put his hand on my shoulder. "You'll be fine, Jake."

I nodded and ran back to the woods to catch up with them. We walked for a long time in silence and then Leah looked over at me and shook her head. "I see you're getting tighter with Sam and his pack of idiots."

"You didn't seem to object to them earlier tonight," I said softly, avoiding her accusation.

"Yeah, well I wasn't so pissed off earlier." She was thoughtful for a minute. "Quil and Embry are okay, but Paul just annoys the crap out of me. He's either trying to boss everyone around or is sulking."

"Yeah," I agreed. "He gets on my nerves too." He had been the Beta until I joined the pack and resented that I had taken it from him. He didn't care that it was my birthright to be Alpha, but as I was refusing to take it, Sam said I was Beta. I didn't want even that, but lineage is lineage. I couldn't explain that to Leah, though. Not yet, anyway.

We walked in silence a little longer, listening to the guys' banter as they jogged ahead of us. She finally looked up at me and sighed. "What changed?"

"Huh?" Though I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"What changed? You hated Sam. 'Sam and his disciples' are what you called the whole lot of them. Now, suddenly, you're following him around with the rest of them and treat him as though the sun sets on his head. I don't get it."

I thought for a long while before answering her. "It is hard to explain. I was going through a really rough time, sort of like you are right now. Sam was there for me. I was really upset at first, because I didn't trust him, but he was patient, and really helped me. I learned he and the other guys aren't so bad after all, and he does kind of grow on you. I know that's not exactly what you want to hear, but it is true."

"Is he behind our walk tonight?"

Wow. Leah was very perceptive. I'll give her that much. "Sort of. It was my idea though. He's sensitive to your feelings and tries to stay away as much as he can. He knows he's hurt you, but he also wants to be around to help you, Seth and your mom right now. You may not believe it, but he hurts too."

Leah growled, deep in her chest, and then looked surprised at the noise. I guessed that it was a new thing. "Well I hope so. It sucks to be me right now. Sorry, but I am glad to know that even though he's all happy with Emily, he feels bad about what he did."

She stopped, and stood quietly for a minute, and I noticed she was trying to control her breathing. She was starting to vibrate all over. I moved to stand behind her and put my arms around her, holding her gently. "Leah," I said softly. "Just breathe. It will pass in a moment. She really started to shake, so I held on tightly, as if to hold her together, and tried to get her to match my breathing. I SO did not want her to pop here. The clearing was just a few hundred yards ahead.

She tried, but the shaking didn't stop. "Jake, I'm scared. What is happening to me? This isn't the first time someone has said I'm really hot, and I have started shaking like this whenever I get upset or mad, which lately has been often. I can't seem to stop, and it is getting worse." She started crying then, and my heart went out to her. "First I lost Sam, now I've lost my dad. I can't be sick. I can't let anything happen to me when my mom and Seth depend on me. Help me, Jake!" She was sobbing now.

I knew it was dangerous, but I picked her up and started jogging toward the circle. If I could get her into the clearing we'd have more room to deal with things when she phased for the first time. Granted, she'd be surrounded, which might not be a good thing, but we'd have the space I felt was more important. As I ran, I told her to breathe in time with my steps, and try to focus on Seth. "Think about Seth, Leah. He's so sweet and gentle. He loves you very much." She wasn't shaking as hard when I set her on her feet in the clearing a few minutes later.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"We call it our council circle. It is kind of an old clubhouse from when I was a kid." Little did I know that when Quil, Embry, and I had found this place as kids, it really had been the pack meeting place. "I come here when I need some space. I thought you could use some space so we brought you here. The trees are good listeners."

"Yeah, I bet." Leah said wryly. "What could you possibly have to rant about? Your life is perfect."

"Not really. My mom died when I was a kid, for starters. I miss her like crazy. My dad got hurt and can't walk ever again. I have loved Bella since I was a little kid, and two years ago she chose someone else. That guy left her. I mean ABANDONED her - and she nearly died. That killed me. Then, for the last 3 months I've watched her slowly recover, but any time I let anything more than friendship show, she would back off and I'd have to start all over again." I moved to sit on my rock, and looked up at her. "Aside from the fact that you just lost your dad, and you have to watch the man you loved be with someone else, I think I may have the corner on being pissed off."

Leah sneered at me. "You can't tell me you're still angry all the time, Jake. You just won Bella. I'll NEVER get Sam back, and since Emily is my cousin, and Sam is something like the next in line to be Chief Elder, they will never leave. I have to see them constantly. Even if Bella had stayed with the other guy, she didn't live right under your nose." She was shaking again.

I figured it was coming soon. I looked over her shoulder and saw four wolves just through the trees at the edge of the clearing. "You're right, Leah. Things are a bit worse for you. You have a right to be angry, but if you keep it inside, it will eventually poison you and make you physically sick. Let it out. Scream. Yell. Cry. Whatever it takes. We're far enough out that nobody will hear you."

She started pacing around the circle like a trapped animal, and she was shaking so hard her teeth were chattering, but she wasn't cold. I could see steam rising off of her as the fever burned. She had her arms wrapped around herself as though she was trying to hold herself together, and was talking angrily to herself. She suddenly stopped, gripped her head in her hands and went to her knees as she screamed. The next thing I knew, scraps of fabric were flying everywhere, and a dark grey wolf lay where Leah had been. She was growling and snarling, and I don't think she'd realized she'd phased yet. I didn't move, but nodded at my brothers.

"Leah!" I called. "Can you hear me?"

She stopped the growling and lay where she was, and I could see she was confused. She stood and took a step forward, and looked down and I recognized the horror stricken howl. "Leah! Focus! Listen to me!" She answered me with snarls and growls and I knew she realized that I knew a lot more than I had let on. She started advancing on me, snarling nastily as she approached. She turned her head suddenly, and I saw the silver wolf that was Paul step into the clearing, followed by Quil, Embry, and Jared. They were being careful not to surround her, but it was also obvious that they weren't going to let her get near me, either. I held out my hands, saying, "Leah, you have to try to calm down enough to listen to us. I know you're confused and scared but this is supposed to happen. That's why I brought you out here." Snarls answered me and I figured she was swearing at me. She started advancing toward me again, and Paul stepped between us, snarling, and she backed up a bit. I decided it was time to join the party, so I quickly slipped my shorts off and phased.

Leah. Was. Pissed. She couldn't decide if she was more angry that we all knew and she didn't than she was about the fact that she was suddenly a wolf. ..._you KNEW this was going to happen! Why didn't you tell me first? A little warning would have been nice you know._

_Jake, can we please talk to her now?_ asked Jared, forgetting that everyone could hear it. Leah's head whipped in his direction at the contact, confused.

_Yeah, we can hear each other's thoughts. As long as you're going to be angry, add saying goodbye to your privacy to the list. _This was Paul.

_What? Oh I am SO getting out of here_, said Leah and she took off into the trees. Quil and Embry followed, and Paul stayed with me. She was mad at me, and Paul was, well Paul. Quil would be able to calm her down. Maybe. I sat down to wait, listening.

_Go AWAY. I don't want you here. Leave me alone!_

_Sorry, we can't. Until you get a grip and get control of yourself, you're stuck with us. _Quil sounded compassionate but firm.

_Get control of myself? I'm not human any more, can't you see that? How am I going to explain this to my mom?_

_Well, you can't. _

_What?_

_Pack rules. Look, we'll get to that but first you have to get hold of yourself. Run all you want to burn off the rage, but eventually you'll have to stop or start swimming. _Quil again.

_She IS taking this better than anyone else has_, said Paul.

_You're right, but she still needs some time._ Sam finally spoke.

_Wait, did I just hear Sam? Isn't he at Jake's house?_

_Yeah. We can hear each other's thoughts even if we are about 300 miles apart. It is kind of cool, really_. Leave it to Embry to try to be positive.

_Leah?_ I made sure to keep my voice calm. _Leah? Listen to me carefully. I know you think this is permanent, but think. Think, Leah. When you left the house, the guys were all human, and you saw me phase in front of you. You will be able to change back, as soon as you get control of yourself and can calm down. You need to calm down so you can think._

_I don't want to think, Jake. I can't believe this is happening to me. I don't understand what is happening to me. All I know is I have to run. That and I want to tear your head off._

_I can understand that. All of us can identify with what you are feeling right now. The good thing is that we have each other and we can help you get through this. Believe it or not you are taking it pretty well so far. I almost killed my dad._

_You did? _

_Yeah. He didn't know all of the signs and I was acting weird and he said something and I exploded. Literally. _

_Wow. How did Billy take it? Wait. I thought I can't tell my mom. Why does Billy get to know?_

_Why don't you turn around and come back and we can explain things to you?_

_We?_

_Yeah. There are 5 of us, you make 6. We. Sam won't be there, he's staying to keep an eye on Bella and Seth._

_Why does he need to do that?_

_Just come back and we'll explain._

_FINE. So...Quil? Embry? Where are we and which way is home?_


	14. Chapter 14

14.

Seth was disappointed when we all showed up at the house on Saturday afternoon. "Aww MAN! I was looking forward to getting to shout at the trees last night. Tonight we have to say goodbye to my dad."

"How about we say goodbye with a bonfire? We could honor him the way our forefathers honored tribal Elders, and then they will tell the old stores so we can learn them and pass them on. I was just a kid the last time I heard them." It had already been decided, but Seth didn't need to know that.

"Awesome!" Seth loved anything historical about the tribe. "Dad would like that."

"It will be great. We're going to honor him, and the Elders are going to tell the old legends so we won't forget to pass them on. I was only a kid when I heard them last. It is time to tell them again."

Bella was standing in the kitchen doorway holding a dish towel, watching as the rest of the boys dug into a huge meal that she'd prepared. Sam had been our "cell phone" and had told her we were all coming back. When we were close, he went home to Emily. She looked up at me and smiled. "Hey."

I crossed the room to her and she put her arms around my neck. I cupped her face and tipped it up to me so I could kiss her.

"AW Geez man, take it somewhere else," said Embry.

I simply turned my back on all of them. "I missed you. How is Seth?"

"I missed you, too." She smiled up at me. "He's been fine. He's the same, I think. From what you told me, I don't think he's ready yet, but if Leah did, he's bound to. How did she take it all?"

"She did okay, once we got her calmed down. She sure ran Quil and Embry for a while. She wasn't wild about the idea of being a wolf, but was relieved to know she wasn't dying. Her mother would, in the end be able to know about it, as she'd be taking Harry's place on the Council. Leah would have someone to turn to, and Sue would understand, to some degree, what happened with Sam. "I was surprised how well she took the information we downloaded to her - sometimes we were all talking at once. She discovered with great satisfaction the extent of Sam's pain at hurting hour, which, for the time being, balances out the whole lack of privacy thing."

"I wondered why she had such a satisfied look on her face when she came in," said Bella.

Later that night everything was set. We all met on the beach after dark and Leah and Seth lit the bonfire. The ceremony to honor Harry was a solemn one, but toward the end when we started telling our favorite stories about him, we were soon laughing and crying as we lovingly remembered him.

The fire started to die down, and Old Quil, the eldest of the Elders began speaking. Emily had been appointed scribe, and was writing down the legends so that they would not be forgotten. He started with the very beginnings of the Quileute people, and continued on through Taha Aki, the very first of the Spirit wolves. Those of us already in the pack listened to the stories with more respect, while Seth was totally entranced. I decided then that whenever Seth's turn to join the pack came, he'd be easy.

I felt Bella stiffen when Billy talked about Ephrahaim and the treaty, but she relaxed when he simply referred to the "cold ones" instead of calling them by name. Leah had already put it together and gave her a hostile look across the fire, and it was all I could do to suppress the warning growl. Billy looked over at her and stressed that the treaty had been drawn because this coven had shown they were different, and did not nor every would feed on people. She still scowled, and anyone could see she thought differently about Bella's former boyfriend now that she understood everything. I sensed a difficult conversation coming.

My dad ended his part of the story and Old Quil startled me by calling my name: "Jacob, son of Billy, please approach the Elders."

I approached them and knelt in front of them, my back to the rest of the group. "Yes?" I noticed all of them were watching me intently. My dad said, "Jacob Black, do you acknowledge your heritage?"

I tried not to look blank as my mind raced to figure out what they were getting at. "Yes. Of course. I am proud to be a Quileute. We are a great nation."

Old Quil asked, "What is your lineage, Jacob Black?"

CRAP. I got it now. Sam had gotten to them. Wonderful. "I am the son of Billy Black, the Chief Elder and leader of the Quileute people. Ephrahaim Black, who brokered the treaty, was my grandsire, and I am a direct descendant of Taha Aki, the first Chief to have joined with a Spirit Wolf."

Dad looked at me again. "Do you accept then, that you will one day be Leader, and Chief Elder of this tribe?"

I looked him in the eye and said "Yes."

Old Quil looked at me intently and inclined his head toward Bella. "You have chosen a woman. Do you accept that your wolf will imprint on a female and you will have to give her up?"

I looked at him, and realized that Sam hadn't shared that part of our conversation. I was thinking about how to explain what happened when Bella spoke. "May I address the Elders?"

Billy nodded. "You may speak, Bella Swan."

Bella rose and approached, kneeling beside me. She squeezed my hand, and began. "Jacob does not have to give me up. The First Alpha, Taha Aki told me that he has been given a special magic."

Old Quil looked intently at her. "Please continue."

Bella looked over at Emily, who was still writing. "Emily, I need to you put the pen down for a bit. What I am about to tell is not for the legends, but the Council and those of us present may hear but we are all bound to secrecy."

I was very interested in what she was about to say, for I had not been able to hear what the old wolf had said to her, and had arrived toward the end. Bella looked at me, and squeezed my hand. "I guess you have all heard about what happened between us a few days ago, and know that we have finally realized we are a couple. What happened to Jacob was rather confusing, and I wanted to understand it. I knew I might not get an answer, because I'm not Quileute, but I figured that if I can go off by myself and talk to God, why can't I talk to the First Alpha?"

I chuckled to myself as I envisioned this and she squeezed my hand to tell me to shut up. "To my amazement, he appeared to me and told me that he was Taha Aki - the man of the legends you just told. He told me that the men and wolves had an agreement with the partnership, so to speak, and that in exchange for getting the strength and power of his wolf, the man must allow the wolf to choose the mate. As you know, this is sometimes a painful part of the partnership."

I saw a brief flash of pain across both Leah and Sam's faces, and Bella looked over at them and went on to tell them what Taha Aki had told her. She looked sadly to Sam. "This does not mean that you did not love her enough, Sam. It is hard to explain, but has something to do with being the Chief and the Alpha, and the First Alpha said he did not make the decision to bend the wolf's will lightly. It hurt both of them and the partnership was not ever as strong as it was supposed to be, though it was strong enough." Sam nodded.

Bella paused to take a breath and continued. "Just as the Chief so many generations ago loved his wife, the love Jacob has for me is so strong that he could see no other female. His wolf knows this is a danger to the pack and the tribe. and since the wolf shares Jacob's mind and memories, he decided that should he assert his right and force Jacob to submit to an imprint, the shock of being abandoned again would most likely kill me. Without me, Jacob would be no leader, no Chief. As Alpha wolf, he could not allow that to happen. Taha Aki told me that it was Jacob's WOLF who called called to him and asked for the magic of the binding be given to Jacob. So you see, since his wolf made the choice, there has been no bending of any being's will. Jacob will never have to abandon the woman he loves, for his wolf loves me too. The partnership is strong and the tribe will be safe."

I looked down at her and gently kissed her before she stood and moved back to her blanket and sat down.

Old Quil looked at me intently for a long moment. "Is this true?"

"I did not know it was called Binding, but the word matches what I saw happen. I also know that my wolf has chosen her and will not imprint. Neither the tribe nor the pack are in danger."

"Will you, then, assume your right as Alpha of the wolf pack, to lead them and protect your people?"

I thought for a long moment, as everything became clear. Sam had told me in so many words that I was already the Alpha. Even earlier when the guys had apologized, they'd acknowledged it. Sam also had stepped aside and let me handle Leah even though the Alpha always brings the new members into the pack. I also realized that my wolf had given me a gift, but I needed to give him something in return. All that was left was to say it out loud. I sat up straight and resolutely said, "Yes."

He motioned for me to turn around, saying, "Then take what is yours."

I stood up and turned around and saw that while my back was turned, the remainder of the circle had emptied, and only Bella and Emily remained. I heard a gasp of shock from behind me as several enormous wolves approached the fire from behind the rocks. The enormous black wolf that was Sam motioned for the others to stay back, and alone he came forward and stopped on his side of the fire. He lowered his head and growled a challenge.

I stopped for a second to think. I needed to take him as a wolf, but did I run off to phase, or did I just do it here? I didn't like the idea of shredding a pair of pants but I wasn't about to casually drop them in front of the Council either. I decided a phase on the fly was best, and leapt over the fire. _Sam! I have to fight you?_

_You must, Jake. My wolf insists that if you are to be Alpha you must take it from him. It is as it should be. You can't kill me, you know._

I leapt on him, snarling, and while it sounded awful, and we each got a few wounds that would take a day to heal, I pinned him. I (gently) took him by the throat and asked, _Do you yield to me? _

_I yield. I submit to you as Alpha wolf_, said Sam.

I let go of him and he stood taking his place to my left. _I am Jacob Black, heir of Ephrahaim Black, Chief and Alpha of the Quileute people. I claim my birthright as Alpha of this pack._

One by one, the wolves approached, to be pinned and submit to me as Alpha. I was just about to turn back to the Elders after Leah came forward and accepted me when a small grey wolf literally bounced up to me, leaping up to lick my mouth the way young wolves do. I looked at the people around the fire and finally realized that Seth wasn't with them. _Seth?_ _How? _I reached up with one paw and gently pushed the wiggling pup down and tried to hold him still.

_Seth, you asked to be here, be still and let him do this. You're supposed to be submissive, not flipped out. This *is* a solemn occasion. _That was Embry.

_Oh! right! Sorry Jake._

_No problem, Seth, you are forgiven this time._ I growled softly. _Please be still._

_I'll try, but it tickles, the_ wriggling wolf under me never stopped giggling, but finally managed to lay still. _I submit to you as my Alpha, Jake. _He kind of wrecked the look of submission in that his tail was wagging but I smiled down at him anyway and let him up. I turned to look at my pack. I nodded at Sam, who nodded back.I looked across the fire at the others, who were looking at the scene with awe and respect. Bella blew me a kiss, and then I led the pack back around the rocks. _Wow. That was unexpected. Sam are you okay?_

_Yes. I'll be fine. I'm already healing. _

_Okay...will someone explain Seth to me please?_


	15. Chapter 15

15.

_That's my fault, Jake! I've been able to do it for about a month, but I kept it a secret. I didn't know anyone else could do it too. I just thought it was cool. Oh this is so so totally cool!_

_Okay, but I don't get how nobody heard him._

Sam: _As near as I can tell, he wasn't IN any pack, because he didn't know about it, so he wasn't on our frequency, so to speak. He could phase in and out at will and we never knew._

_Hey, look at it this way_, said Paul, _at least we don't have to spend an evening chasing someone down cause they're all freaked out. We just have to rein him in and teach him manners._

I looked at Seth. _You realize this is a huge secret, and you can't tell anyone. Ever._

_Of course, Jake. Who would believe me anyway?_

_You have me there. I sighed. First order of business. You all know that Bella still cares very much for the Cullens. Granted, they have left, and might not come back, but there has been a lot of vampire traffic lately. It would not be a good thing to kill one of them and break the treaty. I want you team up and go to the Cullen's place and go over it thoroughly. I know they've been gone for a while, but their scent is still there. Memorize it. If you run across their scent, or make contact, you are NOT to attack, but to let me know immediately._

Leah was the first to object, as predicted. _I still don't get why we have to leave them alone. They're what we were created for. They hurt Bella, though I still can't fathom why she'd love a leech._

_You'd better leave Bella alone if you know what's good for you_, said Paul. _I'll explain the rest to you later. Come on, let's go. Jared, you take the kid._

_Edward is the one who hurt her, and the rest left to avoid causing her further pain. If they come back, I want to know, and *I* will deal with them. If anyone touches any of them, INCLUDING Edward, you will have to answer to me. Is that clear?_ I hoped I looked fierce enough to be taken seriously. At least Seth looked appropriately subdued. _I will run patrol tomorrow with Sam, Jared, and Seth. Everyone else is on tonight after the bonfire, and I will check in occasionally. Any questions? My pack shook their heads. Good. Phase back and come back to the fire_.

I turned and headed back to the bonfire, and lay on the sand next to where Bella sat. She put her arms around me and whispered, "Why are you still a wolf?"

I rolled my eyes and picked up a scrap of the shorts I'd been wearing. She got the picture, and giggled. One by one, the others returned to the fire. "Seth and Jared ran an errand and will be back soon," said Leah as she sat down. Sam threw some more wood on the fire and we roasted marshmallows. A few minutes later, Seth and Jared jogged into the firelight and Seth put a small bag at my feet. I looked at him and he said "We ran back to your place and got you a change of clothes." I gratefully nudged him and picked it up and trotted to the rocks. When I got back everyone was packing up their blankets.

"It's getting late, and some of us have to run patrol tonight," said Paul.

"Jake, will you take care of the fire?" asked Billy.

"Sure, Dad. I'll be back later after I take Bella home."

He smiled at me and said "Whenever." He looked up at Sam and said, "May I have a lift home?" Sam laughed and helped me carry him across the beach to the parking lot. When we got to Sam's car, I bent to pick him up and he put a hand on my arm, so I knelt down to see him. "I'm real proud of you, son." He had tears in his eyes. I pulled him into my arms and hugged him hard.

"Thanks, Dad." I gently placed him into the car and closed the door. "See you later."

"Oh don't worry about me; I can take care of myself." He waved as Sam drove off.

I took Bella's hand and we walked together back to the bonfire. She sat in front of me and leaned back into me and watched the fire for a long time without speaking. "You are awfully quiet. Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine," I said. I pulled her chin to me and kissed her. "I do need to tell you something, though." I helped her turn to face me and held her hands. "I asked the pack to check out the Cullen's place tonight."

"Why?"

"Well, Victoria's still running around and there seems to be more vampires around since more wolves are joining the pack. I am pretty sure the Cullens are not coming back, but if they do, I don't want the pack to attack any of them for two reasons: it would break the treaty, but you think of them as family."

"OH!" Her hands flew to her mouth. "You did that for me, didn't you?"

I nodded. "I figured that if the pack learns what their scents are, they can tell the friendly vampire from the enemy. I am not sure I trust them, but if they mean so much to you, I have to protect them too. Most of the pack sees it my way, but there are a few who will need to be watched. Leah wants to rip one particular vampaire apart for you."

"She does? I got the feeling earlier today when she got back that she was really mad at me. She called me a traitor under her breath, but I still heard her."

"She doesn't quite get the 'how you could love a vampire' thing, but she totally gets being abandoned by someone you loved. THAT is what is pissing her off right now. I've got her with Paul so he can keep her under control."

Bella smiled. "I guess I'll take it as a compliment that she wants to rip him apart simply because he abandoned me, not because of the vampire thing at all, then."

I had to laugh too. "Sure. Let's just think of it that way. Anyway, I went over there yesterday and found that there are no fresh trails, but the scent is still there. They do smell different than Victoria or the other vampire trails. I am not sure, but I think it has to do with their diet, so even if we can't put a name with the scent, we'll be able to tell the difference between a Cullen and the enemy." I sighed. "I wish we could get into the house. Since it is closed up, the scents will be stronger since they've been closed up."

Bella was quiet again for a while, and then said quietly, "If I had a way to get you in, would I have to go with you?:

I looked down at her, surprised. "You have a key? That would be awesome!" I kissed her and realized I hadn't answered her question. "No, of course you wouldn't have to go if you didn't feel up to it. You could draw a floor plan for me and label the bedrooms, and that way we could put scents with names. We won't disturb a thing, I promise."

She thought for a few more minutes, staring into the fire. I could feel she was a bit distant, the way she'd been a few months ago, but she didn't feel lost. "I can't go there, Jake. It hurts to even think of it, but I can get you in." She turned to me and I pulled her into my arms, holding her together. She sighed, and relaxed a little. When she looked up at me, she had tears on her cheeks. "Thank you, Jacob. I know this is hard for you, but you know me so well. I love you."

"I love you too." It was just then that a shooting star blazed across the sky and both of us looked up to see it.

"Quick! Make a wish!" I held her close and made my wish. Then I pulled us back to lie on the blanket and we took turns finding the constellations as the fire burned down even more. It started to get chilly and she turned to curl up against me, tucking herself under my arm. "Mmmm. A portable electric blanket." Her breathing slowed and I felt her relax as she fell asleep. After the fire burned down enough to put it out with sand, I picked her up and carried her gently to the truck and took her home.


	16. Chapter 16

16.

The next day Bella called and said she was on the way with the map and the key. I met her over at Emily's house, so they could visit while we were all gone. The pack met me in the woods and we ran over to the Cullen's house.

"Okay everyone this is just a scent finding mission. You are not to disturb anything in the house. Here are copies of the layout; you'll see that there were three pairs of mates, so both scents will be in those rooms. You'll have to find the individual scents on the clothing. Any questions?" I opened the door and stepped inside.

"Yeesh! It sure stinks in here. Let's get this done fast." said Paul.

"I don't think it's so bad," said Seth. "It isn't as bad as that trail we were on last night."

"WOW," said Quil as he walked further into the house. The Cullens had apparently left most of the furniture. I had to admit, the house was amazing. "Where'd they get the money to pay for all of this and then just leave it?"

"I think it has something to do with living for centuries. Bella didn't really go into it, and I'm not pushing."

"Why not?" asked Jared. "They're the enemy now. She should tell us all of their secrets so we can know how to defeat them."

"No, that's not how it works. She was given secrets, and they aren't hers to tell. She's doing us a huge favor by letting us in the house. We will take what she decides to give us, such as the fact that Edward could hear other people's thoughts, and Alice could see the future. We also know that some can choose not to feed on humans."

"We knew this group didn't feed on humans, Jake. It is the reason for the treaty," said Paul.

"Anyway, I want to get back, so let's get this done and get out of here." I quickly went through the rooms, and as I suspected, the scent wasn't as sweet as that of regular vampires. I did manage to figure out the differences between them all, and as Edward was the only resident of his room, his was the easiest. As I walked from room to room, I tried to see them as people, the way Bella did. I saw that they had different preferences in clothing, music, and even art.

"Hey Jake, you need to see this." Embry called from downstairs. I got to the kitchen and he was looking at a piece of paper sitting on the counter. It was folded in half, and had Bella's name written on it. Someone had left a message for her. "Are you going to read it?" he asked me.

I thought about that. Should I? How would I feel if Bella read something meant for me? "I am going to read it. I'll hear about it eventually anyway, and if it is something awful, she's not getting it." I picked it up and read aloud:

Dearest Bella,  
I am saddened beyond words that we have to leave you. You are like  
a daughter to me, and I will always, always love you. I am so sorry  
that you are hurting, and wish there was something I could do to take  
back the hurt. Alice is almost inconsolable, and even Rosalie is quiet,  
which says volumes.

Carlisle and I want you to have the house. It is paid for, as are all of  
the bills and maintenance for several lifetimes. At any rate, even if you  
choose not to live here, nobody will ever bother it, and no one else will  
ever live in it.

Even before all of this happened, Edward was concerned about a  
possible danger from Victoria. Please know that if there is ever a need,  
one of us will come to you. Just leave a message at the number below.

All my love,

Esme

"They really loved her, didn't they?" asked Leah. She had tears on her cheeks. "I feel like having my head examined for saying this, but being here, and seeing the pictures of her in their bedrooms, I can see how much they all loved her. I even found this," she held up a CD, "in Edward's room. He wrote a lullaby for her. It is beautiful."

"I thought we weren't supposed to touch anything," said Paul.

"I know, but I saw it there, and the label was hand written, and the music was next to it and his name was down as the composer. I had to listen," said Leah.

"Yeah, well put it back. I am sure that Bella isn't ready to hear it again yet," said Quil.

"You're right." Leah turned and headed back upstairs.

"What are you going to do about the letter?" asked Sam?

"I'm going to give it to her. It may upset her, but it only lets them know they loved her, and it isn't from him." I looked at him intently. "I'm also thinking about calling the number."

"You are?" Sam was surprised. "Why do you want them here?"

"It isn't that I want them here; it is that there are suddenly more vampires in the area and we don't know why. I'd just like to ask some questions. They don't need to be here to answer questions."

"I don't think they are friends of the Cullens," said Sam. "Or at least I hope so. Surely they would tell any friends coming through not to feed in this area."

"I think you're right about that. Bella did say that the Cullens worked very hard at fitting in and appearing as human as possible." I sighed. "I'm just getting concerned because there are more deaths and it seems like something big is coming." I picked up the phone and dialed the number. A recording told me to leave a message.

"Hello. This is Jacob Black, Leader and Alpha of the Quileute people with whom you have the treaty. I am using this number because I want to talk to you about Victoria. She is back, and we think she has friends. I cannot stress enough that you must call me at xxx-xxx-xxxx before you come back. Bella is still very fragile and you need to find me first. This is very important. Well, thanks."

I hung up the phone and went outside where the pack was waiting for me. "I called and left a message. Now all we do is see if they really call back." I locked up and we phased and ran home.


	17. Chapter 17

17.

When I entered Emily's house, I found her and Bella surrounded by stacks of papers. Apparently Emily got word from the Elders that our school work had been suffering. She looked up when we came in. "The Principal informed the Elders today that Sam's 'Gang' has missed too much school and their grades are falling, and he thinks that Sam is a bad influence." We all laughed. "Since I am a teacher, I have volunteered to home school you and get you back on track. The Elders have agreed that this would be the best solution." We all groaned. "Actually, I think you'll like this better. Tomorrow, you will all get your books and bring them here. I'll spend a few days working up a plan and you'll work with me as your schedule permits."

"Sounds okay to me," said Paul, and the rest of the pack agreed. I could tell that they were relieved to know they didn't have to work school into the schedule any more.

"Bella, are you ready to go?" I asked. She nodded and gathered her things. I drove to the beach and we walked hand in hand to our tree.

"So, how did it go?"

"It was fine. Thanks so much. We were able to identify all of their scents and I think they'll be safe. I think, too, the pack got a better understanding of them. I know I did. I still find myself not liking them just because of who they are, and who I am, but I am trying."

She looked at me and smiled. "Thank you. I know it is hard for you." She noticed I was studying her and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I...I found something when I was there. I need to give it to you, but I need to tell you something first." I pulled the letter out of my pocket. "Please don't be mad; I read it first. It wasn't in an envelope, it was just lying on the counter." I tried to read her face but it was blank. "I only read it because I worried it would hurt you and I can't allow that."

She took the paper from me and looked up. "It's okay, Jake. I'm not mad. I can tell from the handwriting it isn't from him. Would you still have given it to me if it was?"

I didn't even have to think about it. "Yes."

She turned to settle against me and read the letter, and I felt her weight sag against me as the full effect of it sank in. I held her close and she turned to me and sobbed. "Hey...it's okay." I noticed though, as I held her that she no longer held herself, as though she were falling apart. She held me, and let me hold her. Things were okay.

"All this time, I've had a way to call them..." she started and was silent for a while. "Well, it is better like this. I am glad I didn't find the note. I'd have called because I was hysterical and it would have been silly." She turned to look up at me. "That and I had you."

I smiled. "Yes you did." I cupped her chin and bent to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around me and turned so that she could sit on my lap. I held her and kissed her until we were both out of breath.

"Can you stay for dinner or do I need to get you home?" I asked.

I can stay. Charlie is at your house watching the game. I'm supposed to cook." She stood and held her hand out to me and we walked back to the truck. "I'm going to help Emily tutor you and the rest of the pack. She says her strength is math an science, while mine is English. We should be a good team. I won't be able to help full time until school gets out, but graduation is only a few weeks away." She sounded happy, which made me very happy. I realized this was the first time a conversation involving any of the Cullens hadn't made her withdraw. She leaned into me and held my free hand as I drove us home.

When we got to my house, she headed immediately for the kitchen, and Charlie followed her to catch up on her day. My dad looked very solemn, so I walked over and sat by him. "What's up, Dad?"

He looked at me and very quietly said, "You got a phone call."

I sat up. "Who called?"

"He wouldn't say, but he said I couldn't write anything down and that the message was for you only."

"Okay." It had to be Dr. Cullen. I tried to be casual, but my dad noticed the tension in my arms. "What did he say?"

"Just three things: I am on the way, I understand completely, and I will find you." Billy looked at me. "That doesn't make any sense to me, I hope you understand it."

I nodded and frowned. "I understand completely. I'll be right back." I went outside and phased. _Sam...I just got a call. I think Carlisle is on the way. This must be bad if he is coming here instead of just talking to me. Tell the pack to watch for him and remind them not to attack._

_Gotcha. No problem._

I phased and went back into the house, hoping I could appear normal. The house already smelled great when I opened the door. Bella smiled and handed me a spoon and told me to stir while she worked on another dish. In no time, we had a meal on the table and laughed about the day as we ate. After we washed the dishes, Bella sighed. "I'm sorry Jake, but I have to get home. I have school tomorrow and a term paper is due by the end of the week."

"That's okay; I'm supposed to be on patrol in a little while anyway." I walked her to the truck and kissed her goodnight. "May I drive you home?" She smiled as she scooted over to the passenger seat and cuddled up to me as I drove. Her house was dark when we arrived, and I tried to look casual as I scanned the are to make sure it was safe, but she noticed.

"What's wrong, Jake. You're suddenly on edge."

"It's nothing, I think." I rubbed her back, but pulled her close. "I'm just worried about all of the bl— I mean vampires that have been around lately. They're after something and I can't figure out what."

"And you think that Victoria may still try to get to me?"

"I can't see why she'd stop just because you're not with him any more. You said that the other one...Laurent? He was going to kill you for her. I'm not convinced she's been scared off because we killed the other one."

"You'll tell me, won't you?"

"Tell you what?"

"If she comes back. You won't keep anything from me, right?"

"No, if she comes back, or if anyone is after you, I'll tell you." I kissed her and walked her to the door. It smelled okay, so I let her in. "I love you. Good night."

She closed the door and I walked to the forest and phased._ I'm on duty, Sam. You're relieved. I'm at Bella's and I'm going to loop back to our territory past the Cullen place. How are things where you are?_

_All is quiet here. Catch you later. Call if you need me_, said Sam.

I circled the house first, to make sure there were no out of place scents. Nothing today. I ran toward the Cullen's place and found everything quiet, and nobody but us had been there since yesterday. I ran an arc around to the north and headed toward the reservation. _Any sign of one of the Cullens?_ I asked.

_Nothing to the south_, said Embry.

I was about 5 miles from our lands when I ran across a scent that was familiar. I followed it and found a dead elk in a small clearing. It was positioned carefully, as though someone had taken great care after killing it. I inspected it and found two punctures on its neck, and as I suspected, discovered it had been drained of blood. The scent was Dr. Cullen's. Apparently he'd fed here. _To keep him from eating me?_ I wondered.

_Are you concerned? Do you want us to come to you?_ Embry and Quil called to me.

_Well, I need you, but I'm not worried about the vam— Dr. Cullen._ The more I thought of them by their names, the more it would please Bella. _I think that this elk would feed a few families on the reservation who need help. I want you to take it to my house, dress it out, and then take to Sam. He'll know which families need help._

The three of them skidded to a stop in front of the dead animal. Embry wrinkled his nose. _You're going to let our people eat something a vampire touched?_

_Yes. What of it? _They looked disgusted. _Look. We have hungry families on our reservation. This coven of vampires does not feed on people. They use the blood of the animal, which we do not use. I know we don't worship Mother Earth any more, but we still respect the Earth and the things it gives us. Rather than let the meat go to waste, we should honor its sacrifice to another being and let it nourish the People._

_I think it is a fine idea.__ I'd eat some,_ said Seth, who had picked it up by the throat and was trying to sling it over his back.

Embry sighed and took it from him, easily swinging it onto his back. _Come on, kid. You can help us._ They all ran off toward our lands.

I was looking for the scent again when I heard footsteps and turned to see Carlisle had just entered the clearing and was standing still as a statue. "Jacob?" He asked.

I turned to face him, said "_Yes_" but forgot I was a wolf and it came out as a bark. I nodded then, and he nodded back.

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand wolf. Is there any way you can return to your human form?" He asked. He still hadn't moved.

I sat on my haunches in the ferns and phased. "Sorry about that - I can't wear clothes when I'm a wolf. Do you mind turning your back?"

He turned around. "Of course. I am so sorry - I should have thought about that."

I quickly pulled my shorts on and stood up. "Thanks. You can turn around now. Sorry I don't have more clothes, but I have to travel light." I indicated my lack of shirt and shoes.

I looked at him warily, unsure of what to do next. I heard movement behind me and realized that one of the wolves had stayed behind and was in the forest about 25 yards behind me. "I guess you know that one of my pack has decided I can't meet with you alone. Sorry about that."

"I understand," said Carlisle. "No offense taken. To be honest, while I knew he was out there, and was surprised he was the only one. Even with the treaty, as the beings we are, it is only natural to be suspicious of one another. I came here alone, but the others are in a city nearby." He was silent for a minute and then smiled. "I'm sorry. I didn't introduce my self. I'm Carlisle. I guess you could say I am the leader of my coven, though we prefer to call ourselves a family. I recognize you; you are Billy Black's son. I never treated him at the hospital, for obvious reasons, but I have seen the two of you in the hall."

I approached uncertainly and reached out to take it. I was not prepared for his skin to be so cold, but his handshake was as friendly as his demeanor. "Yes, I remember you. I never understood why my dad was always upset when you were near him. Well, not until I was called by the wolf, anyway."

"I know you called me about something important, but if you don't mind, please tell me about Bella first. You said she was fragile. How is she?"

I decided not to pull any punches. I described the last 8 months to him in vivid detail, so he would know what we have all been through. I had no idea a vampire could blanch, since he was already so pale, but I swear his color changed at my description of a catatonic Bella. His face reflected many emotions as I told him about her, but he smiled as I finished by saying that she had opened her heart again. "I've loved her forever, but she's finally allowed me in, and she loves me back." I hoped I stressed that part enough but would be happy to reinforce the idea if needed. I went on to tell about my idea to learn about their scents so that we wouldn't attack and he seemed genuinely touched.

"We loved her as a daughter, and that hasn't changed. Even if she isn't with..." pain flickered across his face "my son...she still means a great deal to us and we protect those who we love." He grew serious. "Tell me about the danger."

"Several weeks ago, we happened upon a vampire about to kill Bella. She later told us he was called Laurent. She said he was sent by another vampire named Victoria, who is upset that Edward killed her mate and wants a life for a life. We've given chase and tried to get her several times, but she's a fast one. She's not the big problem though. There have been a rash of killings in Seattle, and we've found several vampire trails coming from that direction into this area. The police don't know anything of course, but we think it is vampires, not gangs."

"What makes you think the killings are related to the vampire trails you are finding? There are many nomads who wander about. They may have heard about my family and wanted to see for themselves."

"That may be true, but we can smell vampire all over the body. Bears are being blamed, but I am sure a vampire was there first. Something instinctive tells me that something else is behind it. Can you help us?"

Carlisle was quiet for a minute as he thought about it. "Yes, we can investigate it. I will go back to my family and tell them what you have told me. We will go to Seattle and look into things. Shall we meet again in two days?"

"Yes. Let's meet here in two days." I held out my hand this time. "Thanks, Carlisle."

He took mine and gave me a warm smile. "Anything for Bella, Jacob." He turned and vanished into the forest.


	18. Chapter 18

18.

After he left, I phased and joined Quil. _I wish you hadn't done that. He could have taken offense and attacked._

_And he would have been outnumbered_, answered Quil. _I wasn't about to leave you alone with the enemy. It was only because you discovered the elk that the rest went home. Otherwise we all would have stayed. _

I rolled my eyes and we continued our patrol. _I'm going to circle south through Forks and then back to the reservation. You take the north and we'll meet as we circle back._ I ran back toward Bella's and skidded to a stop in front of a strange car parked on the road about 4 miles out. I smelled a vampire and was immediately on alert. I circled the car and discovered the scent was one of the Cullens.

Alice.

What was she doing here? I followed her scent as it led away from the car toward the Swan's house. I sped toward the house; almost seeing red with fury, for Carlisle had lied to me. If Bella were harmed in any way, I would kill them all, treaty or not.

The trail, however, didn't lead directly to the house, but around back and ended at a tree about 100 yards away. I leapt back when a vampire landed just feet away from me, having jumped down from the tree. I crouched in a low growl.

"You must be Jacob," the tiny female vampire in front of me began. "I'm sorry I startled you. I heard you coming and thought you knew I was up here."

I sat down and phased, realizing I would be naked in front of her, but decided I didn't care in case I needed to phase back in a hurry. "Carlisle said he as alone - as in the rest of you were back in the city. I TOLD him Bella was too fragile to see any of you." I was shaking, trying to stay in control.

"He doesn't know I am here. I knew he was meeting with you, and wasn't sure the rest of your pack - I don't even know how many of you there are - would be with you. *Somebody* needed to be protecting her."

She had me there.

Before I could say anything else, she said, "Good thing too. Don't you smell it? I guess you didn't because you came from the other direction. A vampire came from the direction of our house and came to hers, and then went back. I'd have gone in to check and track it if Bella wasn't home."

I was stunned. How did I miss the scent? I lifted my head and smelled the air and growled as I caught the faint stink. It was full on regular vampire. "You need to step back. I have to alert the pack but I can only do it as a wolf." I managed as I phased. She stepped back but didn't make any sudden moves. _I need everyone on alert NOW. A vamprie got into Bella's house. It circled from the west, around the Cullens and came in that way. You find the trail; I'm going to investigate from here. Find out where it came from and where it went. You'll also find the scent of one of the female Cullens, Alice. She is here and I am dealing with her. GO!_

The wolves that were phased headed out immediately. Paul was dispatched to get the rest of the pack who were off duty. I phased back and quickly stepped into my shorts. "I've alerted the pack. I need to investigate the house and Bella is going to freak."

"If you can get her out of the house, I can check it for you," offered Alice. "That was way cool, by the way."

"You'd do that for us?"

"Sure. I'm here to help you protect Bella. She can't know I'm here, right? Let me help."

I nodded. "Okay, but I have to give the credit to someone else for now." She nodded. I held out my hand and tried not to wince at the chill when she shook it. "Thanks for coming. Call my father's house when you've checked the house." I gave her the number and ran to the house.

I ran to the window and called to her. It was late, but the light was still on. She came over and called for me to come up. I asked her to come down and meet me at the door. She looked puzzled but she came down anyway. "Jake, what's up?"

I decided to go with the truth. I'd promised, hadn't I? "I need you to come with me. A vampire was at the house. We need to check it out."

She froze in fear. "Vampire? Victoria?"

"I don't know…I don't think so. It wasn't a scent I recognize. Right now, a vampire is a vampire in my book. We have to go now. Get your books, some clothes, and anything else you need. You're not staying here tonight."

"Right." She turned to go back in the house and I followed her. We got her things and left. At least I knew Charlie wouldn't be back. He was helping Billy with Sue. I put her in the truck and slid into the driver's seat and pulled out.


	19. Chapter 19

19.

Billy caught my eye when we got to the house. I decided that she would sleep in my room and pointed her in that direction. I went over to my dad and he looked at me strangely. "A woman called and said that she wants to talk to you, and to ask Bella if anything was out of place." He looked at me questioningly and I knew he wondered what all the cryptic phone calls were about.

"Long story, kind of related to the other weird phone call." I looked toward my room. "A vampire was at Charlie's house. We're checking it out. Give me a minute." He nodded and I went down the hall to my room. "Bella, they say the house seems fine, but did you notice anything out of place when you got home?"

She thought for a minute. "You know, I can't find my pillow, and one of my shirts is missing. I thought they might be in the laundry, but I couldn't find them anywhere. Is that weird enough?"

"Definitely. Look, I have to go out. I'm going to send Leah back to protect you."

She hugged me. "Sure. Go. Thanks for telling me everything. I really appreciate it."

I kissed her and turned from the room. On my way out the door I called, "Dad, I'm leaving, but Leah is coming back here. You know what to do." He nodded, and I stepped off the porch into the darkness and phased.

_I'm back. Leah, I need you to come back here and guard Bella. How fast can you get to my house?_

Leah: _I'm on it, Jake. Give me 5 minutes._

Paul: _We're tracking the scent toward Seattle. It came in from the north, past the Cullen's house, over to Bella's. Seems it went around several times until it found a way in through a basement window, then left the same way it came. Jared and I can go all the way in to Seattle if we need to, but we'll need to come back and get more clothes._

I thought quickly as I ran. _No, I'll see if the Cullens can't help in Seattle. Spread out and patrol a perimeter that includes Forks and the Cullen property. It will be a big circle, but there are enough of us. I'm going to Bella's to see what Alice found out._ I knew they were curious about Alice, and I was surprised nobody was asking about her. I guess they knew I'd fill them in when I could. I ran as fast as I could and found Alice in the woods just in back of the house. I phased and called to her.

"What did Bella say?" she asked.

"She says her pillow and a shirt are missing. She checked the laundry and they weren't there. What did you find?"

"Well, it checked the whole house, but only just stepped into Charlie's room and the bathroom. It spent a lot of time rummaging through her room, and the laundry. My guess is that it took the items."

"Yes, but why?"

She thought for a minute. "I called Carlisle while you were gone and he filled me in. Just so you know, he wasn't happy with the fact that I was on my own, either. He and the others are headed toward Seattle to check things out."

"We tracked the scent toward Seattle, but even dressed, we would attract attention. Is there any way your...coven... family..."(I was really trying to see them as people, like Bella did) "could help out?"

"Of course. They're already on it. I've called Bella protection duty." She held her hands up to make little quote signs as she said the last part. I looked skeptical, and she put her hands on her hips. "Look, I know you can't be here every second. I don't sleep, and I don't need to eat...often. I hunted this morning so I'm good for a few days. I can stay out of sight when she's at school until we are in the clear and I can be in there with her. You know I'm perfect for this job, Jake."

"You don't sleep?" I was stunned.

"Bella didn't tell you?" Alice was surprised.

"All I ever knew is that Edward can hear thoughts, and you can see stuff that hasn't happened yet. The rest of the pack was very upset when she wouldn't tell more, but she always just said that the secrets weren't hers to tell. I didn't push her after that, since I understood, not being able to tell my own secret. If anything, it shows how much she still loves all of you and protects you."

"Oh wow." Alice was touched. "The crash course, then. No we don't sleep. Ever. I am almost as fast as you are, but I can leap and jump farther than you can. I have just as good a sense of smell, but I may be able to see farther than you can, I'm not sure. Temperature doesn't bother us so we are all-weather creatures. I guess the last is we don't need to feed three times a day, or even daily, but because my family spends so much time around humans, we try to hunt more often, to keep the um...burning...down." I could tell she was worried this last part was going to upset me.

"Burning?" I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

"The thirst for human blood is kind of like a burning in my throat. I have learned to ignore it, but the less thirsty I am the easier it is to ignore." She saw my look of distaste, and held up a hand. "I haven't had a drop of human blood in over 80 years, and I'm not about to change that. None of us are. The humans here are safe. I promise."

I relaxed, but the thought was still gross. "Okay, you have a deal. You and I will take turns watching over Bella. I'd feel better if you fed often. How often do you normally...hunt?"

"A week is my normal routine - weekends are usually my own. I can go every 3 days if that makes you feel better."

"That sounds good. If you need to go, just let us know. She's protected at my house, and we're running the perimeter. How about you go and see what you and your family can find out in Seattle. We'll meet back where I met Carlisle in two days, unless you call me first."

"I will tell him. Let me watch over her tomorrow? I plan to be here anyway."

I nodded. She smiled and then disappeared. I phased and ran back home, updating the pack on the way.


	20. Chapter 20

First, I want to thank you all for the great reviews. I _love_ that you are loving my story!

Second, I was re-reading it, and realize that it was Sunday when the pack went to the Cullen's house, and somehow it was still Sunday night when Jake met with Carlisle, found Alice, realized there was a vampire, and got Bella out of the house. Your heads must have been spinning, for there is no way even for a vampire to get everyone mobilized and across the country - though, the pack was at the house in the morning… Anyway, thanks for bearing with that confusion. In my head, it took about 2 days for Carlisle to get back to Jake. He got Jake's message right away, and it took almost day to get everyone mobilized and traveling, as R&E were in Europe, and A&J were in New Orleans. Carlisle called Jake as soon as the family had gathered in Seattle, and then ran to meet him. (Carlisle has been paying attention to that area of the country.) Alice has been watching Bella from a distance for the two days, so it is close to the end of the week. Again, I am so sorry for the confusion. I'm going to keep a written timeline from now on! Whew!

20.

True to her word, Alice perched in her tree even through drenching rain. I still kept a wolf nearby because the pack didn't trust the vampires. The pack could see, as I could, Alice and Carlisle were different, but a vampire is a vampire, and Bella was my imprint and not to be left unprotected. Over those two days I spent much of the evenings running patrol, but checked in with Alice often. Seth usually came with me. I don't know if it was because he was so young, or because he is so easy going, but he really liked Alice, and since the others would only just tolerate her, I let him stay with her more often.

Tonight was the meeting with the rest of the Cullens, and I'd just come from an interesting meeting with Carlisle. I phased near Alice's tree just as she arrived, having run from school when Paul picked Bella up. "Anything happen at school today?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Not really, though after lunch she was more quiet than the day before. She seemed sort of upset. Angela asked her what was wrong when the final bell rang, and she tried to brush it off, but she's upset about something. My bet is that Lauren said something to set her off." She shook her head. "I don't really dislike many people, but Lauren would top my list. She's vicious."

I nodded. "No, that isn't it, but it will be okay shortly. I've sort of a surprise for you. Hang close, and listen carefully this afternoon. You'll know what to do, and when, okay?" I got a lot of satisfaction at seeing the pixie vampire's total look of confusion.

"I am going to have to get used to not knowing everything around you, aren't I?" She smiled and sighed. "Gotcha. I'll get as close as I can without being seen and eavesdrop like mad."

I ran to the house and met the truck when Paul pulled up. He shot me a look to warn me that something was off, and I nodded. "Bye, Bella. See you later. I hope you feel better soon," he said as he got out and jogged toward the woods.

Bella was quiet as we went into the house and I took her backpack from her, dropping it to the floor so that I could pull her into my arms and kiss her. She fiercely kissed me back, reaching up to grab my hair and pulls me down to her. I could tell something was wrong, for she was kissing me, not with passion, but near frantic panic. I picked her up and carried her upstairs and sat on the bed with her, just holding her, waiting. "Bells?"

She looked up at me, and then moved so that she knelt between my knees, and hugged me about the waist. She sat back on her heels, and took my hands in hers, lacing our fingers together. "I need to tell you something, but you're going to be upset. I just want you to know that I did it because I needed to, but it doesn't change anything for us."

"Bells, I couldn't be angry with you. What happened?"

She was quiet for a long moment, and finally couldn't look at me. She hung her head and said, "I called the number. I'm sorry, Jake." The tears started falling, and continued, "I didn't call them to say I needed them, but I did tell them that Victoria was here. I told them I was being protected by the wolf pack - hoping Carlisle remembered about the treaty and would understand." She looked up into my eyes, and said, "I KNOW you can protect me, Jake, I really do." I smiled, and she continued, dropping her eyes in shame again. "I read the letter over and over, and I had to let them know I was okay. I know you're going to be hurt, and think I'm betraying you, but that is the furthest thing from my mind. I told them I was happy, and in love with someone else, which is what he wanted for me, but they were my family too. I miss them and had to have some closure."

I cupped her face in my hands and looked at her, smiling. "It is okay, Bells. I understand, really."

"There's more," she said. "I told them that I couldn't live in the house, yet, but I would watch over it for them, and they could come back if they wanted to. I told them that if they ever came back, or came this way, I wanted to see them." She looked at me with sad eyes. "I know this hurts you, because they your enemy, are Edw- his family, but Esme was a mother to me, and Alice was my sister. I miss them so much, especially Alice."

I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her with as much love as I could put behind it. "Bells, I know you love me, and it's okay. I actually have something to confess to you, too."

She sighed. "What could you possibly have to confess to me? I'm the traitor here."

"I called the number too."

"You did?" Her mouth made this adorable 'O.' "When?"

"Yes. The day you let us in the house. I called because I needed help."

"YOU needed help?" She was surprised.

I snorted. "Well, not the 'you have to come right away' kind of help. Sam and I have suspected for a while that the killings here and around Seattle are not wild animals. We have come across several of the bodies, and they reeked of vampire. Sure, a bear had chewed on them, but that was afterward, when it had come across a free meal. We are meant to protect people and destroy vampires, but we don't really KNOW how vampires think. I wanted to ask Carlisle his opinion."

"Did he call you back?"

"Yes."

Bella looked up at me uncertainly, for the answer hadn't come from me. I smiled broadly, kissed her on the forehead and let go of her. She turned to see Alice, who had leapt through the window. "Alice!" she cried, and launched at her, and if the tiny vampire hadn't been, well, a vampire, she'd have taken them both back out the window to certain death below.

"OH!" Alice laughed as Bella crashed into her, and they both started laughing. I stood and watched them, and found myself smiling at this little reunion. My Bells was so happy!

"How long have you been here?" Bella asked.

"I've been watching over you for the better part of 3 days." She pointed outside to the forest. "I've been either sitting in a tree way out there, or hanging outside the school. You haven't been out of my sight."

"Carlisle had told me that Jake had asked us not to see you, but knowing Victoria was around, I had to do my part to protect you. Carlisle was not happy with me when he found out I'd gone on my own, but I couldn't sit by and not help protect you."

"Us?" Bella asked. She turned to look at me, and her face was radiant with happiness.

"Yes, they are all here," I said. "We have a meeting tonight at midnight. Do you want to come?"

Bella's face lit up like it was Christmas. "Oh Yes!" She darkened a little, and looked tentatively at Alice. "He-"

"No. He's not here," replied Alice.

"Even if he were, I wouldn't let him come near you. Not after what he did to you." I was starting to shake at remembering how empty she was. Bella saw my reaction and moved to me, putting her arms around me to soothe me. "I don't want to see him either. I just wanted to know."

I stopped shaking, and looked down at her, kissing the top of her head. "I guess you have some catching up to do. Is it okay if I bow out of all of the girl talk?" Bella nodded, smiling. I looked over to Alice. "You and Seth bring her to the clearing for the meeting. How about we surprise the rest of your family? Come early and we can hide Bells, and she can have a happy reunion with them, too."

Alice smiled. "Perfect! Thank you, Jake. Really."

I smiled back at her, and looked down at my Bella. "You know, she really does grow on you, — but don't tell my pack!"

Bella laughed and said, "I won't but they'll figure it out soon enough. No secrets, right?"

I nodded, happy at to see my girl so happy. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her goodbye, and then leapt out the window to the grass below. Bella waved at me as I ran to the woods and phased.


	21. Chapter 21

21.

Bella and Alice curled up on her bed and talked while Bella did her homework, and then they went down to prepare supper. "Alice,"

"Yes, Bella?" Alice asked while she chopped the onions.

"I don't think we should tell Charlie you're here. It was really bad after…" she broke off, trying to explain what had happened.

"Hey, don't worry. Carlisle knew some of it before Jake told him, because I could see you, until you started getting better and spent all of your time with the wolf. We just didn't know HOW bad it was. I totally understand. I plan to disappear as soon as he gets here."

Bella looked at her friend. "Thanks, Alice. Plus, I don't know how to explain all of it yet." She sighed. "I'm just a coward at heart."

"You tamed a wolf. You're not a coward, Bella." They laughed and continued cooking. True to her word, just as the cruiser pulled up, she danced out the back door, whispering "I'm in my tree if you need me."

Bella put the meal on the table just as Charlie entered the kitchen. "Hi, Dad."

"Bells, this looks great. Thanks." He sighed heavily as he sat down. He looked exhausted.

"Is everything okay?" she asked as she served him.

"No," he rubbed his face as he picked up his fork. "We found more bodies today. A bear had chewed on them, but the coroner says they were murdered somewhere else and dumped for the animals to find. I'm concerned, Bells. Something bad is out there, and it is getting closer to us." Bella tried to act normally, but swallowed hard, which didn't go unnoticed. "You're staying out of the woods, right?" He asked.

"Yes." She nodded, hoping he couldn't see the lie. "Yes, of course. I only go to school and Jake's. No trips to Port Angeles or anything planned."

"No going into the woods, either. The bears are getting used to free meals," he said.

Bella nodded. "Right. No more trips into the woods, either." They finished their meal in silence, and then he headed to the den to watch a game. "I'm going to finish my homework and just go to bed. See you tomorrow."

He waved from his chair, but didn't look away from his game. "Night, Bells."

She went upstairs and sat on the bed, waiting. Alice leapt through the window a few minutes later and they sat together, quietly chatting until they heard Charlie's snores coming from his room after he went to bed. Bella dressed warmly for the evening, and then crept quietly down the stairs to meet Alice and Seth in the back yard. "Ready to go?" The young wolf nodded and grinned at her. She climbed onto his back, and they set off through the forest, Alice running silently beside them.

JPOV:

I was in the clearing, having arrived a few minutes ago, and saw Seth trot into view, Bella clinging to his fur. I walked to them and pulled her from his back into my arms. Seth trotted to the tree line to phase. She pulled me down to kiss her. "MMM. I love greetings like this," I said when I came up for air. "Did you have a nice evening?"

"Yes. I loved it. Thank you, Jake." She reached up to cup my face with one of her hands. "Thank you for letting me come, too. I know it will be hard for you to let me near a bunch of vampires. Thank you."

"Anything for you, Bells." I picked her up and kissed her again. She wrapped her legs around my waist so it was easier for me to hold her, and I got lost in her kisses...until...

"OH GROSS. Can you PLEASE take it somewhere else?" Seth was back. "How do you not puke watching that, Alice?"

"Oh, you should see Rose and Emmett. Jake and Bella have nothing on them. This is kindergarten stuff." She laughed and pretended to gag, and soon Seth was laughing too.

We heard a howl, which was the signal that the Cullens were close. Quil and Embry were to be watching for them to escort them to the meeting. Quil was to stay in wolf form, and he'd broadcast the meeting to the rest, who were stationed around a perimeter, just in case anyone else came through. I set Bella down and turned to Alice. "Bells, why don't you and Alice go over...there." I pointed to a part of the woods that was downwind. "They won't pick up your scent. Alice can stay with you because she's supposed to be watching over you anyway, so her absence will be expected." The girls smiled, and Bella took Alice's hand and they ran to the trees where I pointed.

A few minutes later the Cullens silently entered the clearing. I was able to identify each of them by scent, but it was better to be able to put a face with the name. Carlisle stepped forward and extended his hand. "Hello, Jacob. I'd like to introduce you to my family." I shook his hand and he introduced me to all of them.

Bella wasn't kidding when she said that Emmettt was enormous. He boldly came forward to shake my hand and greeted me warmly. I decided it was much better that he was on our team, so to speak. Rosalie merely nodded, but Esme stepped forward and shook my hand, thanking me for taking care of Bella. She was beautiful too, but seemed more reserved. I was very surprised when Jasper strode forward to shake my hand too, for Bella said he avoided all contact with humans. "Is the rest of the pack coming?" he asked, quietly.

"They are on patrol. I'm sure you saw two wolves when you were on your way in. You will meet them, but they are still unsure about this whole alliance thing, and so I am keeping them at a distance for a while. I think it will be safer that way. One will stay here and broadcast the meeting to the rest. I turned toward the forest as if to look for Quil and motioned for Bella and Alice to join me. "I hope you don't mind, though. I did bring someone with me."

Esme saw her first. "Bella!" I never saw her move, but she was beside Bella in an instant, and pulled her into her arms. Bella smiled and hugged her back, and then they walked arm in arm to the rest of the family, who surrounded her, all talking at once. Bella looked over at me, knowing I would be freaking out at the sight of her in the middle of the vampires, but I could sense the love they had for her, and suddenly felt a wave of calm wash over me, and discovered that I didn't mind, which surprised me. I heard Quil quietly growl, and I was glad I'd given the pack an Alpha order to sit quietly and let the reunion happen.

I did become greatly concerned, however, when Jasper moved to the middle of the group, which parted to give him room. Bella looked up at him uncertainly. "Bella, I wanted to say that I am so sorry for having tried to hurt you. Can you ever forgive me?" I felt myself start to vibrate, for he was standing _directly_ in front of her. He looked directly at me, and again, a wave of calm washed over me, which calmed the vibrating. I shook my head, confused, but didn't move.

"Oh, Jasper, I don't blame you for anything. Of course I forgive you. Can you forgive yourself?" Bella smiled at him, and he finally made eye contact with her.

"Now I can." He smiled, and Alice hugged him. He made no move to touch her, but from what she told me, that he was within a few feet of her was huge for him. He saw me watching him, and nodded, stepping back from the group and moved to stand near me. "I sense your anxiety, Jacob. Alice told me that Bella hasn't told you about me. May I explain?"

I again felt the wash of calm over me, and I realized it had to have come from him. "Are you doing that to me?"

"Yes. I apologize if I concerned you or any of your pack. I have the ability to sense and affect the mood of those around me. When I sense unease, it is as second nature to me to calm it as is your ability to change to a wolf. I just do it."

I nodded. "I can see how that can be an asset. Normally Bella calms me when I get upset, so I was surprised when I was suddenly not as anxious even though I knew I should be."

I could see he wanted to ask a question, but was unsure, so I began. "You want to ask me something?"

"Yes, but I hesitate only because I know will concern you and the rest of the pack." Jasper looked perplexed, and looked over to Alice, who skipped over to take his hand.

"It's okay, Jazz. You can do it." She squeezed his hand and looked up at him.

He signed and began, but didn't meet my eyes. "I sense by your discomfort at my proximity to Bella, that you know what happened. What I almost did." I nodded. "I have been working since to become more immune to the scent of human blood, and as you saw, I am now able to shake your hand, and be near you. I know I could have hugged Bella without incident, but refrained as I sensed unease in both her and you." He looked up at me, making eye contact for the first time. "I want to ask if I may assist Alice in taking turns watching over Bella. I understand there is a wolf present at all times, and I promise, no harm will come to her. After everything that has happened, it is the least of what I may offer to either of you."

My eyes widened in surprise. "You want to watch over Bella alone?" He nodded. "How can I be sure she will be safe? She only got a paper cut last time, and you know how accident-prone she is. I'm not sure, Jasper."

"I understand," Jasper said sadly, and turned to rejoin the rest of the group.

"Jake," Alice spoke quietly. "Let me explain..." She took me by the arm and led me away from the group, and began talking quietly, looking over at her mate several times to smile at him, to reassure him. When she finished speaking, she motioned for him to come back.

"You're sure?" I asked him.

"Yes. Absolutely. If you need to be there I understand."

I nodded. "Well, Alice did explain everything to me. Of course, Bella has the last word. If she doesn't have a problem with it, I don't." I looked over at her, and she smiled happily at me. I looked back at Jasper. "The first time, I want to be there, and Alice has to be nearby too. Deal?"

"No problem."


	22. Chapter 22

22.

We rejoined the little group. "Shall we start the meeting?" I motioned for us to get comfortable, and we sat down in the clearing. Bella sat between Alice and Esme, I turned to Carlisle and asked, "What have you found out?"

"My reputation within the medical community allowed me to confer with the Medical Examiner. He gave me access to the bodies and asked me for my opinion. His official word is that a serial killer is responsible. He knows it is something more horrific, but can't bring himself to name it."

"He knows about vampires?" Bella asked.

Carlisle shook his head. "Not really, remember humans are highly suggestible, and even with the evidence in front of them, they can be convinced something else happened." He smiled at Bella, "Well _almost_ all humans, anyway. He looked around the circle. "We have a big problem." I confess I sort of suggested away his other, unnamed reason, and did conceal as much of the evidence as I could without tampering with photographs and records, but we are all in danger."

"Danger? How?" I was immediately concerned for Bella.

Jasper began speaking. "A vampire living and feeding in a city would normally take great care to conceal its existence by making sure that the death looks like some other event took place. Many usually feed on the homeless, or choose humans who won't be missed." He pursed his lips for a moment and I got the feeling he was speaking from experience. "All of the killings are vampire related, but only a few have evidence of the kill being properly concealed. The rest are messy and random, and blatant. This has to be the work of newborns. Lots of them."

I was stunned. "Newborns? It isn't Victoria?"

"I'm not sure. We haven't caught her scent in the city, but someone is creating them. I think Victoria is involved somehow based on what you said about the theft of Bella's personal items," said Carlisle.

"I am of the opinion that Victoria is building an army of sorts," said Jasper. "Victoria wants Bella, and all attempts have been thwarted so far. Nomads are not only difficult to find, they won't form alliances simply to hunt down a single human. Newborns, however, are easily manipulated because of their single-mindedness toward the scent of blood. They are stronger and faster than older vampires, therefore quite formidable, but they are wild and unpredictable."

"How do you know this?" I asked.

He sighed. "Unfortunately, events long ago, before I joined this family gave me a lot of experience. I think Victoria is creating an army of expendable vampires to keep the wolves busy so she can close in on her target herself. That's what I would do." I was suddenly rethinking my decision to let Jasper watch over Bella, and I think he sensed this, for he continued. "We do have the advantage, though."

"How do we have an advantage?" asked Bella "She has an ARMY. You'll be outnumbered, and they'll all have one goal - ME."

Jasper closed his eyes, and concentrated for a moment, and I felt a wave of calm flow over me. He opened his eyes again, holding his hands up in an apology.

Carlisle looked at me. "Let me explain. We call them an army only because there are many of them, but they are hardly that. The attack will hardly be coordinated. Once they catch the scent of a human, they'll be in a single-minded frenzy to get to the source. Any coordination of attack or strategy will disintegrate. We, on the other hand, will be ready with a defense, and can easily pick them off." He turned to look at me. "You are built to destroy them, but if we work together, we can learn from each other and then we can take them out with the least chance of injury to your pack. For now, at least, we also have the advantage that they don't know we are fighting too."

I looked around the circle, and saw that while Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper looked confident, Esme and Rosalie didn't seem to agree. "What is bothering you about all of this?" I asked, looking at them.

"Nobody seems to be concerned about the bigger danger," said Rosalie angrily.

"Bigger danger?"

"You don't get it." She spat venomously. "We are _ALL_ in danger because of this. I said so when Edward fixated on her, and I say it again. _THEY_ are sure to show up now, and won't see the difference between us and them when judgment comes down."

She stalked off and Emmett got up and followed her, catching her at the edge of the trees. I could see them arguing fiercely. "What is she talking about?" I asked Carlisle.

"We don't have that many laws, so to speak, but of utmost importance, for obvious reasons, is that we are supposed to keep our existence a secret." He paused for a moment, considering whether or not to continue.

"They need to know," said Esme in a quiet voice. "We have chosen to protect Bella, and Jacob is asking for an alliance. We cannot hold anything back. If they face judgment, they deserve to know why."

Carlisle nodded to her and looked back at me. "There is a coven, a very old, powerful coven, called the Volturi. For lack of a better term, they are the vampire version of royalty and administer justice when they deem it appropriate. When a vampire, or group of vampires, gets carried away and breaks the law, they take it upon themselves to eliminate the problem. Victoria's newborns are doing nothing to hide their existence, and the Volturi will notice sooner or later, if they haven't already. If the Volturi show up, even if we are fighting against Victoria and her army, they won't see it that way and we may be executed as well."

"All of us?"

Rosalie had returned to the circle. "Yes," she spat. "Edward doomed us when he refused to turn Bella or kill her when she found out about us."

"That's not fair!" said Bella angrily. "You know I wanted him to change me, but he wouldn't do it." She suddenly looked at me, and realized I didn't know that.

"Nor did I want him to. Nobody should CHOOSE this life, Bella. We should have left when you started asking questions, but Edward was too fascinated with you. Later, when you found out, it would have been easy enough to end your life, being that you are so accident prone, but he had declared his love for you by then, and refused to follow the law."

"You forget that I also pledged my life to keeping your secret," shot Bella. "I told you all I would rather die than expose you. I nearly did." She looked at all of them in turn. She had tears running down her face, and my heart went out to her.

Esme put her arms around Bella and held her close, as a mother would. "Bella, dear, we do love you. ALL of us," she said, pointedly looking at Rosalie, who crossed her arms and refused to make eye contact, but didn't walk off. "I know that you would never betray us. We all do. Rose may leave if she likes, but I am going to stay and fight for you. If, in the end, I die for you, so be it. I won't leave you. Ever again."

"So this Volturi coven could come and decide that because we have a treaty, we all die too? We don't get to defend ourselves?"

"I used to live with them, so I may be able intercede on our behalf, but they see things from only one angle, and humans knowing about vampires is something they don't tolerate." He was looking at me intently, and I looked at the other vampires in the circle with me.

All of them looked back at me, and rather than calm, I was suddenly washed with a feeling of resoluteness, if that can be described. I looked at Jasper, realizing it was coming from him. "I will fight beside you for her." He said.

"Count me in," said Emmett.

"You know I won't leave her," said Alice.

"Carlisle and I will fight," said Esme.

Rosalie said nothing, but didn't move.

I looked to Quil, and heard a chorus of howls join his. "The pack is in."

"I'm in too." said Bella. "You're _NOT_ doing this without me. Spring Break is next week. I can say I'm spending time with Jake and Charlie won't care."

I nodded, knowing I couldn't talk to her about it here. "I will talk to the pack about getting together as quickly as possible so we can start training and planning our defense. I can tell you, though, it will be difficult. We are programmed to kill vampires, and the treaty just means we can't cross borders. Getting us all together in one place may be dangerous."

Seth raised his hand, and I nodded to him. "I think it will be okay. My brothers seem uneasy, but I know that they also like to roughhouse, and if training means what I think it means, they will go for it."

"Go find out, will you? If they agree, call them here," I said to Seth. He got up and ran to the forests to phase and talk to the pack. We heard a couple of howls and barks, and shortly Seth returned.

"All but Paul and Leah are coming - they said someone needs to watch the perimeter." He rolled his eyes, so I figured they'd summarily refused to be near the vampires. "Everyone else will be here in a few minutes."

I looked over at Bella, who was trying hard to stay awake, leaning on Alice. "Bells, do you want Alice to take you back? You look like you're about to drop."

"I don't want to go, but you're right. May I come next time, and can it be daytime?" She turned to the Cullens. "Please, stay at your house. I know you gave it to me, but I can't stay there yet, and explaining to my dad that it is mine would get interesting right now. The meadow behind the house would be a perfect place for training, and it is close to the reservation and Forks." She looked at me to see what I thought.

"I don't think it is up to me, since the house is yours. I can see where having everyone near by would be an advantage, though. I think the pack may want to train on neutral ground, though."

"It is MY house, and they are MY guests, so it is neutral ground." Bella winked at Esme, who smiled.

"I think it is fine. It would definitely be easier for us to keep a low profile, and make hunting easier," said Carlisle. His family nodded.

Alice jumped up and pulled Bella to her feet. "Great. We'll be heading back to Bella's and settle in for the night." She looked to me. "Who is on guard duty with us tonight?"

I was about to say that she was fine by herself, when an enormous wolf appeared beside Bella. "Quil." I said as I helped Bella onto his back. She kissed me and he trotted off, Alice happily skipping by his side.

"Wow." I heard Emmett say appreciatively, and smiled when I saw what he was looking at.


	23. Chapter 23

23.

BPOV

I must have fallen asleep, for I only dimly remember Quil nudging me when we arrived in the woods behind my house. I hugged him good night, and let Alice help me into the house. I heard Charlie snoring, and knew he was oblivious to the fact that I had left the house. The clock in my room said 2:30, and I realized I needed to be up in less than 4 hours. Lovely. "So are you coming to school tomorrow?"

She nodded. "I think it is time for me to come out of my tree, don't you think?"

I smiled. "Make sure you get all of my classes."

She hugged me, and started to duck through the window. "Of course!" She soundlessly disappeared, and I staggered to the bathroom to brush my teeth and change.

630 was EARLY. I stumbled out of bed and managed to find my way to the bathroom to shower and get ready for school. Charlie left right before I did, and I found Jake at the truck waiting to drive me to school. He looked ready to drop, too, but he pulled me to him and gave me a hug and a kiss. "Morning, beautiful."

I smiled, and slid into the truck. I drove and he rested his head on my shoulder. "Did you train all night?"

"Yep." He popped the p for emphasis. "Vampires don't sleep and they don't get tired, dammit. Though I did suggest that since they were moving back to the house, and there was no huge need for secrecy, we move the sessions to daylight. So, after I escort you to school, I'm headed home to sleep and I'll pick you up after school."

"Did they like the training as much as Seth thought?"

Jake laughed. "Definitely. I think the big one, Emmett, enjoyed himself too. His eyes about popped out of his head when he first saw all of us - I think his exact words were _**Holy shit**_, and the look on his face was kind of like yours was that day in the meadow the first time you saw us. I phased too, just for effect. Paul was pretty put out when he heard the reaction, and realized he'd missed out on all the fun."

I laughed with him. Only Carlisle and Rosalie had ever seen the wolves before, but seeing so _many_ would be intimidating, even with a treaty.

"Jasper was quite impressed, and eager to get to working together. I'll tell you about it later. He has a lot of experience and is a good teacher.

"Speaking of Jasper, what did you two talk about?" I asked.

He smiled and said, "Not my secret to tell." We were at school, so I parked and we got out. My friends saw me and called to me. I waved at them and looked up at Jake, who pulled me into his arms for a kiss that made my socks roll up and down. "MMMM. Save another one of those for me this afternoon, 'kay?" He flashed me a brilliant smile and headed to the woods to phase and head home. I turned toward my friends who were staring open mouthed at the huge, boy wearing only cutoff jeans as he jogged off.

"Is that _Jake_?" Asked Mike. "What happened to him? Didn't we just see him like, a couple of months ago at the movies?"

"Yep. The same one." I tried to appear casual, but I could see Jessica practically drooling after him, and I was happy that *I* was the one Jake had eyes for.

"Seriously, Bella." Mike wouldn't let it go. "WHAT has he been into? He was nowhere near that huge when we went to that movie."

"He is having a growth spurt, but he's always been that..."

"BUILT" Jessica finished for me. She was going to have to wipe the drool off her chin in a minute.

I blushed. "You just saw him with more clothes on, that's all." As soon as it was out of my mouth, I knew I was in for it.

"So why is a half naked totally buff guy coming to school with you and then running off into the woods, Bel-la?" Jessica teased. "At 715 in the mor-ning?" I knew I was in for it all day. "What are you not telling us?"

I sighed as I heard a wolfy laugh come from the woods nearby. "Thanks so much!" I hollered to what appeared to nobody, but the laugh continued. My friends looked around for the source, and thankfully the bell rang and we were off to find our first classes. "You had better spill it ALL," whispered Jessica as we headed to English.

I groaned as I tried to figure out what to say to her. I managed to keep her at bay until lunchtime, when I knew I would need help. I about fainted with relief when I saw Alice in the cafeteria. She came over and sat at our table. "Hey! She said brightly. We just got back, and so I am enrolled again. May I sit with you?"

I moved over to make room for her, and she immediately started a conversation with Jessica and Angela to take the heat off me. I knew I would probably owe her a shopping trip for that one, but I was grateful. I still didn't know how to explain a half naked gorgeous boy dropping me off at school, and knew he'd be there when I got out. I prayed he'd put on a t-shirt.

"So," Mike pulled me out of my thoughts. "Bella and Jake?"

"Yeah." I smiled to myself.

"Isn't he younger than us?" I could feel the hostility rolling off of him.

"Yes, he's 16, but it doesn't matter to me. I've known him since I was, like 4." I could tell he wasn't going to let it go. "What is it to you? You're going out with Jessica, last I knew."

"Well, we are off and on. Right now, off." He put his hand on my arm, and both Alice and I looked down at it. "I thought you knew how I felt about you."

I pulled my arm out from under his hand. "I think everyone knows about how you feel, and no wonder you and Jessica are so off and on. I wouldn't want to sit by and watch the guy I was crazy about moon over another girl either. I'm Jake's girl, and that's IT. Get over it and realize you have a great girl right THERE." I grabbed my tray and stalked off. Alice looked around the table, picked up her tray and followed me.

"That was GREAT, Bella!" Alice whispered as we headed to our next class. "He's still sitting there looking like a fish, opening and closing his mouth. I think Jessica thanks you too. I see them together eventually."

"That felt good to say all of that. He has driven me crazy hitting on me so blatantly for ages, and I've only ever discouraged him as much as I can. He's been so unfair to Jessica. The only time he left me alone was when I was with Ed- him, but I think it was because he was too scared to do otherwise. Then, when I was starting to feel human again after…you left… the very minute I started trying to talk to them again he dumped her and tried to get me to go out with him. I deflected that into a group date that ended up being just him, Jake, and me. It was awful." We had reached the classroom by then and sat in the back, pretending to listen through the rest of the afternoon. The last class was gym, and Alice managed to be on my team and cover for me. Mike refused to talk to me, which was just fine.

When I got back to my truck, sure enough, my half naked boyfriend was waiting for me. Jessica practically fell all over herself to get him to look at her, but he purposefully had eyes only for me. "Hey Bells," he called. He took my backpack and kissed me before holding the door for me to slide in. "Alice?" He motioned for her to sit next to me, and closed the door. He walked around and waved at my friends as he pulled away. "How'd I do? I promise I'll wear a shirt next time, but I couldn't resist, especially after this morning."

"No, that was great," said Alice. "You should have heard her at lunch today. She really put Mike in his place. I'd almost have given anything to hear what he was thinking. He was rendered speechless."

"I take it he's not happy you're my girlfriend?"

"No, but it isn't his business," I said, my eyes flashing at the recall of the exchange. I changed the subject. "So, you are my pack representative today?"

"Yes, you have to put up with me. That won't be too difficult, will it?" He and Alice laughed.

We pulled into the driveway and went inside. I fixed a snack for those of us who eat. It was a nice day, so I got a blanket and spread it out on the grass and lay down to work on my homework. Jake sprawled out and promptly fell asleep, which I thought was interesting, since he was supposed to be on guard duty. Alice helped me, which made Algebra II go fast since I hated it and she'd done 12th grade at least a dozen times. I closed my last book and tossed it on my backpack.

Jake picked that moment to wake up, of course. "So what's for dinner?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Are you always hungry?" asked Alice

"Yep. I'm a growing boy, can't you tell?" He flexed his muscles and she laughed.

"I do miss chocolate," she sighed. "I can only barely remember it, but it did taste good." She leapt to her feet. "Lets go make a cake. Bella, do you have the ingredients?"

I thought for a minute. "Sure. It has been ages since I made a cake. Charlie would like that." I got to my feet. I looked to Jake, who was watching the woods as he stood. I followed his gaze and saw Jasper emerging from the trees. He stopped a few feet from me. "May I speak with you, Bella?"

I looked back to Jake, waiting for him to freak, and he just shrugged and said, "I'll be right inside if you need me," and followed Alice into the kitchen.

I looked back at the vampire standing in front of me. "Sure, Jasper." He motioned for me to walk with him and led me into the woods where we walked for a bit. In a clearing, I stopped and sat on a downed tree. "So, what happened? Why are you suddenly able to be near me?" I realized that sounded bad and held up a hand. "NOT that it isn't nice; of course I'm glad you can come near me and not look like you're in pain or about to freak out or something, but you suddenly seem to be making a point of it."

He sighed. "First I want to let you know that we didn't leave just because of him. He didn't want all of us to leave; his plan was for only him to go. They left because of both of us. I was leaving anyway, after what had happened, I couldn't face you or them again. He left…for his reasons… Carlisle decided the whole family had to go because he couldn't lose two sons, but it broke his heart to leave a daughter, and it broke our hearts to leave a sister. I'm so sorry we broke your heart, Bella. I really am. It is all my fault, and if I could do anything to take it back, I would."

I looked at Jasper. He wasn't shedding tears, because vampires can't cry, but he looked as though he could be. I was about to reach out and touch his face, when I remembered who I was talking to, and put my hand down. "Hey, it's okay. Really. I'm okay now."

He was quiet for a long time. "After we left, I decided I needed to do whatever was necessary to be able to be around humans, like the rest of them can do. I tried everything; immersing myself in your world, spending all my time in close proximity to humans as possible to no avail." He saw my wide eyes, and chuckled. "No, I didn't attack anyone, but nothing helped. That was when Emmett made a sick joke that was the answer."

"What was that?" I asked.

"He said that my problem wasn't humans, per se, it was the blood, so I needed to go take a blood bath and get over it already." He smiled at the memory.

"Wow. So how was that the answer?"

"Well, I realized he was right. When the blood was IN the human, it tempted me, but I was held back more because of the consequences. It was only when it was OUT of the human that problems arose. I needed to be where blood was out in the open. I got a job in a blood bank."

"A blood bank? Are you serious?" I was amazed.

"Nights at first, where it was just me and lots of bags of blood." He smiled at the memory. "Emmett had a bet with me that I wouldn't last a week without stealing a taste. At the beginning, I simply didn't breathe, for if I didn't smell it, I couldn't be tempted, right?"

I nodded.

"I quickly realized that refusing to breathe wasn't getting me anywhere, so I started taking one breath per shift, then one an hour, but I was still hesitant to move." He showed me what he did, standing, statue still, with a panicked look on his face, and I laughed.

"Omigod please tell me you didn't look like that for hours!"

He laughed too, for it _was _silly. "At least at night nothing happened, so at the beginning, when I was a statue, not moving or breathing all night, nobody noticed. I decided that was stupid, so I gave up and just worked at it, much like…my brother…said he did with you. It was difficult, but I managed. Later, I got to where I was working the front desk, and eventually I was working the machines and taking the donations."

I was open mouthed. "You used needles, and took blood?"

"Yes, Ma'am. He bowed. I even spilled a drop once and was fine. I'm even thinking of taking up medicine and becoming a doctor." He smiled. "I've finally won. I'm no longer a demon." He looked at me in triumph and for the first time, I saw a genuine, happy smile.

"Not just you, Jazz, everyone wins," I said to him. I smiled at him and hopped off the log.

He nodded, smiling. "Thanks, Bella. I mean, in a way, what happened has been the best thing for me. I wouldn't have had the strength to do it otherwise, though the reason we had to leave wasn't..." he broke off, unsure how to talk about his missing brother.

I put a tentative hand on his arm, and he looked down at it. "Jasper. You don't have to dance around him. _I_ need to get over it and be able to say his name. Edward. There. Edward was the one who left, and dragged the rest of you with him. I loved him, and a part of me loves him still, but that is the past. He told me to move on, and I have. I have Jake, who has loved me forever, and I love him with my whole being. So out of something awful, something beautiful has happened. I'm happy. Really. I'm even better now that you, Alice, and the rest of your family are able to return. I know you may not be able to stay forever, but healing enough to see you again, and know that you all still loved me..." I broke off, as tears started to fall.

Jasper reached out tentatively and brushed a tear from my cheek. He tenderly pulled me into a hug, and held me as I cried. I cried for Edward, I cried for me, I cried for all of them, for everything. Eventually I stopped, and he let me go. "Thanks, Jasper," I was about to wipe my runny nose on my sleeve, and he suddenly produced a handkerchief. I laughed. "Ever the southern gentleman, eh?"

"Of course," he replied. "A gentleman is always prepared to assist a lady in distress." He held out his arm for me and I put my hand through it and he escorted me back to the house. Jake and Alice were sitting in the back yard on the grass when we emerged, and he handed me over to Jake, saying, "Your lady, Sir. As you can see, she is unscathed." He bowed and took a step back to Alice, who beamed at him.

Please forgive me for changing some of Jasper's character. I felt that he really didn't like not being able to be near people, and that this event would help him decide to do what was necessary to change. I still think he can be true to himself. (Does that make any sense?)

Thank you for all of the reviews! I love getting them from you - little conversations with the fans of my story! I love that you love this, and it helps me keep going. Working on the next chapter right now! Jake is trying to calm the rest of the pack down- as you can imagine they are freaking out over the above event!


	24. Chapter 24

Hello all! I know this is sort of a duplicate chapter, but I wanted to show this day from Jake's pov. I tried hard to add more things around each duplicated event so that you don't get bored reading the same thing twice. (I started reading a fic like that once...) Anyway, I am really, really glad you love this story, and it has given me inspiration to work on the other one that has been gathering dust for too long - a Smallville fic. Never fear, this one will not be ignored! Keep the feedback coming. I do love to hear from you. —MLL

24.

JPOV

Bella thought gone to the woods to phase and run home, but, but honestly, I was exhausted. I found an out of the way place and crashed until school was out, hoping nobody would come across a dead to the world, half naked boy and call the police.

When I met them after school, Bella looked…really happy with herself. I hadn't seen that look in a long time. She and Alice were chatting away and it was great to see such animation on her face. I decided I had made the right decision in contacting the Cullens. She loved me, I wasn't concerned about that, and I knew I was certainly enough for her, but she missed them, and getting them back brought even more of her back, if that makes sense.

The one girl was ogling me again, which did make me feel good too, I mean, it is a compliment, right, to have someone think you're, what did she say this morning? "Built?" I smiled to myself at the memory and decided to put on a show for them again. I always only have eyes for Bells anyway, but kissed her not very chastely, and waved at her friends as we drove away. I may take her to school often.

When I found out that part of her great mood was that she'd told Mike off, I was even happier. Mike was he main reason I'd phased the first time, and while I knew I was fated to this life, I sort of blamed him for it. It really bugged me that he wouldn't leave her alone. I decided if he continued to bother Bella a large wolf would go visit him someday and set things straight. I smiled at that thought.

"What has you all happy with yourself?" asked Bella.

"Oh, nothing, really. I am just happy you're so happy." She leaned up to kiss my jaw and then put her head on my shoulder as we drove back to her house. "I decided I'm going to drive you more often, though."

"Are you always going to be half naked? Not that I don't like it, of course, I love it," she said as she walked her fingers across my abs and then up my chest to my chin.

I looked over at Alice, who was smiling, humming to herself, as looking out the window. I looked back down at Bella who just grinned at me. "If you want a half naked chauffeur, you have one." I SO wished that we were alone, and sighed, because there was no chance of that any time soon, what with an army of vampires in the area. Even if Charlie left for a while, there was always a first, a pack member in the woods behind the house, and now an all-weather, doesn't-need-to-sleep vampire guardian.

I nuzzled Bella's head, and as her scent filled my senses my wolf leapt within me. _Down, boy! _I sighed again and chuckled wryly to myself, trying to think positively about the extra guard duty. Nope. Definitely no sex right now, because she was, for lack of a better term, in heat. Fertile. Ripe.

In case you haven't figured it out, I'll explain: As I am now a wolf, I have a wolf's mind, abilities, and instincts, and this means that I can tell just by her scent, if making love is safe or not, though I can tell you now, that from the thoughts running through my head, and the fact that Bella was running her hands all over me, raw, hot SEX better describes what I wanted. My wolf was raring to go, and, well, now that I thought about it, so was I, but I knew a family was not an option right now. _Think about something else think about something else think about something else. _I looked out my open window and breathed in the air that was flowing through the car to clear my head. Whew. (Sort of)

We finally made it to the house and Bella made a huge snack, which took my mind off of things. Jasper was going to arrive later this afternoon to talk to her, and I knew she would be okay, but I still had a few worries. I decided to take a nap to keep my mind off of that, and the other thing. I opened my eyes to the sound of a book being tossed.

Bella leaned over and gave me a kiss; her hair gently fell over us like a curtain. I put my hand up to cup the back of her neck and returned the kiss, not caring that Alice was only feet away. I finally released her and she sat back a bit, smiling. "Did you know you flex your muscles in your sleep? What were you dreaming about?" She was walking he fingers around my abs as she spoke, and which only made me more aware of the whole situation I was trying not to think about. She leaned in again to brush a kiss across my lips and whispered, "It was really sexy. Can we ditch the babysitters?"

I warred with myself and the wolf, who was NOT helping: _Yes. No. You can do "everything but". Yeah, right. That was sarcasm by the way. NOT. Thinkaboutsomethingelse_. My stomach growled. _Thank you!_

"Are you always hungry?" Alice asked.

"Yes. I'm still a growing boy," I said, flexing my muscles, which made Bella smile, and made my current predicament worse. _Think about something else think about something else think about something else. "_You're not hungry?" I shot back playfully. "Isn't there anything you wish you could eat?"

"Well I do miss chocolate," Alice said thoughtfully. "I can barely remember it, but it did taste good. We could make a chocolate cake. Bella, do you have the ingredients?"

"I think so," Bella stood, stretching. "Charlie would enjoy a sweet treat."

I noticed that Jasper had arrived, and she followed my gaze as he approached. "May I speak with you, Bella?" He asked as he stopped in front of her.

She looked to me uncertainly, as if checking for my reaction. "I'll be inside if you need me," I said as I followed Alice into the house and watched as Bella and Jasper headed into the trees. I felt a hand on my arm and looked down at the tiny girl next to me.

"It will be okay. I saw it. I mean, I can't see anything right now, because you're here, but I saw it earlier. I can tell you're stressed, and want to phase, but it will be okay." Alice was smiling broadly, and I took a deep breath to calm myself, surprised that a vampire was able to calm me. She smiled and turned toward the cabinets. "So, where will we find the makings of a cake?"

As we rummaged the cabinets, pulling various things out, she sent me to the freezer to find something interesting for dinner as well. "Hey, I missed out on the training last night. Tell me how that went."

I smiled again at the recollection. "Well if the army's reaction to all of us is anything like the looks on your family's faces when my pack came out of the woods, it will be great. Emmett's comment was something to the effect of '**HOLY SHIT!'** and he even stepped back."

Alice was surprised. "Emmett? Really?"

"Remember how big I am? The rest of the pack is almost my size, except for Seth, and there were six of us. We didn't growl or even pretend to attack, or anything, we just stood there, looking at them. We surrounded them, actually."

"Cool. I am sorry I missed out on that. How did they do? I know the pack isn't exactly thrilled about working with us."

"When they got to play at attacking Emmett and Jasper, things got a lot better. They worked on teaching us how newborns will behave and showing us the best ways to disarm them." I laughed at the play on words. "I think that they even got a little rough with each other on purpose, but nobody really got hurt." "We have another training session tomorrow."

"Oh good! I'll get to watch, since Bella will be there too." She popped the cake into the oven and noticed my surprise. "Vampires not only run fast, we can be fast at anything."

"Totally awesome." I put the fish I'd found in the freezer on the counter. "Do it again for supper." I stood back and watched as she went into action and in no time everything was ready for a fish fry as soon as Charlie walked in the door.

Alice noticed I kept watching the back door. "Hey, it will be fine. I can hear them, and they're just talking. They're not that far away. They're fine, but if you'd prefer, we can wait outside." She opened the door and tripped lightly down the stairs. "The cake still has some more time, but I can listen for the timer, but I am sure you can too." I followed her out and we sat down to wait.

Soon enough, I heard movement in the trees, and saw Jasper escorting Bella out of the woods. She looked happy, but I could tell she'd been crying. I stood as they approached and he handed her over to me, with a slight bow, saying, "Your Lady, Sir. As you can see, she is unscathed." He moved to Alice's side and took her hand and we all laughed.

The oven timer rang and we went inside and applauded when Alice took the cake out of the oven without oven mitts. The phone rang, and Bella turned to answer it. "Hello?...oh, hey Dad...Another one?...Of course, I'm being safe...Right. No woods, no big cities...Late. Of course, I understand. How late?...right. I won't wait up. Be safe, Dad...I love you too. Bye." She hung up the phone. "I guess you heard. There's been another murder. Here in Forks this time though. A hiker was found in the woods."

"Are they sure that it was someone from here?" I asked.

"No, he's not from Forks, but he's not from Seattle either. He was on vacation and stopped into the Newton's store to pick up some camping equipment." She looked at Alice. "I think they're coming."

Alice turned to me. "I was going to ask you later, things have changed. I can't SEE what I need to see around you or any of the wolves, so I need to leave for a while. Let me take supper to Charlie, and have Jazz stay here with Bella. You check in with the wolves and I'll call Carlisle and tell him what happened too."

She turned to Bella, who looked like she was about to freak out. "I think it is time I let Charlie know I'm back. You'll be spending a lot of the week at my house anyway. Charlie will feel better if he knows you're with Jake or with us."

"It makes sense," said Jasper. "You might even stand a better chance of seeing something important, since you'll be in the middle of it all. You might be able to...do some checking yourself and see something (he held up his fingers like quote marks) that will help."

I looked at Jasper, and then to Bella. "I won't lie to you; I am nervous about leaving Bella alone with you, but you're right. I need to get to the pack. Are you sure you're fine? I can't go into it now, but if anything happened to Bella, it would literally kill me."

He didn't hesitate. "Yes, Jacob. I can watch her, and nothing will happen. Send a wolf here too, if that would make you feel better. I don't mind a...chaperone, and would expect no less."

He turned to help Alice work on supper, and I pulled Bella into the den. "Bells? Are you going to be okay? I hate leaving you, but I have to let the pack know if they don't already."

"Dad said it was Sam who called it in. I think they know." She hugged me tightly and I wrapped my arms around her. "Go," she said quietly. "I'll be fine. Who are you planning to send back?"

"Paul." I said. "He needs to learn to be more tolerant, but I figure that he can get in some of the practice he missed out on yesterday. That will at least make the assignment easier."

I stood, holding Bella until Alice chirped that supper was done. "Jake, can you drop me off at the station? Jazz is loading the truck with the food. I made two cakes, of course - one for you and one for Charlie."

"Sure, as long as I get a piece before I have to go."

"Of course - dinner is served. Eat first, then we'll go." She smiled and turned back to the kitchen and we followed her. Dinner was great, considering I ate in about 30 seconds flat. I tried not to think about the fact that Bella would be totally alone with Jasper until I was able to meet with the pack and send Paul back, but I had no choice. I had to trust him.

"Leave the dishes, Jake. I will take care of it. Go." Bella kissed me, and she and Jasper followed me outside. I waved as I pulled away from the house and headed to the station.

Once we arrived, I helped Alice bring the food in to Charlie, who was surprised to see her. "Alice?" He said, surprised. "You're back? Bella didn't tell me."

"Hi, Charlie. We only just got here. I stopped by to visit Bella when you called. I wanted to say hello to you, so I volunteered to bring the food. She said she had some homework to do, and wanted to get a jump on the term paper so she didn't have to spend her entire spring break working on it."

A range of expressions crossed his face as he absorbed the information. "Bella's at home. Okay." His face darkened for a moment. "We? You're - you're all back?"

Alice shook her head. "No. He's not here, Charlie. The rest of us are, though."

He rubbed his hand over his face and looked at me intently. "Well, okay. How's Bells with all of this?"

"She's fine. Happy, really. It's good." I was glad that he looked to me about her. "Jasper is with her so she's not alone."

Charlie looked to Alice. "It is really great to see you, and I'd love to catch up, but we've got a situation here." He took the packages containing the food from her. "Thanks for bringing dinner to me."

"Charlie, can Alice hang here for a little while? I have to head home to Billy but Carlisle said he'd stop by to pick her up later."

"I won't be any trouble. I have a my homework," she indicated her backpack, "and you won't even know I am here."

"Sure," said Charlie. "You can sit at that desk over there." He indicated an empty desk at the back of the room, and turned to wave at me as I headed out the door. "Bye, Jake."


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: I am so sorry to have taken so long to get this next chapter up. I have been reading your lovely reviews, and then got lost in reading your stories, and/or stories on your faves lists…Oops! Anyway, I am back, and my muse is singing away so I am frantically typing. I hope to have a new chapter up every few days. (I am also inspired to continue work on a Smallville fic that I haven't worked on in too long.) Anyway, thanks for all of the lovely reviews. Here is your next tidbit:

25.

I drove back to my house and checked on my dad. He was in the den, engrossed in a game, but looked up when I walked in. "I got your message. Sam says they are all waiting for you."

"Thanks. I don't know when I will be back. I think something big is coming, and soon. I have a feeling we're going to be patrolling a lot."

He looked at me for a long moment, weighing his words. "Son, is there something on your mind?"

I sighed. "I'm hating going out there tonight. I made a decision about something today, and as soon as I phase, they're going to know, and they're going to go nuts. I may not be able to control them."

"Does it endanger the pack or the People?"

"No...*I* don't think so, but I know I'm the only one who will see it that way and I am worried they'll be so upset that they'll go off and do something awful before they understand. Have you ever made a decision that you knew was the best option, but also knew that it would make a lot of people unhappy?"

Billy looked at me for a moment. "Jake, as Chief Elder, I have to make decisions like that every once in a while. I always weigh the situation very carefully first, looking at it from all sides, and then make my decision. I have to stand by it, and show the people that it was the right decision. As Alpha you have to do that too."

I nodded.

"So, are you SURE it was the best decision for everyone involved?"

"Yes."

"Then there isn't anything to be worried about. You are Alpha. You have to decide what is best. You will explain it, and your pack will trust you and follow your lead."

I nodded. "Thanks, Dad."

"Any time, son."

As I jogged to the trees, I realized that for the first time, he hadn't asked me for any details and then proceed to tell me exactly what to do. Instead, he addressed the issue as if one of the other Elders had asked a question...he was treating me like a man and leader. I stopped and turned, and saw him on the porch, watching me. Only because I had a wolf's ears did I hear him as I waved back: "I'm proud of you, son." I turned to the woods, phased and started running.

I had not phased all day on purpose. I needed to keep the pack from seeing my plan to let Jasper talk to Bella until after the fact. Thankfully they were too distracted to pick anything out in the brief time that I joined in the "impress the crap out of the vampires" display. Ready for the reaction, I let the events of the evening before and today play out in my head as I ran to meet them. I was interrupted by several voices at once:

_You did WHAT!_

_What the HELL? _

_SHUT UP, guys, I'm trying to pay attention. Geez._ Surprisingly, that was Leah.

They got quiet and I resumed telling them what happened as I ran. I phased back just as I got to the edge of the circle, and walked out to meet them. From all of the snarling and growling I was pretty sure they were giving me more of the 3rd degree. I simply stood, waiting for them to get it out of their systems. Finally, one by one, they turned and headed to the trees to phase back and then joined me in the circle.

Apparently Paul had been elected to go first. "Jake! What the HELL are you thinking?" He was so angry he was vibrating. "You have GOT to be insane, or are letting your mate's preference for these...LEECHES—

"Uh, Paul, we're supposed to call them vampires..." said Quil.

"Shut UP, Quil," said Paul angrily, not even bothering to look his way. He narrowed his eyes and continued ranting at me. "...FINE. Vampires. You're letting your mate's preference for these vampires cloud your judgment."

Sam decided it was time to jump in. "Jake, THINK. This isn't just about you learning to let Bella be near her friends. You're endangering your imprint. If anything happens to her, YOU. Will. DIE. The pack will collapse and the People will be unprotected. You aren't thinking this through."

I sat quietly while Leah and Jared got up to have their say, which was pretty much what Paul had said, so I don't need to repeat it. A few times I thought Paul was going to phase, he was so mad, but he managed to keep it under control. Each time he did, I stood and stared him down, ready to defend myself if he attacked. After the second time he did it though, Sam surprised me by stepping between us. "Paul, I know you're angry, but if you attack Jake, we have no choice but to defend the Alpha and you'll go down before your feet hit the ground. We may not agree with him, but we will not tolerate an attack on our Alpha." The other wolves stood to show they would defend me too and Paul got it under control. (Inside my head I punched the air and said, "YES!")

Finally, everyone seemed done. I looked around the circle, thinking, and took a deep breath. "I understand why you are angry. I have told you Jasper's history. Yes, vampires, our natural enemy, but the Cullens are different, and my great grandfather saw that when he agreed to the treaty all those years ago. When I called to ask for advice, Carlisle could have simply ignored me. They have no further ties or obligations here, but because they consider Bella to be part of their family, they CAME HERE to help protect her. Do you understand what that means?"

I got no answer so I continued. "An ARMY of newborn vampires is on the way. They will have one purpose: KILL BELLA—"

"And we'll be waiting to rip them apart!" said Paul. A few others voiced their agreement.

"I can appreciate your enthusiasm, however we have no idea how many of them there will be, and you can bet your shaggy ass they'll kill anyone who gets in their way. Do you realize that some of US could die?" I looked around the circle and saw it was starting to register. "Okay, now think about this: These vampires are ready and willing to fight the army with us, to defend a HUMAN who has no ties to them. They are ALL willing to DIE along side us defending MY mate."

I sat back down and let this sink in.

Seth was the first to speak. "What about those Volturi things? Carlisle said they might decide to show up."

"The Volturi are the vampire world's version of royalty, and are a very powerful, dangerous coven. If they perceive a violation the law - that all vampires are to keep their existence a secret - they step in and take care of the situation. Carlisle says that they pretty much show up, shoot first and ask questions later, which isn't usually healthy for any vampires or humans around." I held up a hand. There's more: "Carlisle has also told me that one of the Volturi hates werewolves, and has exterminated them wherever he finds them. WE would be in grave danger if they decided to show up and take action. Carlisle has said that if that happens, he and the rest of the Cullens will do everything in their power to keep our existence a secret and protect us."

I took a breath and tried to sit as straight as I could, hoping to look like the Alpha and future Chief that I was (as my dad did). "Look. I understand that you are not sure about this, but it is MY responsibility to look after you, the People, and my mate, and I take it seriously. The Cullens will NOT hurt Bella. I have accepted the alliance with them because of WHO they are, not WHAT they are.

Sam stepped forward. "Jake, I owe you an apology. When I saw what you had done, I was doubting my decision to hand over leadership of the pack to you, for you are still so young, but I see now that even though I am the elder, I am too governed by my instincts. Just as your great grandfather could, you are able to see beyond what is on the surface and what is instinctive, to what is truly important. There is no danger to the pack. Your decision is right for all of us.

The rest of the pack echoed their agreement. My heart swelled, as I realized that I had been able to diffuse the situation without using my Alpha voice, and had remained calm the whole time. I looked to Paul and Leah: "Jasper knew the pack would be concerned, and asked that a wolf join him in watching over Bella. You and Leah missed out on the training last night so you take four hour shifts over there with him and running a half-mile perimeter around the house. I talked to Carlisle last night and we agreed that right now, ALL of the area in and around Forks will be patrolled, and they will help us. They of course, won't go onto our lands, but we will be patrolling off the rez. Seth, you go over there so you can be our version of a cell phone, and alert us if they find anything. The rest of us will split up and take the other quadrants."

My pack gave a chorus of howls, and we all bumped fists and ran off into the night.


	26. Chapter 26

26.

Since it was Spring Break, Bella was staying at the house with the Cullens and was therefore protected at all times. Alice had not seen any decisions made by either Victoria, her army or the Volturi, so we knew we were relatively safe for now, but the vampires were still making strange forays into the territory, seeming to test our defenses. The alliance was tenuous at best, but I could see that the pack was actually more relaxed about it than they let on. They would never admit it, but they really liked the wrestling matches with Emmett and Jasper, and I could tell the feeling was mutual, especially on Emmett's part. Embry even went so far as to admit that Rosalie would be hot if she didn't smell so bad.

It was Esme, however, who made the real breakthrough. Her gift, for lack of a better word, was nurturing, and she loved taking care of us. She quickly figured out that the way to win them over was to feed them, and that she did. She turned her kitchen into a never-ending buffet and told them that she would have anything they wanted. Seth and Jared figured out she was serious when they described some obscure dish they thought they'd made up; the next time they came through the kitchen there it was, and they had to eat it, because Esme was so excited about having found it for them and they didn't want to hurt her feelings. They still played the game with her, but everything requested was definitely edible.

Soon, we had a routine of sorts. I had split the wolves into two groups that alternated between patrolling and training/rest. Guys would come in from patrol, stuff themselves, nap for a bit and then train. Back to the kitchen for a "snack," head home to sleep, and then come back to have breakfast before heading out on patrol. The Cullens divided their time between patrolling, training and hunting.

Friday, all hell broke loose. I was at home, helping Billy with some chores before heading back to start my patrol shift when my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Jake, this is Rosalie. There is a situation at the house, you have to get there NOW."

"Victoria?"

"No. I can't explain. Just come. I'm headed there now. We all are. Come quickly." She hung up. Leave it to Rose to be her usual abrupt self. I figured that Emmett and Paul probably got into it and someone got hurt. I let my dad know I had to leave and headed to the woods to phase, upon which I immediately sensed unease in the pack.

_Get a grip Paul. We cannot attack him. He's got her._

_Exactly. He's got her. We have to get her away from him._

_Where's Jake? He's going to freak. We have to get her back before he gets here._

_Rosalie called him. He's on the way but she didn't tell him._

It took me less than a heartbeat to realize the "her" they were talking about had to be Bella and I almost roared in rage at the thought of an enemy vampire holding her hostage. How did he get through the defenses? He sure had balls to attack her at the house. I also realized that everyone had been instructed not to tell me anything, and while I could have used my Alpha voice, I didn't like ordering the pack around like that. I kept quiet and listened as I ran faster. Maybe the wolves at the house would accidentally slip...

Apparently no wolves were in phase at the house because I got nothing. I wondered at that, because surely in the presence of a leech they would phase immediately, right? (Among the pack we had taken to calling the enemy leeches, as we called the Cullens either by name or vampire.) My mind raced through all of the possibilities as I ran as fast as I could, listening to the rest as they ran.

_Rose says we have to phase back before we get to the field. _

_Why? We are stronger and faster this way. We can fight this way._

_Right, but Jasper says we can't just attack; she might get hurt if she isn't already. I hate to say this but we need to trust Jasper right now._ (THAT coming from Paul surprised me.)

I could tell I was the furthest away, so by the time I broke through the trees, I was the only wolf in phase and what I saw brought me up short:

At the foot of the observation platform, holding an unconscious Bella, crouched a vampire, who appeared not to notice the 13 snarling and growling humans and vampires surrounding him, ready to attack. Carlisle signaled for them to be quiet, but nobody really did, they just crouched ready to spring and you could feel the growling, more than hear it. He then attempted to get the vampire's attention, and I could just feel the edge of the wave of calm that Jasper was attempting to send out to help diffuse the situation.

The vampire holding Bella looked up at Carlisle, and growled, holding her more tightly. A howl of rage escaped me when I saw his face.

EDWARD. Edward had Bella.

The situation went from bad to worse in less than a second. I locked eyes with him and began moving forward, ready to spring, snarling and growling, and Edward only tightened his grip on her, snarling back just as fiercely.

"Jake! No!" Alice cried, jumping between us, holding her hands out as if that would hold us back. "Edward, put her down. You have to put her down."

Neither of us moved, but the snarling continued.

"Carlisle, you're the Alpha of this family, do something," said Sam urgently. "Make him stand down. He has to put her down."

"Edward," Carlisle said sharply, and Edward's head whipped toward him. "Put Bella down and step back."

I remembered that he could hear thoughts. _You are so dead. I don't care if you ARE a Cullen, You. Are. Dead. Get your hands off her NOW, and I'll make it quick and burn your head first. Otherwise you'll watch as the rest of you burns, one. piece. at. a. time._

Edward looked at me and then back to Carlisle. "I don't think so. He plans to kill me. He can't as long as I have her."

I gave a long low growl and sent a stream of obscenities in his direction that only managed to make him chuckle. I wanted to STRANGLE him.

Carlisle tried again. "Edward, she fell from the platform—"

_WHAT? You are so dead. Dead. Dead. DEAD. _

—I need to look at her to see if she's injured."

He looked back down at the girl in his arms. "She's fine, Carlisle. I checked her over when I caught her. I think she fell because she passed out." Edward finally looked around and noticed that he was surrounded. Emmett had been trying to approach from the rear but Edward turned and snarled at him, holding Bella closer to him. "You seem to have forgotten that I can hear your thoughts, Emmett..."

Emmett held up his hands to show he meant no more harm at the moment. "You need to put Bella down, man, or Jake WILL tear you apart." He looked at the group and then me. "Somebody has to talk him down or we won't get anywhere."

Edward scoffed. "Why do I care what that mutt thinks?"

"Because she's his mate, Edward," said Carlisle, gently.

Edward's head whipped around and looked at Bella, Carlisle, and then me. "She's his MATE?" He snarled.

"Jake, you need to back down," said Sam. "I don't think he'll hurt her, but we aren't going to get her from him until you back down."

I did NOT like this. I shook my head and stood my ground.

"Jake, we won't let him hurt her," said Emmett. "He may be my brother, but if he harms one hair on her head, I will personally rip him apart for you."

I looked at him, agape.

"So will I," said Rosalie, still crouched to spring and aid her mate.

I looked around and all of the Cullens nodded in agreement. Edward would go down if Bella were hurt. I nodded and Sam signaled to Jared, Embry and Quil to stand beside him, allowing me some privacy to phase. He knew I wouldn't take my eyes off my enemy or Bella. I put my hand on his shoulder and nodded my thanks and strode around them to stand in front of Edward. I could hear Bella's heartbeat; it was strong. I didn't smell any blood so she was probably fine.

"You've changed," said Edward.

"You could say that."

"So she's with you?"

"You're surprised?" I scoffed. "What? Did you think she would just wait for you to come back to her, jump into your arms and forgive you?"

"To be honest, yes," Edward replied.

I was speechless, my mouth dropped open and I started to vibrate. "Oh crap, he's gonna pop!" said Paul. "Somebody do something."

"Edward," said Sam, quietly.

Edward turned to look at him, and his eyes widened in shock. Sam said nothing, but stood, staring intently at him. "THAT was what I found in the woods after you left her. Jacob, it's your turn. Show him. Show him what he did to her." Go Sam! He, too, remembered what I said about Edward reading minds.

I smiled as I realized I could do more damage by showing him my memories than by actually killing him. "Edward!" I called and the vampire locked eyes with me. I showed him EVERYTHING:

...Charlie's frantic phone calls and descriptions of the few times I'd stopped by to see her, while she sat, unseeing, unknowing, empty...

...Charlie's descriptions of her waking every night, screaming, and being unable to calm or reach her, but having to hold her until she was spent with exhaustion...

...of the day she arrived at my garage with the motorcycles...

...of watching her slowly come back to us, and but yet still empty inside, always holding herself together...

...of helping her search for a meadow she never told me the significance of, but knew deep down what it meant...

...of seeing her leap off the cliff, jumping in after her and pulling her out of the water, terrified because she had no heartbeat...

...of breathing and pounding life back into her, begging her to come back to me...

...her kisses that night in the kitchen...

There was a cry of anguish and several things happened at once. He let go of Bella and put his hands on his head as if to block out my thoughts. Jasper caught Bella even before she started really falling and watched as Edward fell backward into Emmett's vice-like grip. Jasper rose and walked to me, placing her into my waiting arms, before turning to join Emmett in restraining Edward.

I crumpled to the ground, supported by Quil and Embry. Carlisle was beside us instantly. He turned to Esme. "Bring my bag." Esme was gone less than three seconds, and placed a black bag next to him. He gently assessed her as I held her, whispering to her. "Bells? Please wake up," Nothing. "Come on, honey. I've got you now. It's okay. It's me. Jake. I'm here." I looked at Carlisle, frantic.

"I think she passed out from the shock of seeing him, Jake. I don't find any injuries." He looked to the rest of them. "Who saw it happen?"

Alice spoke. "Bella and I were on the platform watching the practice session and we both saw Edward step out of the trees at the same time. The next thing I knew, Bella cried out and collapsed." She caught a sob and Rose moved to put an arm around her. "Jake, I tried to catch her but I wasn't fast enough. I'm a vampire, and I wasn't fast enough! Oh Bella! She fell...Edward caught her before she hit the ground." Alice sobbed tearlessly into Rose's shoulder.

Esme placed a cool cloth on Bella's forehead and crooned to her. "Come on dear, time to wake up. Jake's here now and we're all with you."

Carlisle pulled a packet of smelling salts from his bag and waved the capsule under her nose. Bella gasped and her eyes flew open as the fumes hit, bringing her back with a start. She saw me and cried out, "Jake! I thought..." she furrowed her brow in confusion. "Ed—..."

"Shh. I know. It's okay now."

She moved to sit up, so I helped her. Carlisle put a hand on her arm. "Bella, you were out for quite a while, so you need to stay down for a few more minutes until you get your bearings." She nodded, looking around. She saw Alice, who was now weeping for joy, and smiled at her. She squinted as she tried to see past Alice, who was pulled out of the way by Rose, and then she saw Edward being restrained by both Emmett and Jasper, and her eyes locked on his.

"I did see you," she said quietly. She looked up at the platform. "I saw you, and everything went black."

"You fainted and fell. I caught you," he said.

"If you prefer the short version..."

"Shut _up_, Jared!" said Seth.

Bella stared at Edward for a full minute, and nobody moved or said a word. She pushed out of my arms and stood, and walked over to him. He didn't move a muscle, but Jasper and Emmett tightened their hold on him. I could feel, as I am sure everyone else could, the waves of calm that Jasper was sending out, trying to diffuse the situation, but nobody knew what to expect.

"Why?" she asked.

"I got the message that you were in danger."

"Why should that matter to you? You left me. You said you never loved me. I was merely a distraction."

"I lied."

"Excuse me?"

Edward sighed. "I lied. I never stopped loving you. Leaving you was the hardest thing I have ever done, and I've regretted it every day."

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because you being around me was too dangerous."

Jasper snorted.

"Me being around you?" she asked incredulously, and pointed to Jasper. "He's the one who tried to kill me over a DROP OF BLOOD." She looked over at Jasper. "No offense, Jazz."

"None taken."

Edward began shaking with emotion. "He may have attacked you, but **I'm** the one who, in an attempt to push you out of the way, overdid it, and tossed you across the room like a rag doll. It is **MY** fault you fell onto the table and the vases, causing you to slice your arm open on the broken glass. I was trying to protect you and yet nearly **KILLED** you. I told you time and again I was too dangerous. I left to protect you. To keep you alive."

She started shaking, and I started to move to her, but Carlisle put a hand on my arm. "Give her this," he said quietly. "She's fine. Angry, but fine." He looked to Jasper who nodded in affirmation.

She continued to stare at him for another long minute, and then without warning, she raised her hand and slapped him hard on the face. I thought she'd broken her hand, but apparently Edward saw it coming and was able to move with her to take the blow and not hurt her. I'll give him kudos for that one.

"I DIED inside that day!" she shouted at him. "From what they tell me, I was catatonic except for nightmares for four months, and I only snapped out of it when Charlie threatened to send me to a hospital, but then was only 'up' for his benefit when he was around. Don't get me started on the nightmares. Thank GOD he insisted I start living again, because I found my best friend, Jake, who had the patience, love, and understanding to know what I needed, even if it meant I could never love him back the way he wanted me to."

Tears were streaming down her face, and Edward looked tortured as her words gave my memories voice. "I even explained to him that I was broken, unable to love him back, but he never wavered, and only promised he would never, ever leave me." She sobbed quietly for a minute, and then raised her head and looked at me. "Then, in a stupid, desperate attempt to get to you one last time, I jumped off a cliff." Edward narrowed his eyes trying to understand, and she sighed and said, "Don't ask. It was what it was. Jake saved me, and begged me to live. He begged me to live for him, for Charlie, but mostly for myself. That's when I realized I could live, and I could love. I could love him completely."

She reached up to touch his face and he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. "I did love you, Edward; with all my heart and all of my being. Some part of me still does love you, in a way, but I am not IN LOVE with you any more. I love Jake. I am with Jake. He's my now and my future and my always. Nothing will change that. Your family has accepted that and accepts him as my choice. Can you accept that?"

He looked at me. "You love her?"

"Absolutely." I answered his question even though he had no say in the matter.

You will never hurt her?"

"NEVER."

"You will never leave her?"

"NEVER."

"You will always protect her?"

"ALWAYS." was the resounding answer, in unison, from not only me, but also the entire pack, and much to my shock, the rest of the Cullens.

Edward looked around at the group of us, and then smiled sadly at Bella. "I will always love you. I was wrong to leave you, and will regret it for the rest of my existence, and hope that someday you will find it in your heart to forgive me. I did mean what I said, about wanting you to live your life and be happy. You are happy with him, and that is all I could ever ask for. Not that it is up to me, but you have my blessing."

Bella flew forward and wrapped her arms around him, and Jasper and Emmett released him. He gently hugged her, and then kissed her forehead when she looked up at him. He let go, and she stepped back, and moved to my side, and took my hand in hers, and smiled up at me. I bent to kiss her gently, cupping her face in my hands.

"I take it you won't be ripping him apart, Jake?" asked Emmett?

"Not at the moment."

"Jacob, I'd like to stay for a while if that is okay," he said, sensing the unasked question on everyone's mind. "The whole reason I came back was because I heard your message for Carlisle about Victoria."

Several of the pack growled, and I wasn't sure if they didn't want him, or were angered at the mention of the leech's name.

"He can see what an opponent plans to do before they make a move," said Alice. We could use that to our advantage."

"It makes sense, Jake," said Jasper. "We still have no idea how many of them are coming. It can't hurt to have one more fighting for us from a numbers standpoint. He can also translate for the pack."

I looked at Carlisle. "What is your opinion?"

Carlisle was silent for several long moments. "The decision is yours, Jake. He's my son, and I have missed him, but if you decide he can't stay, he goes. We will meet up with him again another time."

I was still thinking when Rosalie stepped forward and addressed Edward. "Here's the deal: Victoria has created an army of who knows how many newborns, and plans to attack sometime in the near future. They are wreaking havoc in Seattle and the surrounding area, and are sure to be noticed by the Volturi. We have all sworn to protect Bella and the entire pack from Victoria, her army, and, if necessary, the Volturi _with our lives if ot comes to that._ Are you able to promise the same?"

Edward looked at her intently. "Yes." He looked at me and repeated it. "Yes. I swear to you, the pack, and my family that I will fight beside you, and defend you from any and all danger with my very life."

I looked down at Bella. "Is it okay with you?" She nodded. "Okay then, you can stay."

"Well I am glad THAT'S settled. Esme? What do you have in that kitchen of yours?" asked Paul. "I'm STARVED."


	27. Note to All:

A/N: Hello All! I apologize for not having the next chapter up yet. I'm having trouble. I know what I want to do with it, but I also know what I probably should do with it, and am having trouble figuring out all of the logistics, if that makes any sense. I also compose in my head first, as I am driving around, or even as I try to fall asleep, which sometimes gives me a dream of the sequence. Talk about awesome when you see your thoughts played out like a movie which goes on with its own ideas! That is what happened when Jake saw his paws that time. I know that chapter was totally absurd, but the way it played out in my dream was really funny and I couldn't resist writing that. Anyway, please know I am working hard on it, and am trying to figure everything out. I'll post soon.

Thanks again so much for reading. I've also been reading your faves and/or your stories, and am enjoying them very much.

Xoxo MLL


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: I apologize for taking so long with this. I honestly have been working on it, but got stuck because I have an idea and had to work out how to bring it to fruition. I decided to switch to Jazz's pov part way through, but I tell you. I also broke this into two chapters, because the way what ended up being the last paragraph came out, it seemed right. I am still working on the rest, and will post as soon as I can. I have a feeling you are all (almost all) going to string me up by my toes.

Anyway, here it is. Sorry it is so melancholy, but I got really into soundtrack to Eclipse and _Jacob's Theme_ and _My Love_ just called to me. I have had them on repeat as I've been writing; they just seemed to fit the chapter.

**_My Love_ by Sia**

My Love, leave yourself behind  
Beat inside me, leave you blind.

My love, you have found peace,  
You were searching for release.

You gave it all  
Give into the call  
You took a chance, and you took a fall for us.

You can thoughtfully, and then faithfully  
You taught me honor,  
You did it for me.

Today you will sleep for good  
You will wait for my love.

Now I am strong  
You gave me all  
You gave all you had and now I am home.

My love, leave yourself behind.  
Beat inside me, leave you blind.

My love, look what you can do.  
I am mending, I'll be with you.

You took my hand  
You added a plan  
You gave me your heart  
I asked you to dance with me.

You loved honestly, did what you could believe.

I know in peace you go. I hope relief is yours.

Now I am strong  
You gave me all  
You gave all you had and now I am home.

My love, leave yourself behind  
Beat inside me, I'll be with you.

I've suddenly really studied the lyrics, and they seem kind of sad, but in Eclipse, they are during the proposal in Edward's bedroom, so they can't be all THAT bad, right? Anyway, they are lovely, and describe for me my Jacob and Bella..

I guess I'd better say that Twilight, Jacob, Bella and all of that belongs to SM.

-MLL

* * *

If you recall, Paul just groused because he wanted food.

27.

"Dude, what is with you? **I'm **the hungry one who always says stupid things at the wrong time. **You're** the one who is always just pissed off."

"Shut UP, Jared." Said Paul, glaring at him. "I was just sitting down to a lovely breakfast of scrambled eggs, crispy bacon and a stack of fluffy pancakes, topped with butter and a golden waterfall of syrup. Then, Loverleech over there decides to show up you know the rest. I missed my breakfast. Now, my pancakes are all soggy because they will have soaked up all of that syrup and the eggs will be cold. Yech. So I am hungry AND pissed off."

"At least the bacon is still crispy," said Jared as he easily leapt to the side to escape Paul's aggravated leap.

I rolled my eyes. Leave it to those two to start yet another fight. Jared was ever playful and Paul was always ready to pop. I did not need this right now. Bella suddenly dropped my hand and moved away from me. I looked down at her and found that she'd taken up an all too familiar pose: arms wrapped around herself, eyes squeezed shut, pained expression… "Sam, I have to get her out of here. She's going to lose it but I can't let it happen here."

He looked at her; nodding as he, too, saw it coming. "Go. I can handle things here."

I caught Bella as she started going down, her body wracked with silent sobs, and the entire pack noticed what was going on, and immediately went on alert. _Great_.

Sure enough, Paul was absolutely predictable. He turned on Edward. "Look," he said, pointing at her. "Look what you did. She was FINE until you showed up. What part of "make no contact until I say so" do you not get?" He crouched, ready to attack, and was vibrating all over. "She was like this for MONTHS, and Jake was a mess too. He's our ALPHA - you've endangered us all…" he broke off as his anger was getting the best of him.

"PAUL!" Sam and I both called at the same time. "STAND DOWN!" I used my Alpha voice. I did not need Paul to start a fight just when things were going well. Paul literally froze in place, his face contorted as he tried to fight the command.

Esme flitted to Carlisle side and spoke quickly, and then he stepped forward. "I think we could all use a break, Jacob. Don't you? Esme just told me that it has been over a week since some of the boys have seen their families. Why don't you take a few days off to rest and let us patrol for you?"

I was unsure. I really needed to get Bella away so I could deal with the fallout of Edward's arrival, and the tension level was almost too high, but we needed to patrol; we needed to be on the watch for the army, or any attempts to test our lines.

Carlisle sensed my indecision. "Jake, I understand, but now that Edward is here there are seven of us. While we are only one less than your number, remember our needs are different than yours. We can patrol until you get back."

I nodded, thinking he was right, and looked at Sam. "What do you think, Sam? We could only semd half of us out at once, they can all be out at the same time, or most of them, anyway."

"Please, Jake? My mom was ready to ground me before the start of this week and I know she's ready to kill me. I might be able to hold her off if I can go home," said Jared.

He was right. Not all of the boys' parents knew about their membership in the Pack. I think the only reason they had gotten away with being gone all week is we set it up as a camping trip over the spring break holiday - they were home schooled by Emily, but around the patrol times. They patrolled and studied during school hours and up until suppertime and then went home. We took over the rest of the time. It had worked out so far… I was seeing more and more why my great grandfather agreed to the treaty with Carlisle.

"Okay. Can you handle things until Monday morning?" I asked.

Carlisle smiled. "Easily. Those of us who need to hunt can take turns leaving the line. Can you meet with me on Sunday afternoon?"

"Yes." I turned to the pack. "Go on, we'll meet at my house Sunday evening for supper." They nodded, but nobody moved. They were all focused on the quietly sobbing girl in my arms. Jasper appeared at my side, and reached out to touch Bella's cheek, very gently. She stopped sobbing, and relaxed a bit, but I could tell this was only temporary. Apparently his talent works better with direct contact. I looked at Jasper, who was focused on her, helping hold her together. "Can you get us to her house? I ran here."

* * *

JzPOV

"Of course. I'll meet you in the garage." I said. I watched him leave, followed by the rest of the pack. I turned to Emmett. "You stay with Edward. Take him hunting and show him the patrol lines. Stay away from the reservation for now."

Carlisle gently put a hand on my shoulder. "Go, help Jake and Bella. I can take care of things here."

I nodded, knowing that as the head of our family, Carlisle was more than qualified to take care of things. "Sorry, I let the Major in me take control. See you later." I headed to the garage, and found Alice helping Jake get Bella situated in the car.

"Jake, I am so sorry I didn't see this coming. I can't see anything when I'm around any of you. I should have known better and stayed away. Can you forgive me?"

Jake was quiet for a moment and then said, "Alice, it would be easy to blame you for this, and I imagine that some of the pack does. I know you didn't see any of this coming, and you couldn't help it. You said earlier this week that it was okay for you to hang with us because you hadn't seen Victoria make any decisions, and you would have seen something when you left to hunt. How were you to know that Edward would decide to make an appearance?"

"See that's the problem. That's my THING. I'm supposed to watch for anything that will affect our family." She was sobbing tearlessly as she blamed herself for the accident.

Jake looked up at her. "Alice, I promise, I don't blame you. You said that Edward was on another continent and had no plans to leave. We'll get through this."

I gently pulled Alice away and checked on Bella, who seemed to be quiet, but her emotions were all over the place. I put my hand on her cheek again and sent waves of calm through her, and looked to Jake. "Ready?" He nodded and pulled her to him. I straightened and hugged Alice. "I'll see you in a few days. Call me if you see anything." I kissed her forehead. "Love you."

"Love you more," she said, and watched as I slid behind the wheel and backed out of the garage.

I drove in silence, and sped to Bella's house. Jake was on his phone. "Hi, Dad. Seth is on the way over there to get some of my clothes...Yeah, we had a situation here...No, not those vampires, *he* came back...No, she didn't take it well...That would be awesome if you could keep Charlie over there; he doesn't need to see her like this...No, he doesn't need to help me, it will just tear him up inside, and she'll be upset he saw her...Thanks. I know you'll think of something...I'll be here until Sunday afternoon, and then we'll be having a pack meeting at our house. Seth can probably tell you what happened when he gets back...Thanks again Dad...I will...Bye."

"Everything okay?" I asked, even though I had heard Billy's side of the conversation too.

"Sort of," Jake sighed. "Charlie is going to go on the warpath when he finds out that Edward is back, though. My dad is going to try to keep it from him as long as he can, but you should probably tell Carlisle to expect a visit."

"I'll do that, and make sure that Edward stays out of reach for a while." I pulled into the driveway and sped around to open the door for Jake, and followed him up to the house. He nodded to the eave where the key was kept and I let us in. "What is your plan?" I asked him.

"She needs to let it out, I know that, but I have no idea how bad things are going to be. She seems calm right now, but I that's only because of your help. Maybe we let her rest and sleep and deal with what comes after that?"

I led the way upstairs and found her room by her scent. I pulled the covers back and stood back so that Jake could gently put her down. "Jake, if you like, I can induce sleep in both of you. I can't say how long it will work on her, but at least you will get some rest too." I could sense his indecision and concern for her. "I promise it isn't like being in a drugged sleep. You'll wake up five minutes from now if you need to. I can calm you enough that you drop off to sleep. Let me do that for you. I'll be just outside and can be up here in less than two seconds if you call me."

"You'll need to get some clothes for Charlie. Seth will be by to bring some for me and you can give them to him." He lay down beside Bella and pulled her to him, his arms around her protectively. He looked up at me and sighed. "Okay. Go ahead. Do your thing."

I moved around to Bella, and sat down next to her. "Hey, there." Her eyes were open, but she didn't appear to be seeing anything. I gently stroked her arm, and put my hand on her cheek as I worked my talent. "Close your eyes, and rest a while. Jake is right here with you, and I'll be right outside watchin' over both of you." She slowly closed her eyes, and her breathing slowed, along with her heartbeat. I nodded to Jake, who confirmed that she had dropped off. I gave a final push of calm and peace toward her and felt her fall asleep. I looked to Jake, who was already drowsy. I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Relax, Jake. It will be okay." He nodded as the waves of calm washed over him, and then relaxed as he drifted off, pulling Bella as close to him as he could.

I sighed in relief as the stress left his body, replaced by the calm and peace of sleep, and sat there for a few minutes, watching them. Edward had said he was fascinated watching Bella, and I could see his point. They looked so peaceful, and care free. I looked up as I heard someone approaching the house, and figured Seth was here, so I silently left the room and met him outside.

"Hey, Jasper. I have some clothes for Jake," he said, handing over a bag. I had grabbed some clothes of Charlie's on the way downstairs (yay for vampire speed). "Jake said you'd to take these to Charlie." The boy nodded. "We don't know how long we can keep it from Charlie, you know."

"I understand."

"Are you sure, because Charlie will go nuts if Bella goes back to how she was before. He'll show up with murder on his mind, even if he is the Chief of Police." He shifted his weight nervously. "What will you do if he tries? I mean, it won't work, and Charlie will know something is wrong. He doesn't even know our secret."

"Seth, don't worry. Carlisle knows that Charlie may head over there. We will take care of Charlie and guard all the secrets. Go on, go back and get home to your mom." The boy nodded and ran back to the woods. I watched him go, and looked back up at Bella's window, satisfied to feel only a sense of peace and hear nothing but the slow heartbeats and gentle breathing. I jogged out into the woods to the tree, and climbed up. From my perch, I could not only see Bella's window, but for several hundred yards in any direction. All was quiet, and that was a relief after the excitement of the afternoon.

About an hour later, I heard something coming through the trees and underbrush to my left. I closed my eyes and cocked my head so that I could "listen" more acutely, and inhaled to test the scents in the air. My own mood immediately matched the frustration and anger I felt coming toward me and I growled as I silently dropped from the branch I was perched on just as Emmett and Edward, each dragging a deer, came through the underbrush. _What the HELL is this? _I roared in my mind at Edward.

"It was NOT my idea to be here, bro," said Emmett, as if he heard my question. "Lover boy here insisted we hunt for you."

I glared at Edward, who didn't seem at all ashamed. "I could tell you were thirsty. Emmett explained that it doesn't bother you like it used to, and I get it. I figured you wouldn't leave to hunt. I know I wouldn't."

I looked at the deer they were holding and realized that Emmett was frustrated because while Edward was right, he also thought that it was an excuse to be here. He held out the deer he was holding. "Hence the take-out, but if you don't hurry it will die of fright."

I looked down at the animal, which was almost senseless with fear. I took it from Emmett and quickly ended its suffering. I grimaced at the taste of the blood; the adrenaline may make human blood taste better, but it makes herbivores bitter. I reached for the one Edward held and fed quickly. Finished, I gently placed the carcasses to the side. "We'll have to bury those, the adrenaline will have ruined the meat."

Emmett nodded, and said to Edward, who was confused. "We have been giving the meat to the tribe and the local food bank."

I looked at Edward. "Thanks for thinking of me, but you really need to leave," I said, looking back toward the house. "I know you're concerned for her, but she's not your concern any more. It will upset Jake that you're here, and that won't help Bella."

"I know," he said sadly. "I can't just turn it off, you know."

"I know, but you said you would respect their relationship. I'll help you all I can but right now I'm needed here." I put my hand on his shoulder, thinking I was glad it wasn't me who had to give up my soul mate. Seeing him grimace, I remembered he heard my thoughts. "Sorry."

"No, that's okay. I wouldn't wish it on anyone else either." He smiled, but I could still see the sorrow behind it.

The next thing I knew, I was on my knees on the forest floor as a scream and the mental anguish behind it pierced my brain. God, it was awful. Emmett was beside me immediately, holding me up as I groaned in pain. I looked up at Edward and saw why I was affected so acutely. I knew that Jacob had given him a mental image of it, but actually hearing her screams tore him to pieces. His own anguish slammed into me again and I sagged in Emmett's grasp. "Please..." I managed to whisper.

Emmett understood immediately. He gently set me down and grabbed the dead animals, putting them under one arm, and slung Edward over his shoulder with his free arm. "Sorry, Bro..." he whispered as he ran silently home.

I lay there, listening to Bella's anguished screams and Jake's sobs as he tried to calm her, and it broke my dead heart. I ached to help them, but knew that Jake would only resent any interference in their privacy. He knew I was here, and would call if he needed me. I closed my eyes and waited.


	29. Chapter 29

28.

JPOV

It was difficult not be be in total despair. This was as bad as it had been the couple of times I stayed with her to give Charlie a break. She screamed until she was past hoarse, and then broke into uncontrollable sobs. The difference this time was where before she'd curled into a ball, flinching from contact, she clung to me for dear life. As before, too, I cried as I held her, knowing there was nothing I could do. This time it was worse, since my wolf was now bonded with her too. We were both in anguish. I was just glad that the pack couldn't hear this; they would have flooded the woods and the surrounding area with desolate howls that would have freaked out the whole population of Forks and the Reservation.

You are probably asking why I am putting us through all of this torture? Well, I figure there is a huge difference this time: I am here with her, she knows nobody is going to leave her. I'm hoping she's processing the fact that he lied to her. I knew that Jasper was out there, suffering along with us since he could feel what we were going through. I felt awful for that, and knew it was probably taking a herculean effort not to help, but as much as it hurt all of us, I really hoped that if I just let Bella go, this might be the only episode. Hope, hope, hope.

After what seems like forever, she allows me to pull away from her a little bit. Her face is streaked with tears, and she needs a tissue badly. I reach over her and pull some out of the box, and gently wipe her tears away, and let her blow her nose. "I love you so much. Are you okay?"

She nodded and gently wiped my tears away with her fingers. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head. "Just hold me," she managed only a whisper since her voice was gone. I pulled her close again and we lay there quietly for a long time. I stroked her hair and watched the shadows of the tree branches on the ceiling. I thought she had fallen asleep again when she pulled back and reached up to put her hand on my cheek. I leaned into her touch and nuzzled her hand. "Thank you, Jake."

"What for?"

"For fighting for me." She swallowed, trying to get her voice to work, but all she could manage was barely a whisper. "For loving me. For wanting to tear him to pieces. I heard it all, but was just frozen in shock. I remember seeing him come out of the trees, and then I fell. I thought at first I was dreaming after that."

"Did you hurt your hand?"

"Hmm?" she asked Her brow wrinkled in confusion.

"When you slapped Edward. He anticipated it, and went with it, but it still had to feel like slapping a rock." I picked up her hand and inspected it. It appeared fine.

"It hurt, but it sure felt good to do that."

I kissed her palm. "Better?"

"Much," she said as she tipped her face to mine and I took the hint. I kissed her, slowly, gently, and with all the love I could put behind it. I pulled away from her and just looked at her, tracing her features with my finger. She reached up and traced my face too, and then pulled me back to her for another kiss.

She deepened the kiss, and what started as a tender kiss suddenly became much more. She moaned as her tongue and body fought for dominance, and she was frantically trying to pull me closer to her. Her hands were everywhere, and she was gasping. "I need you, Jake. I need you."

I put my hands on her face, and kissed her gently. "Bells...I need you too, but..."

She froze, still gasping, not understanding. "You don't want me?"

This was killing me. "Of course I do. I want you very much, can't you tell?" In her efforts she had hitched her leg over my hip and was pressed right against me. I moved against her gently so she could feel the evidence of my arousal, which on second thought, didn't help matters for either of us very much. We both moaned. She attacked again and it was only after spending several moments warring with myself and her was I able to pull away.

I growled softly. Crappy bad timing. "Bells, please don't take this the wrong way, 'cause this is not how I wanted to bring it up at all..." I was still breathing hard too and took a couple of deep breaths to try to calm myself. "I've wanted to talk to you all week, but we haven't had any real privacy or time to really talk, you know?"

"Yeah." She was sad, and it killed me.

I cupped her face and kissed her, and then held her so I could look directly at her, my thumb stroking her cheek. "Bells, I love you so much it hurts sometimes. Making love with you was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced, especially considering everything that happened around that, you know what I mean?" She nodded and we both smiled at the memory.

"It seemed like our dads were really cool about the whole thing, you know, but I could tell later that Billy was really disappointed in me. He never really said anything, but it was the way he looked at me later...and that killed me. Do you know what I mean?"

She didn't say anything, and I got worried. "Bells, we're different, you and me, from, well, everyone. We have known each other since we were little, and have been best friends almost that long. To us, it is only natural for that to turn into something more and know we are meant to be together, especially with the wolf thing, you know?" She nodded again, tears falling, and it made me cry too.

"The problem is, everyone else just sees two _kids. _They see that you loved someone else who turned you into a zombie, but suddenly snapped out of it and decided I was the one. They see only how old we are and think we are being ruled by our raging hormones. They can't begin to understand the connection we have. I sighed. "I'm NOT saying I WANT to give up making love to you, but I am saying we need to show them we are better than all of that? You see?" I groaned in frustration. "Oh hell. I'm not making any sense."

I closed my eyes and leaned in so my forehead was touching hers. "I want more than anything to be as close to you as I can, to show you how much I need you, and want you, by making love with you, by sharing the closest bond two people can have, I really do. Especially now, when we're staying alone at your house. Everyone's going to come to that conclusion anyway..." I opened my eyes, and wondered if we'd give in to ourselves.

She sighed and smiled. "Actually, I'm relieved."

"What?"

"I get it. Don't get me wrong; I mean, I totally want you, and just now before you put the brakes on everything I felt this intense need to have you take me, mark me as yours, something totally territorial, which was weird, because I thought you would be the territorial one. But I am glad you stopped, because from my end it wouldn't have been about love and our connection, it would have been about wanting to feel real and alive and showing him I chose you. Having your scent all over me to hurt him. I imagine the sex would have been great, but it would have been for all the wrong reasons."

I chuckled. "Not that'd I'd terribly mind marking my territory, but I get it."

"Yeah, but I am also glad because I've been trying to figure out how to tell you we needed to, um, put the brakes on our sex life too."

"No way!"

"Yeah. Tell me about it. At least Billy didn't really say anything to you. The next day I sat down to eat breakfast with Charlie and he got real quiet and then said, _"Well, I guess it's a little late for the whole sex talk thing. I knew you and Jake were getting close, but...um... so telling you to wait, and all of that...well anyway that part is out. But you do need to be safe, so here you go." He put a box of condoms next to my plate. "If you want to make an appointment to get on the pill, I'll sign the consent form and even go with you if they require that...Whatever."_ She rolled her eyes. "I wanted to DIE, and he was blazing red with embarrassment." She laughed then, and I did too. I had eavesdropped on my dad's sex talk conversations with my sisters. Talk about awkward. I totally got it.

"Why were you afraid to tell me?" I asked.

"Well, I was worried you would think I was rejecting you, and what with me being older, I was sure you'd say something about me not wanting to corrupt a younger man, and being responsible and some crap like that." She'd laced her fingers in mine as she talked.

"Older? I thought you decided I was older than you by about 5 years. I mean, I did build a couple of motorcycles, car, and I did save your life."

"Oh. Right. That you did. So you're the responsible one, reining in my raging hormones then, huh?"

I leaned forward to touch her forehead to mine. "Something like that. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"No. I know you love me, I know your wolf loves me. We know and understand our connection. I'm good. Plus, you don't need to be responsible for the corruption of a minor."

"Minor?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah. Seth. He's only 14, and he's sure to see all of that in your head at some point. He does not need sex ed at my expense."

I laughed. "OH Crap you're right! Well then it is decided. We will abstain so that we don't corrupt the younger pups." I leaned in and kissed her. "Doesn't mean we can't make out and kiss, though."

She didn't answer because she was enthusiastically kissing me back. Of course, that was the moment my stomach chose to growl just as enthusiastically. I groaned. "Sorry Bells."

"When was the last time you ate?"

I thought back. "Breakfast."

She looked up at the clock and noticed it was past suppertime. "Well then you're right to be hungry. I haven't been home all week but I am sure there's some food in the fridge. Let me fix something for you."

"Alice put a basket of food in the car when we were leaving. I can get it later. I need to make sure you're okay. You really freak me out when you scream like that." I was stroking her face, and she was leaning into my touch.

"Sorry about that. It freaks me out too, to scream like that and not be able to stop. It really helped that you were here this time, though," she said.

"I hoped so. Jasper wanted to just sit and help you with his talent, but I made him go outside and leave us alone. I knew somehow that he was only masking what you needed to feel, and if you didn't pop now, you'd hold it inside which would make things worse."

"Well thanks, I guess." She doodled on my chest with her finger. "I am glad that he held me together until you could get me home. I did not want to break down in front of everyone, especially Edward."

"Why don't you get a shower? I'll call home and tell Sam that you're doing okay and he can pass the word on to the pack. They were kind of frantic too. I'll find what Alice packed for us and set it out and we can eat, okay?"

"Sure. Can you find Jasper for me too? I need to thank him." She got out of bed and grabbed her robe and some clothes. She noticed the clothes on the chair. "I guess Seth brought those for you. Do you want to shower first?"

"That would be great if I could, do you mind?" I asked. "I'll be really quick, I promise." She nodded and so I picked up my clothes and kissed her on the nose as I headed to the shower. I used cold water, so that I wouldn't take up all the hot water for her, and to make myself move faster, and was done in under two minutes. I put on the t-shirt and shorts that she had handed to me and then padded to her room to find her curled up on the bed, looking out the window with a pillow in her lap. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking while I was waiting for you, that's all." She smiled and stretched as she stood up. "My turn?"

"Yep. See you down stairs." I watched her enter the bathroom and then headed down to call Sam and tell him that things were okay for now. I wasn't sure what would happen next time she slept, but she wasn't practically catatonic, which was a huge improvement over last time. He said he'd pass the word along and make sure everyone was at my house for the meeting on Sunday evening. I then called my dad to tell him that Bella was okay for now and I'd let him know more tomorrow. I figured that if she slept well tonight we'd be okay. I hung up the phone and opened the back door. "Jasper?"

Jasper was at the foot of the stairs before I could blink. "Dude! That is cool and all, but you can't be doing that!" We laughed, and he followed me into the kitchen, and leaned against the counter while I opened the fridge and pulled out the basket that Alice had packed for us. "Thanks for staying. I know that had to be hard on you, not being able to help, and all."

"No problem," was all he said, but I could tell there was more.

"Jasper, are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm not sure you want to know," he said. He held up a hand as he sensed my concern for Bella's safety suddenly spike. "No, the army isn't moving or anything like that. Everything has been quiet on that front." He hesitated and then sighed. "Edward was here."

I growled.

"Actually, it may have been the best thing."

"How so? I thought he said he was cool with Bella having chosen me. Did he lie about that too?"

"No, he didn't lie about that, but he can't just turn his feelings off. He had sensed my thirst, and knew that I wouldn't leave the two of you so he made Emmett help him hunt for me, and showed up with a couple of deer. I think it was also so that he could be near her, but he paid for it dearly in the end."

"Yeah?" I was trying to suppress another growl. I may have figured out a way to work with the rest of the Cullens, but I did NOT like Edward, and the thought of him trying to win her back pissed me off.

"Jealous much?" Jasper asked. "Not that I blame you. I am sure you would have tried the same thing, right?"

I realized he was right. Were our roles switched, I'd have done anything I could to win her back, even though it would have been a lost cause. "Okay so get to the part where he paid for it. I take it he was in pain somehow? Did Emmett pound him like I wished I could have?"

"No, better than that, actually. Bella got him. He was here when she woke up. Her screams took both of us out."

"Crap." I looked at Jasper. "I mean, I hate him and all, but I don't wish that on anyone. How are you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It was hell for a while, even from a distance, but I think Edward finally realized what his leaving did to her. I admit, though, it was hard not to run up and lay hands on y'all and try to take the pain away."

"I know what you mean. I almost called for you once, but thank God she stopped screaming and was just crying. I could deal with that, almost." I looked over at him as I put the plates on the table. "Can you stay for a few more minutes? Bella wanted to see you after she took her shower."

He nodded. "Sure. I'm here until Sunday anyway unless you'd rather have someone else watch over you. I just figured that I could be here in case you needed me, you know?"

"Yeah." I nodded as I sat down motioning for him to join me, and looked up at the ceiling, wondering if Bella was done yet."

"She turned the water off a minute ago, I hear her moving about. I think she'll be down in a minute or two," he said. "Vampire hearing and the ability to pay attention to many things at once."

"Right." I said as I picked up half a sandwich and took a bite. He was looking at me expectantly and I realized I hadn't answered his question. "Oh, sorry. You asked if I wanted you to stay or get someone else. Of course you stay. I have no idea whether or not Bella is done freaking out and we may need your help...unless you need to coordinate anything, since you're in charge of the defense." I gave him an out if he needed it.

"No, I'm good here. I'm glad to be able to help. Emmett will be in charge of bringing Edward up to speed and controlling him if necessary, and they will call me if anything comes up. If I need to talk to anyone about the defense, I should talk to you, anyway, right?"

He had me there. I nodded as I swallowed another bite and then heard Bella come down the stairs. Jasper stood at once, making a slight bow when she entered the kitchen. "Good evening, Bella. I trust you are feeling better?"

"Yes, Jasper, thanks." She walked over to him and hugged him, which surprised him, for he still wasn't used to a human touching him. "Thanks so much for everything. I know it had to hurt you so much to be near by when I..." she broke off.

"Hey, I'm fine now, and more importantly, you're fine." He said as he led her to the table and sat her next to me. "Your lady, Sir," he said putting her hand in mine and sat down to join us.

"This looks great Jake. Thanks for getting it set out for us. Jasper, thank Alice for me for putting it together. I am whipped, and didn't feel like cooking anything."

"I will. I've called and told everyone that you are okay, I hope you don't mind."

I was confused for a minute, because I hadn't seen him use his phone and then got it. "Right. You sensed her calm down..." I broke off because Bella was suddenly blushing furiously, and realized that he had heard EVERYTHING. "OH." Crap. Crap. Crap.

Jasper was studying the floor and then looked up at us. "I sincerely apologize if I have embarrassed you. I actually moved farther away in an effort to give you some privacy when I figured out Bella was fine and that things were progressing ... in that...direction... Please be assured that I am absolutely discreet and shall not divulge any of your secrets or private moments."

He looked so serious, and I was shocked when Bella burst out laughing and leaned over to hug him, which made him confused and he didn't know where to look. "Oh Jasper, I really do love you. You are such a gentleman, and there aren't any of those around any more. I don't care if I won't be a Cullen any more, you're still my favorite brother." He smiled and looked at me, clearly asking permission to hug her back. I nodded. He stood, and pulled her to her feet so that he could embrace her more comfortably, and they stood for several long moments, with her head tucked under his chin. I could tell he was really touched by her words.

She yawned, and he gently let go of her, and handed her back over to me. "It has been a hell of a day. Let me clean up down here, and y'all go up and get your rest. We'll talk again tomorrow. Okay?"

She nodded, and I held out my hand to him. "Thanks, Jasper. Goodnight." He shook my offered hand and then pushed us out of the kitchen toward the stairs. We took turns brushing our teeth and then I tucked her into bed. "Goodnight, Bells." She looked confused and grabbed my hand when I turned to leave. "I'm going to sleep on the couch."

"Oh, right. Bummer."

"My thoughts exactly. Especially since your couch is so small."

"Why don't you crash on Charlie's bed?" She got out of her bed and padded to the closet in the hall, and pulled out a set of sheets. "We can change the sheets in no time and Sunday is laundry day anyway. This way you won't kill yourself sleeping on a tiny couch. Plus, I'll feel better if you are nearby..."

"We sure picked a bad day to make that decision, didn't we?" I took the sheets from her and helped her strip Charlie's bed. We put the clean sheets on it and I walked her back to her room and tucked her in again. "Don't worry, Bells. You'll probably sleep just fine."

Her eyes were huge. "I never told anyone, but I was terrified to fall asleep before, because of the nightmares. It was awful." Tears started to fall and I pulled her into my arms. "Shh. It's okay. Listen. We've made this decision, but I'm not leaving you if you need me." I tucked her into the covers and then sat on top of the covers so they were between us. "How's this? I'll stay until you fall asleep, and if you really think we need it, I'll ask Jasper to come up here and be our chaperone."

I swear I heard him laugh, but surely, he had to be back outside, right?

"Just until I fall asleep?" she asked sleepily?

"Yes. Then I'll go to Charlie's room. I'll be back here in a flash if you need me though. Okay?" I tucked her under my arm and lay next to her, but so that I could get out of the bed easily when she fell asleep.

"Jake?"

"Yes?"

"You do realize that we've taken about a zillion naps together, and every every time, you fell asleep first, don't you?"

"Oh." I heard another laugh and smiled. Apparently he was in the back yard. "I guess we need that chaperone, don't we?"

"No, not really." She said sleepily. "I'll behave, and it isn't as if we are sneaking around looking for a way to hook up. You're here because I am a nutcase on the brink of insanity. If I sleep through the night tonight, you move to Charlie's bed tomorrow. Deal?"

"Deal." I kissed her forehead. "Am I still on top of the covers?"

"YES." She giggled. "We have to have some semblance of propriety, right? Plus you're like a hundred and eight degrees and I'll roast."

"Oh, of course. I wouldn't want to accidentally cook you. Top of the covers it is." I lay down an she rolled to face me. "I love you, Bells."

"Love you, Jake."

JzPOV

A little while later, I heard Jake's snoring softly and laughed once more when Bella said, "Goodnight, Jasper."

A/N: Thank you so much! The story has 101 reviews! I am so glad you are all loving it. MWA to you all!


	30. Chapter 30

29.

Bpov

__

I was running along a dark path, the feeling that I was being chased very strong. I stopped to clear my head. Where was I? I saw a high hedge on both sides of the path. I ran on, being driven by the fact that the further away I got, the safer the rest of them were, even though I was running straight into the arms of what was after all of them. Every step shouted at me to turn around, but I HAD to go forward. It was the only way to keep them safe. 

_I tripped over my own feet and went sprawling to the ground. I scrambled to my feet and brushed myself off, noticing that I was wearing a uniform of sorts. The shirt was long sleeved, and was red and gold, with a strange crest over the left breast. Before I could examine it further, I heard movement nearby and started running again, the mantra RUN, RUN, RUN, beating in my brain. _

_The path in front of me suddenly ended and I had to turn right or go back. Noises behind me drove me forward. I tripped again, and suddenly found myself in a tangle of vines. As I rolled over to get up, they suddenly wrapped themselves around me, and began pulling me under the hedge wall. I screamed in terror, trying frantically to free myself, but the more I thrashed, the tighter the bonds became. I closed my eyes, imagining Jacob's sweet smile, as I gave in, when I saw a blinding flash of light and felt the vines shrink from around me. A hand reached down to pull me to my feet._

_"Bella, are you all right?" a voice asked. "Lumos," it said and we were bathed in a soft glow. That voice...it was familiar, yet not. I brushed myself off and looked up into the face of... _

_"Edward?" I gasped. "What are you doing her?"_

_"Who is Edward?" he asked, looking nervously about. "You must have hit your head when you fell. I'm Cedric, don't you remember? Where is your wand?"_

_"W-Wand? Cedric? Yeah. I must have hit my head." This was totally weird. The boy in front of me looked just like Edward, but he had an English accent. He had the same copper hair but it was shorter, and his eyes were a blue-gray. He was wearing a uniform too, but his was yellow and black, and the crest was different._

_I must have stared stupidly at him, for he sighed and said, "I'll find it for you then." He held the glowing stick out in front of him and said, "Nox," and light went out, and then, "Accio Bella's Wand" and another stick flew into his free hand. He held it out to me. "Here. Try not to lose it again, you'll need it." He peered into the darkness ahead. "Come on then, we may as well stick together."_

_I heard a noise behind me and Cedric pushed me behind him as he turned toward it, his wand out in a defensive posture. I gasped as it all suddenly came back to me. The battle. The army. Jacob, the pack, and the Cullens were all fighting them for me, and somehow Victoria managed to get around them. I had run away to protect them, for I didn't want anyone else to die for me. I had cut my hand and rubbed the blood on the trees and rocks to lead her away, and had just started running, hoping they would leave them alone and come after me. It had worked, and that's when I found myself in here. _

_"You know about the army?" I asked, looking around wildly. "They're in here?" I was terrified Victoria was going to find me. It was one thing for her to get me, but I didn't want to be responsible for getting this Cedric fellow killed too._

_He looked at me quizzically. "You must have hit your head pretty hard. Everyone knows about the army. You're the one who keeps telling us he's coming back." I must have looked completely blank, and he shook his head. "Look, don't worry about it. Whichever army it is, we both agree it is bad. We have to get to the middle of the maze so we can get out of here." He held a hand out to me. "Come on." I wasn't sure I wanted to drag him into this fight, but heard snarling and movement back the way I had come, so I grabbed his hand and we started running._

_We ran and ran, turning left and right, and into dead ends that had us frantically turning around and trying new directions. As we ran I noticed that the frightening noises never quite caught up with us, even though we had to backtrack several times. _

_I mentioned this to my companion when we paused to catch our breath. "Edw- I mean Cedric, don't you think it is odd that the noises aren't catching up with us? I mean, surely they should have found us by now, as many times as we have had to retrace our steps, and yet they always seem like they're rig behind us."_

_He considered it for a moment. Clearly my behavior was confounding him. "They said that things would be different in here, which is probably why you're not yourself. Be thankful you're in better shape than the others. I ran across Viktor and Fleur and they were both incapacitated." He looked at my totally confused face and reached out to touch my cheek. "Don't worry about it. Just trust me. I know that if we can get to the middle, we'll be fine." He held out his hand again. "Rested enough?" I wasn't but grabbed his hand and we were off again._

_"Finally!" he exclaimed as rounded a turn that was lit by an eerie light. "Come on, Bella, I think it is just up here." He tugged my hand and we entered a clearing. In the center, was a podium upon which sat a large glass loving cup that was glowing with the eerie light. We both stopped and gazed at it._

_"THIS is going to save us?" I asked skeptically. "How is this going to protect us from the army that is coming?" This didn't feel right. I just knew it was a trap. It had to be._

_"Look, I said that things were different in here. We're in a race. Remember? Whoever gets to the middle first wins."_

_"Race? No...There's an army of vampires after me and I am trying to lead them away from Jacob and everyone else. They followed me in here where you found me. Now because of me, you're in danger too."_

_He shrugged in exasperation. "Whatever! Look. We were both in first place when this part started, and you were ahead of me when I found you in the Devil's Snare. You've helped me out a lot in this whole thing so I feel it is only fair we take the win together." _

_I heard snarling down the path and the rustling was getting close this time. "But if you go with me, and it is a trap, you'll be in danger too, I can't let you do that. I don't even know you."_

_He rolled his eyes. "Okay, let's say that it is a trap. You don't seem to remember you had a wand. Do you remember any spells to defend yourself?" _

_Wand? Spells? I shook my head._

_"Right. So you have no means of defending yourself."_

_"Well I was planning on sacrificing myself so they could live."_

_"Oh THAT sounds like a lovely plan." He rolled his eyes again. "Look. We go together, and that is final. Either I'm right and we'll be fine and win this competition together, or you are right and I'll defend us from this army. Either way let's go and you can thank me later." He held out his hand._

_The look on his face was the same as Edward's when he'd made a decision and wouldn't be swayed. I signed and took his hand and we walked forward and grabbed the cup._

* * *

A/N: Okay so PLEASE, please, don't kill me for going this direction with the dream. I was having writer's block, and needed to figure out one more way for Bella to process everything, because after the shock of Edward's return, the relapse needed to be more than the one bout of screaming heebee jeebies. I actually dreamed some of this, and realized a dream would be perfect. I imagine I got some help thanks to the fact that HBO and ABC Family have been running entire HP series and we just watched GoF.

:P

Please do review, even if you want to clunk me over the head for going this way. I can take it.

PS: The rest of the dream is written, but I though this was a good cliffy spot. Next chapter is coming later tonight.

* * *

I must now add that all the characters here either belong to Stephanie Meyers or JK Rowling. I couldn't say so at the beginning or I'd have given everything away.


	31. Chapter 31

_30._

__

The ground fell out from under me and we both fell through space, landing hard in yet another dark place. I rolled over, the wind knocked out of me. Great. I finally managed to catch my breath and sat up as I heard him breathing hard beside me. "Cedric?"

_"Yeah?"_

_"Where are we? Did we win?" I had no idea if his competition theory was correct, but I was sincerely hoping it was. _

_He got to his feet and pulled me to mine. We looked around. "Bella...I don't think this is the right place. This is a cemetery."_

_My heart went cold. "What do you mean, this isn't the right place. You were sure that cup thing was going to end the race, this would be over, and we'd be fine."_

_"And YOU were sure it was a trap," he said wryly. "I'm starting to think that somehow we were both right." We heard noise off to the left and both froze at the same time. He held his wand out in front of himself defensively, so I copied him. I had NO idea what to do with it, but figured I'd go for the look._

_"Where is she?" Hissed a voice. _

_"Patience," said an authoritative voice. "She took the bait, she'll be here."_

_Cedric looked down at me. "They must be talking about you," he whispered. "Is anything coming back to you? Spells, anything?"_

_He obviously hoped we were in the competition. "No. Nothing. Got any ideas?"_

_"Plenty, but you need to be able to defend yourself. "Can you remember Expelliarmus, and Protego?"_

_"Expelliarmus. Protego. Yes. What does that get me?" I asked._

_"The first disarms your opponent, but if you say it with enough force, it will slam them backward, so say it like you're punching them. Hard. Protego is a shield charm, like protection. Got it?" I nodded. "That's about all I can give you for now. Stay behind me." He pushed me behind him, and moved forward, his wand at the ready. I held mine in a death grip and repeated the Latin words over and over in my head, hoping I had it right, still not having a clue what we were headed toward._

_We heard voices and came to a clearing of sorts; of you call an open space among a forest of headstones a clearing, and hid behind a huge statue of an angel, peering around it. "Do you recognize anyone?" he asked me in a bare whisper._

_What I saw made me gasp in terror, and Cedric clapped his hand over my mouth to keep me from screaming as he pulled me back behind the statue. When he pulled his hand away from my mouth, I managed to whisper, "Yes."_

_There, in the clearing, were six vampires. Their red eyes were unmistakable, even in the near darkness. Victoria and a male I didn't know were prowling around the clearing. The other four were all wearing black cloaks adorned with heavy gold chains, and seemed to have all the patience in the world. Two were small, even smaller than Alice, and appeared to be younger than I was. The female was watching Victoria with a bored expression on her face. The other two were off to the side, holding...Jacob. They had MY JACOB! _

_Victoria snarled at the female. "Where is she? You said that she would be here." She turned to her male companion. "Riley! You were charged with one task. ONE TASK: Bring her mate to me." She was instantly in front of Jacob, and reached up to hold his jaw in her hands as she roughly shook his head. "This is NOT her mate."_

_"You never told me his name or what he looked like; you just said he would be the one who was most protective of her." He pointed at Jacob. "He was the one who was most focused on her and followed after her, just like you said." Riley was up in her face, but it was evident that he was a bit afraid of her._

_"Enough!" said the tiny female, quietly, but with authority, and all heads but one snapped in her direction. "Alec, release him and let's see who we have." _

_Alec lifted his gaze from Jacob, who inhaled sharply and seemed to regain his senses. He snarled and tried to wrench himself free of the two who were holding him. The female narrowed her eyes at him. "Be still, or *I* shall punish you. You don't want that, I assure you."_

_Jacob growled and started shaking. "Where. Is. Bella!" He was snarling and then suddenly convulsed, screaming in pain as the female vampire leveled her gaze at him. It stopped as quickly as it began, and he sagged in his captor's grasp, panting. _

_She turned to Victoria. "He sure seems to be attached to this human you want so badly. Mate or not, I'm sure he will do." _

_"Jane." said the taller of the two. "He's very strong, and there is something about him that I can't quite figure out. Perhaps we should jus let Alec subdue him?"_

_"Ah, Felix...are you saying that you are not up to the task?" Jane was apparently the one in charge. "True, Alec can easily render him blind and deaf, but where is the fun in that?" She leveled her gaze at Jacob again and he screamed one more in agony. She looked away and the screams subsided. She sniffed the air and looked at Victoria. "She's here. Very close, even, but she's not alone. Any time now." They all followed her gaze to the statue we were hiding behind. Jake raised his head and whispered my name._

_I was wide-eyed as I looked up at Cedric. Why was Jacob not phasing? How were we going to fight six vampires? Cedric closed his eyes as he thought about what to do. "Well they are obviously quite skilled, able to cast spells without words. I've only just learned how to do that this year." He sighed. "I guess this is more of the contest. Lovely." I shook my head. I KNEW that as weird as all of this was, it was my horrific reality, not his. "I take it you know the one they are holding prisoner?"_

_"Yes. They want me, but they know you are here too. What do you know about vampires?"_

_"Vampires?" he asked. "Are you sure? Vampires are non-magical beings. They're not well liked because of their diet, but—"_

_I cut him off, "Look, I haven't understood a whole lot about this weird place, but __**this**__" I indicated the current situation, "__**this**__ I totally get. THESE vampires are extremely dangerous, and have...magic. So what do we do?"_

_"We're generally supposed to leave them alone, but since they are holding your friend hostage, I suggest we free him, get back to the cup and hope that ends this whole nightmare of a contest." He looked at me. "Do you remember the two spells I told you?"__I nodded, and repeated the words. "Right, and remember the disarming one works better if you imagine putting a punch behind it. Okay then. Let's go."_

_We stepped out from behind the statue and walked toward the waiting vampires. Cedric had his wand at the ready, and I held mine out hoping I looked the same. Victoria and Riley crouched, and hissed. Cedric pointed his wand at Riley and shouted; "Petrificus Totalus!" and Riley fell over, unable to move. They all watched him fall and looked back up at Cedric. He pointed his wand at the one called Felix, repeated the spell, and Felix fell as well._

_The vampires were suddenly wary and on the alert. Jane nodded at Alec. He turned his gaze to Jacob, who immediately got quiet and his other captor let him fall to the ground. "Demetri," said Jane as she nodded in our direction. "Take care of them." Victoria growled and crouched to join his charge. _

_Cedric pointed his wand at them and fired spell after spell, surprised as they dodged the jets of color firing from his wand. "Get to your friend! He said as they closed in on him, apparently paying no attention to me. I ran around the clearing toward Jacob, who was sitting, unseeing as jets of color were blasting over his head. I looked over at Cedric, who seemed to be doing okay, but I could tell that the two vampires advancing on him were just playing with him. He saw me and shot a spell at Alec who fell over. I took my cue and ran to Jacob and whispered to him to be still and wait. He grabbed my hand to let me know he'd heard me._

_Jane, who had been observing everything from the sidelines sighed, obviously bored with the game, and suddenly Cedric was down, screaming. I cringed as I saw her stalk toward him, her gaze getting more focused with each step. She stopped at his feet and he suddenly arched his back, dropped, and lay still. I gasped in horror. Jane could kill with a look. _

_Victoria snarled. "You wasted a perfectly good meal."_

_"I was bored with all of this. He was a spare anyway." She turned and pointed at us. "That's what you want right there, isn't it?"_

_I crouched over Jacob, who was still dazed, my wand at the ready. I felt ridiculous, but Cedric was able to get some spells off, right? If only... "Expelliarmus!" I shouted, and a scarlet jet shot at Victoria, who was knocked off her feet. I had about half a second to think about how cool that was when Jacob convulsed, screaming in agony. I looked up and saw Jane was leveling her gaze at him. I pointed my wand at her and shouted "Protego!" and a jet of color shot out of my wand and formed a wall in front of us. Jacob stopped screaming and I prayed he was okay. _

_Jane's gaze narrowed and she turned to me. I shouted again, and the burst of color became brighter, and suddenly a row of what could only be called ghosts appeared between us, and I could tell that the barrier was stronger. The one closest to me turned to look at us. "You can defeat them Bella, use your shield, it is very powerful." _

_"Shield?" I asked. "I thought this was a shield spell." I shouted "Protego!" again but the man shook his head. "I'm Eleazer, before Jane killed me, my talent was to know these things. YOU are the shield Bella." He turned back to face the barrier. _

_It was then that I noticed Cedric. He pointed toward the other end of the cemetery where the cup was. "I'm sorry...I knew they'd go for me so you would be safe. Fetch the cup and get out of here."_

_Fetch the cup? He nodded toward my wand and I remembered he had fetched mine for me. What was that he said? "I can't remember!" I cried, watching as the barrier and line of figures was fading, and Jacob was beginning to tremble next to me as Jane's assault was penetrating. Cedric was speaking but I could no longer hear him. I watched his lips and my panicked brain finally registered. "ACCIO CUP!" I shouted pointing the wand in the direction I hoped it was. I saw it speeding toward us, and reached out to grab it and hold onto Jake for dear life as we were jerked away_

* * *

I awoke with a start, my heart pounding, and my fists clenched. I sat up in bed and looked around. Jake was sleeping peacefully next to me, oblivious to my terror. Had it just been a dream? I swore it was so REAL.

Then, I lost it, sobbing as I ran my hands over him to make sure he was okay. Even though I knew it had been a dream, Jane had killed Edward/Cedric with a look. I had to know he was okay.

He woke with a start and I started laughing through my tears, I was so relieved. "OH JAKE! It was awful. I don't know how to tell you. Oh, God, you're okay." I was frantic and pulled his face to mine, peppering him with kisses. He put his arms around me and kissed me back, holding me until I calmed down.

"Hey there…what's all the fuss?" he asked.

"Oh, Jake, it was a dream. It was awful. Jane..she killed him...and she tried to kill you, but I blocked her...and they came to help...and he told me how to get us out."

"Whoa, easy, Bells," he said, gently. "You're not making any sense. Go back and start from the beginning."

I closed my eyes, trying to remember every detail of the dream, going over every face, every name, and then my eyes opened wide. "We have to get to Carlisle."

"Carlisle? Why?"

"Because I think somehow part of it was real. We have to go now while I can still remember, and I only want to have to tell this once. We have to go now."

I leapt out of bed and ran to my dresser to get some clothes and went over to the open window. "Jasper! We have to go. Call Carlisle and tell him I need to see him as soon as we get there. Meet us downstairs at the car." Jake had found his clothes and was in the bathroom changing so I quickly pulled my clothes on and grabbed my tennis shoes. I pulled my hair into a ponytail. "Hurry up, Jake, I need to brush my teeth!" I banged on the bathroom door and he opened it, showing me he had a mouth full of foam himself. I managed to laugh, and he kissed my nose, before putting the toothbrush back in his mouth.

We made it downstairs in less than five minutes flat, which for me was heroic, and Jasper was waiting with the car running. We hopped in and he sped away toward the house. "I called Carlisle, he will meet us there."

"Thanks, Jasper. We probably need Alice, too. I know she won't be able to SEE anything but she'll know what to look for later."

He nodded, and flipped his phone open again.

We sped up the road and screeched to a halt outside the house and saw Carlisle waiting for us at the front door.

* * *

Whew! Two chapters in one day. I may not post more tonight; I have a family to feed!

Thanks again for the great reviews. I love to hear from you! -MLL


	32. Chapter 32

I apologize for the fake-out, if you got notice that the chapter was up and then couldn't find it. I forgot to proof it again here, and found errors. Had to remove it, fix it and re-upload. Here, at last, it is...I know ti is repetitive wrt the dream, but...the rest gets better, I promise.

* * *

31.

Carlisle POV

Bella got out of the car and Jake took her hand as we climbed the stairs. "Hi, Carlisle, sorry to interrupt your evening."

"You are hardly a bother, Bella. You're always welcome here." I escorted them into the den and we all sat down. "Jasper said you needed to see me. What can I do to help?"

Bella took a deep breath. "Victoria...the Volturi...the army...I think they are all connected."

"What makes you think this, Bella?" I asked.

"I saw it in a dream."

"A dream? Bella, you've been under a lot of stress worrying about everyone. It's only natural for you to dream about it," I said gently.

"No. You don't understand," she said. "This wasn't one of those dreams. I have those all the time. There was purpose behind this. I know it."

Alice put a hand on Bella's, which were clasped on her knees. "Bella, I would have seen it. I have been watching. The Volturi are in Italy with no plans of leaving any time soon."

Bella looked at Jake, tears in her eyes. He put his arm around her and pulled her to him. "It's okay, Bells. Alice means well, but you have been worried and what with Edward coming back and all, you have a lot to process."

Bella sat up and looked directly at me. "Carlisle, this is real. This isn't the first time, either, but the rest of the time I didn't realize it until later, after the event happened. I came to you because if we know ahead of time we can be ready...that and it I'll be awful if we do nothing."

"You have had dreams like this before?" I asked.

"Well not exactly like this one but ones that showed things that happened later. She looked at Jake. "Shortly after I met Edward, but before I knew anything more than he was just totally exasperating, I had a dream about him. He sort of shined in the sunlight, but I couldn't catch up to him to see for sure. Then the night you told me the stories about the wolves and the cold ones, I had another dream: You were trying to pull me away from the beach, terrified of some danger there. Edward stepped into view, and looked dangerous, with dark eyes and razor sharp teeth. You fell to the ground and transformed into a huge wolf and tried to push me back, and then attacked him. Jake, I dreamed that MONTHS before you phased the first time. When I dreamed it, the wolf looked exactly like yours." She took a deep breath. "See? Those dreams were about things that were REAL, I just didn't know it at the time."

"So you had a dream about the army?" Jasper asked.

"No, not the army, but the dream was really strange, it was..." she furrowed her brow "the last part is the most memorable, but the beginning part is important too. Give me a minute." She pressed her fingers to her temples and concentrated. I saw Jasper focus his gaze on her for a moment, and she sighed and smiled. "Thanks Jasper. That helps." She opened her eyes and started.

"I was stumbling around in the dark, and got caught in some weird vines, and someone who looks like Edward found me and rescued me, only he wasn't Edward, he said he was Cedric, and that we were in some sort of race. Yeah, weird I know, but who says dreams make sense? Anyway, I kept going on about the army and leading them away from Jake and the rest of you, and he kept going on about how we had been told that being in the maze would affect us strangely. He was convinced my mind had to be affected by the maze. He decided he was going to stay with me no matter what and get us through it." She closed her eyes for a moment to visualize it some more, and continued. "We kept going, but only because when I tried to turn back, we got the impression they were chasing us again. That, and the maze sort of closed up and cut us off when we tried to turn back. We got to the middle, where the end of the race was supposed to be and there was this stupid cup sitting on a podium. I thought he was nuts - I mean I only went with him because he insisted that when we got to the middle we'd be safe." She looked up at us all. "I know I'm not making any sense, but I don't think this was the most important part. "Cedric/Edward convinced me to grab the cup with him together, saying that if it WERE the end of the race, we'd both win and be safe; and if it was a trap like I was saying it was, he would help me, because I didn't remember any spells or anything useful. Either way, we couldn't go back. So, we grabbed the cup."

"Hey that sounds like one of those Harry Potter movies - Goblet of Fire," said Alice. "We always did tease Edward that he looked a lot like the actor who played Cedric. Are you sure you haven't seen that one recently? That could be why you dreamed that way..." Jasper gave her an exasperated look. "I'm just trying to lighten the mood, here."

I glanced up at Alice hoping she'd get the hint to be quiet and looked at Bella. "Go on, Bella."

"Well, it wasn't the end of the race. We ended up in some cemetery and followed voices to a clearing. Victoria was there, with another male vampire and they were with four other vampires who —" She stopped and gripped Jake's hands. "Who had Jake held captive." She looked at me. "I think they were Volturi."

"Volturi?" I asked. "What makes you think so?"

Bella got up and walked through the den and through the door to my office. We followed her and found her looking at one of the paintings I had done. She pointed up at one of the figures.

She was standing in front of the picture of the three Volturi leaders, Marcus, Caius and Aro, done from my time with them two hundred years ago and myself. "They were in your dream?" I asked.

"No." She shook her head. "But the medallion they are wearing was. I'm sure of it. May I get a better look at the painting?" She turned to me.

I moved toward the shelves and pulled out an old wooden case and placed it in her hands, and opened it. She gasped and reached out and picked it up and looked at me. There in her hand, was the medallion she had indicated. "It was mine. When I left, Aro let me keep it, for he always wished I would return to them."

"Carlisle, I'm sure of it now. This is exactly like the one the cloaked vampires wore in the dream." She was trembling.

"How do you know for sure, Bella? I mean, you saw the painting, and you could have fabricated all of it from the stress. We've been talking about the Volturi a lot lately." Alice was still trying to reassure her.

She shook her head. "Thanks, Alice. I know you're trying to help, but I'm sure of it." Bella put the medallion back in the case and handed it back to me. "Carlisle, do the names: Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felix mean anything to you?"

It was my turn to be surprised. "Jane...Bella are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Do you know them?"

"Yes, I do know those names. Jane —"

She cut me off. "Don't tell me. Let me tell you. Jane is small blonde and has a talent that can inflict pain and even kill with a look. Her brother is Alec, and he sort of numbs his victim, making him unable to see or hear. Jane thinks that is rather boring and would much rather torture the victim. Felix was huge, taller than Jake even, and had dark hair. Demetri wasn't as big as Jake, but he was still huge, and had dark blonde hair that he wore in a style from the 80's rock bands, you know combed toward the middle and then over his face? I got the impression they were mainly used as muscle, for they were only holding Jake while Jane and Alec did their thing. Like I said, though, they were all wearing these black hooded cloaks and medallions, and practically oozed power. Victoria was sort of afraid of them but as long as she got me she didn't care." She never took her eyes off of mine. "How'd I do?"

I moved to the bookcase again, and placed the case back on its shelf, and rummaged through some other books, before I found the one I was looking for. "I don't have a painting, but I have also done sketches down through the years." He flipped at lighting speed through the book. "Here." He was gazing at a picture. Alice flitted to his side in an instant and gasped, so Jasper and Jake followed suit. They all looked at the book and back to Bella. "Is this them?" I turned the book around for Bella to see.

There, on the page, was the exact likeness of the four people Bella had described. She looked down at it and promptly crumpled to the floor. Jasper was closest to her and caught her before her head banged on the floor and carried her over to the couch and lay her down. Jake sat on the floor next to her and looked up at me. "What does this mean?"

"Alice?" I asked.

"I haven't seen Aro make any decisions to send them here. I don't know how this can be real." She said. "I haven't even seen Victoria, really. Nothing. I've even been to Seattle at night in the places that the killings and disappearances have occurred to see if anything comes to me. Nothing."

"What if..." Jasper was thinking. "Alice, you've only been watching Aro. What if the four of them are acting on their own? Carlisle, would they do that?"

I thought about it. "She and Alec are usually the ones sent to take care of problems, an they usually take Felix and Demetri." I decided to hold the information that Demetri was a very gifted tracker for the time being, which is why he always accompanied them. Nobody could hide from him, no matter where in the world they went.

Jasper pursed his lips as he considered this. "He's the equivalent of royalty. Surely he has someone else combing through all of the information that come in and bring only the most important bits to him. You said that Aro wants you to come back to them, right?" He asked.

I nodded. "Of course, Aro couldn't be bothered to read the random reports himself. He has someone else do that for him, and the ones worth investigating are brought to him. But Alice would have seen him decide to send them."

"Not if they went on their own," said Jasper grimly. "You've kept in touch with Aro over the years, and he probably knows a bit about us from you, does he not? From what you have told me, he...collects talented vampires. Would he not want to add Alice, Edward, and myself to his collection?"

"He has mentioned wanting me to bring the family for a visit, wanting to meet the three of you, yes." I said. I looked down at Bella. Her heartbeat and breathing were telling me she was coming around. I knelt in front of her and waited. In a few moments she opened her eyes and looked around at us.

"I take it you believe me now?" She said, as she tried to sit up. Jake was immediately beside her, and let her lean against him.

"We were just discussing it when you came around." I said. "Yes, it does appear that your dream was about something important. Why don't you tell us the rest? Start from the part where you landed after the cup brought you to the cemetery."

"Portkey." said Alice.

"Port—? Whatever." Bella scowled at Alice, and then smiled gently at her. "Right. Well apparently they realized I would try to lead them away from everyone else, so they rigged it so I would end up in the maze and be transported to the cemetery. Cedric and I overheard Victoria yelling at the one named Riley, saying he couldn't do anything right. He had the task of capturing my mate, but caught Jake instead of Edward. She didn't know Edward had left me, I guess. Victoria said he had the wrong one and wanted to kill him, but Jane called her off." Bella closed her eyes as she remembered, tears falling down her cheeks. "Jane...she...tortured Jake to find out if I meant anything to him. He of course, cursed them out and told them to leave me alone, and Jane said something to the effect that it didn't matter if he was the right one, that he would do.

I HAD to get Jake out of there, and wanted to just run out there but Cedric stopped me. He was frustrated because he thought it was more of that idiotic race. He said he would distract them, and made me memorize me two spells: Exp...Expelliarmus and ...Protego. One was a spell that would either disarm or repel your opponent, and the other was a shield spell. We stepped around our statue together and he cast spells that made first Riley and Felix fall over like stiff boards. Jane got mad and told Alec to blind Jake and sent Demetri and Victoria after him. That was when Cedric told me to run to Jake. I realized they weren't actually paying any attention to me, so I started heading toward him. Just as I got there, he shot a spell at Alec, who fell, which infuriated Jane. She started sobbing. "Then...then Jane had him screaming on the ground." She was gripping his hands so hard her knuckles were white. "Jane killed him, Carlisle. She called him 'the spare,' and reminded Victoria we were what were important. They turned and started advancing on me so I used my spells and was able to push Victoria back from us with that Exp...that one, but Jane kept coming so I tried the 'protego' one, which put a shield over us and Jane's power didn't work, which really pissed her off."

She was sniffling so I gave her my handkerchief. "Thanks. That's when things got weird again. I felt Jane's power trying to reach us so I called used that shield spell again, thinking that if I said it with a punch behind it, it would work like the disarming one did - better, you know? Well it did. Suddenly several ghosts appeared and formed a line between us. Most of them faced the shield and Jane, but one turned to me and said his name was Eleazar. He told me to use my shield. I thought he was nuts, because as far as I knew, the spell WAS a shield spell, but he told me that before Jane had killed him, his job for Aro was to find special things in people and vampires and that *I* was the shield. He turned away from me and then I saw Cedric, who told me to get the cup/port key and take Jake out of there, and I'd be safe. I did that and woke up."

"Are you sure you haven't seen 'The Goblet of Fire?" asked Alice.

Jasper elbowed her in the ribs. "It usually takes a more powerful spell, like the Patronus to invoke a Priori Incantata, but it sure sounds like that is what happened, but I don't think this is a Harry Potter nightmare" He looked at Carlisle. "Did Eleazar live with the Volturi?"

I nodded, my lips pursed grimly. "Yes. I knew him, and liked him very much. His ability was amazing. He could detect talent in humans and vampires, and his job was to search the world for individuals and bring them to Volterra. During his travels he found his mate and decided to leave the Volturi, and was apparently planning on leaving first and then informing Aro. Jane found out and killed him for it, thinking to save Aro the trouble of holding court. That was not a good move for her, for it angered Aro greatly as he thought he could encourage Eleazar to return, and she's been trying to make it up to him ever since. However, it doesn't mean she isn't one of his favorites. She and Alec still have free reign."

"Does it stand to reason that perhaps she knows about our family, and the talent we have here? Would she, on her own, try to steal those of us she could to bring to Aro as gifts?"

I shook my head. "Yes and no. It is true that Aro would like to have me return to the Volturi and bring my family with me, but he has never been anything but cordial toward me about it. Secondly, while Aro would be pleased to have them, Alice and Edward are major threats to her. She and Alec are powerful weapons, but Alice's ability to see the future, and Edward's ability to hear thoughts would put them at Aro's right hand, where she and Alec sit. If he's not made the decision to do this, it is Jane's doing." I looked at Alice. "Can you watch for Jane?"

"I can't see anything here, but I can go off somewhere and see what I can See," said Alice. "Sorry, Jake. You blind me."

He flashed her a winning smile. "You can't see around my animal magnetism, I get it." He grew serious, then, and nodded. "Hey, no problem. I'm just glad we figured this out. Go. Go do what you need to do to see, or whatever you do," said Jake.

"Jazz, can you walk me out?"

"Of course," he said as he rose. "I'll drive you back when you are ready," he said to Jake, and he followed her out of the room.

Bella looked at Carlisle. "So if everything is true and Victoria is somehow working with the Volturi, then what did Eleazar mean? I'm a shield? What is that? I'm supposed to help in this war thing and I have no idea what he meant!" She started to shake from the stress and tears ran down her cheeks. "I can't lose Jake. I can't. I can't lose any of the pack, or any of you either. I can't. Help me, Carlisle."

I leaned forward and pulled the sobbing girl into my arms, and sat on the couch next to Jake. I rocked back and forth to comfort her and held her while she cried. I could understand her fear, for the thought that Esme would be in danger could make my blood run cold, and my blood hadn't run through my veins in centuries. "Shhh, child. I will do everything I can to find out what it means. I won't let anything happen to Jake, the pack or my family, and that still includes you." She looked up at him. "You aren't with Edward any more, but that doesn't make you any less my daughter, and I know that Esme feels the same." I kissed her on the forehead. "Why don't you let Jake take you home and get some rest. I'll work on this problem, and let you know what I find out, okay?" She nodded.

"Jacob, I'll carry her to the car for you, if that's okay." He nodded, and I followed him out and gently set her in his lap after he got in the back seat. "I'll tell Jasper you are ready to go. See you tomorrow afternoon." Jacob nodded and pulled Bella to his chest as I closed the door.

* * *

_This chapter took FOREVER to write! I got it done about two days ago, and then spent the rest of the time on revisions, because I felt that the picture of Carlisle and the Volturi was important, and that it needed to be brought in at just the right place. If you haven't guessed, what mobilized Bella was remembering the medallions, and recalling seeing them in the painting a-la New Moon right before the fateful party. I am on vacation for the next few days, but alas, there is no internet! This is good news for you, though, because I keep getting sidetracked by your stories, or the ones you have favorited (which my spell-check says isn't a word - go figure!) See? If I can't get online, I can just write, write, write and post when I get back. I posted the first 25 chapters or so after I'd gotten that far, and did that in about 4 days. SO….we'll see how far I get over the weekend, right? _

_As always, I love the reviews and encouragement. Y'all ROCK! -MLL_


	33. Unexpected Interruption

_A/N: Dear Everyone,_

_I know I told you over a week ago I would get the next update posted, and while I have been working on it, for some reason, the part that my muse got going on jumps ahead several weeks so I had to get that down and then work backward. I think that I am about at the point that I can start polishing, and filling in the outline, etc. I had hopes of being able to do that very soon._

_Unfortunately my world has been turned upside down. Today I was called to the barn to learn that my horse - my companion, friend and virtual child of the last 18 years (he was 21) had died, thankfully peacefully. At the moment I can hardly think much less function, but I wanted to let you know what happened to me and that I have not actually dropped off the face of the earth. I just feel that way._

_I now totally and absolutely understand what Bella felt when she had that gaping hole in her chest. My problem is that when someone touches me to comfort me, I become hysterical. I am finding that I am doing mindless things so that I can maintain some control. To that end, perhaps if I throw myself into my writing I shall hold it together. For a while at least._

_Peace, MLL_


	34. Chapter 34

32

CPOV:

After Jake and Bella left, I sat in my study for several hours, thinking about how to help her. If Eleazar were alive, I would contact him, but as that option wasn't available, I hadn't a clue where to start.

After several lines of thought and the subsequent research dead-ended, I had a thought: Mates are normally very close, sharing everything. Esme and I don't share the same career, but she is just as interested in my job and what I try to accomplish in the field of medicine as I am in her decorating and architectural work. We make sure to spend time in the evening to share with each other about our day. I wondered if Eleazar shared his work with Carmen. She didn't have a talent that I knew of, but that didn't mean she couldn't understand or be interested in what her mate did. I sighed. The very fact that she was without talent is what saved her when Eleazar was murdered. She held no interest for Aro, and Jane felt it would be a better lesson for her and anyone else considering leaving the Volturi without permission: You DON'T get to join your mate in death; rather you get to live out eternity alone.

I sat for a long time considering whether or not to call her. Even though it had been decades, she still mourned for her lost mate. I disliked causing her pain or distress, but as far as I knew, she was the only one I could turn to for help. I looked at the time as I picked up the phone, but only out of habit. The late (or early-pre dawn) hour meant little to vampires. At least I could hope to find her alone. She answered almost immediately.

"Carlisle! How good to hear from you. I trust you and your family is adjusting to Ithaca? We never see you any more, now that you are across the country again."

"Actually, we have returned to Forks. I'm sorry I didn't let you know earlier."

"Oh. Does that mean your son returned to the human he was so fascinated with?"

I sighed. "The story is complicated, but she is the reason I am calling. I have reason to believe she may have a talent, and I can't talk to the only other person I could turn to for help."

"Eleazar," she said simply.

"Yes. I am so sorry to bring him up, for I know it still causes you pain, but this is very important."

"It is alright, Carlisle. What do you need to know?

"Oh, thank you, Carmen. First, I must ask that you please keep all of this to yourself. We have reason to believe Bella may be in great danger, and that the Volturi may be involved as well. I cannot risk her life."

"I think that you, of all people, would know that I would be the last person to report anything to the Volturi, Carlisle. I can assure you of secrecy."

"Right. I knew that, but I had to be clear. I hope you understand." I cleared my throat. "Did Eleazar share with you what he did for the Volturi?"

"I knew that his job was to locate humans and vampires with special talents and bring them to Aro for evaluation. Any deemed 'collectible' were either turned or convinced to join - which you know is no real choice...when the other option was death," Carmen said grimly.

"Did he ever explain what the scope of the talents were, and what the owner of them could do with them? What I am trying to ask is, do you know what different talents are, if I were to describe them?"

"I understand, Carlisle. Yes. We discussed it often, for as I had no talent, I was very curious about them. I found his work very interesting, and he was happy to be able to share it with me. I know it overjoyed him that I had no talent, for it meant that Aro had no interest in me and therefore we could always be together, but some small part of me wishes I did, so that I could have joined him in death." She sighed. "So you think your human friend has a talent? Are you considering turning her even though Edward does not want to take her life?"

"Yes, I do have reason to believe she has a talent, but turning her is no longer an option. She did want it at one time, when she was with my son, but all of that has changed now. We returned when we got word she was in danger, and you know Esme and I thought of her as a daughter. Edward has returned to us as well, but she is now the mate of ... someone else. We are all sworn to protect her.

"I can tell there is more to this story. Do tell," Carmen urged.

I went on to explain about Victoria and how she wanted to kill Bella. I told her about the army that we suspected was in Seattle, and finished with the retelling of Bella's dream. "You see, Carmen. There were too many things in that dream for us not to take it seriously. Please tell me: what is a shield and how does it work?"

"Hmm. I do remember Edward telling me her mind was completely closed to him." She thought for a moment. "A shield is a defensive talent. It manifests itself in different ways of course. Take Renata: She is Aro's personal guard. Her shield redirects the attacker; he comes at them and then suddenly finds himself moving in a different direction. Any time he tries, he is redirected again and again. Her shield, however, is not able to deflect Jane or Alec's talents."

I was interested. "Really?"

"Yes. Eleazar told me once that Aro wanted it tested, but of course had someone else stand in his place. He had Jane and Alec simply direct their talent toward Renata and Aro's stand-in. Both of the attacks were successful.

"I had no idea. I thought that surely Renata would be of the ultimate defense as she is always at Aro's side."

"Well she is, for all intents and purposes," said Carmen. "Aro has made it his business to find anyone who could be a threat and either recruit them to his ends or eliminate them. Since Jane and Alec have what could be considered the ultimate in offensive talent, you could say he's got it all in hand."

"You have a point." I agreed.

"So. To Bella's talent: She seems to be able to block mental contact of any kind. Your other son, Jasper has a talent that can affect mood, doesn't he? Does it work on her?"

"Yes, but we have figured out that his talent controls the adrenal system and not the actual mind."

"So my thoughts are correct. Her talent is a mental defense. If it is this strong, it would be even stronger if she were turned."

"I can imagine. Is it possible to teach her to use her talent as a human? Eleazar seemed to deem it highly important, and in the dream, she was protecting her mate, so he had to have known that changing wasn't possible."

"Yes, sometimes it can," said Carmen. We found a couple of humans who had increased the scope of their talents on their own, but it was very difficult and took years to do. Once they had been turned, they said it was much easier. Even if turning her were possible, as a newborn she would be almost too unmanageable to even focus on learning about her talent, or so Eleazar said." She chuckled softly. "He had said that it was a good thing that time doesn't mean very much to a vampire, for it would take at least year but sometimes more to get the newborns under control enough to get them to focus on learning to use their talents."

"So it will be difficult, and we have perhaps weeks instead of years, but we need to try. Do you know how to help us with this?" I asked. "I have no idea where to begin."

"I would like permission to speak to my girls about this. I will, of course, swear them to secrecy. Kate possesses a talent, and she will be able to tell me how she managed to extend its capabilities. She may even be willing to come and help you."

I thought about this for a moment. Her daughters were Kate, Tanya, and Irina. Laurent had gone up to the Denali coven after leaving James and Victoria, and from what I understood, had become close to Irina. I hadn't explained WHO Bella's mate now was. Since the wolves had killed Laurent, Irina could want to avenge him.

"Carmen, there is something else I need to explain to you before you talk to them, and then I leave it up to you." I again stressed the secrecy of the situation, and after getting complete assurances of her confidentiality, I explained the whole James, Victoria, & Laurent situation: How Laurent had gone up to the Denali coven at our suggestion. I told her about the wolves and how they came to be the protectors, and about the treaty I had forged with them all those years ago. I then gave her the news that the wolves had killed Laurent because he had come back to Forks and had tried to kill Bella on Victoria's orders.

"We wondered why he never returned. He'd only said he had to run an errand for an old friend. Irina will be devastated, for he was her mate."

"I am truly sorry, Carmen. I had known Irina was close to him but I had not heard they were a mated pair. Please consider everything carefully before telling them about this, for you see, Bella's mate is the Alpha wolf. The wolves were doing what they were put on this earth to do: defend humans. Had one of my family, who are part of the treaty, attacked a human, all bets would have been off and the wolves would have been in their rights to the kill."

Carmen was silent as she considered this. "While Irina will be unhappy, I will do my best to explain the situation to her. I do not feel I can tell the others without including her, and I know that Kate will feel strongly about wanting to help. Laurent was new to the idea of feeding on animals, and was known to slip off to find his preferred food source. We know, don't we Carlisle, that feeding on animals gives us more of our humanity back, and therefore the urge to kill another human isn't as strong. In Laurent, I think not so much."

"Well, do what you think best. Let me know what they decide, and please let me know if there is anything I can do to help Irina come to terms with what happened."

She said she would, and we hung up. Now all I could do was wait.

Later, I had just returned from hunting when my phone rang. It was Kate.

"Carlisle, I understand you need my help."

"Carmen explained everything to you? If you come, you'll be working closely with a human. Can you do that?"

"I think I can. I'm used to being around human males, anyway."

"I also want to tell you that this fight that is coming is ours, and you are not obligated to fight with us in any way. As soon as we figure out when they are coming, if you want to leave, you may do so. All we ask is help in training Bella to use her talent."

"I understand, Carlisle. Tanya and I have thought about it and we want to help. Victoria is the one who talked Laurent into going back down to Forks, which is what got him killed. I'm not saying he would have sworn off human blood forever, but he wouldn't have been in the wolves' territory. We can avenge Victoria for Irina. She, however, cannot bring herself to come."

"I am sorry to hear that. Is she very angry?"

"He was her mate, and she feels driven to avenge his death, even though she knows that he was breaking the treaty. She feels that it is better to stay away, for if you care so deeply about Bella, if she were to kill the wolves, it would also grieve you."

"She's right. We have also sworn to protect the wolves in this fight. If the Volturi do make an appearance, we have to protect the wolves' secret, for if Caius hears about them, he'll personally show up to eradicate them."

"Carmen explained that too. Tanya and I will come and we will abide by the treaty. We have some commitments to attend to before we leave, but can arrive in about 2 days. Is Tuesday alright?"

"Tuesday is fine. It gives me time to meet with everyone and prepare for your arrival. Thank you again, for your willingness to help, Kate."

"No problem, Carlisle. Tanya is especially anxious to see Edward again."

I laughed wryly as I hung up, realizing that Tanya would again be frustrated when he refused her advances. I hoped it wouldn't dampen her enthusiasm toward helping us, but if it did, she could return or sit out the fight. It was Kate who was needed and the fact that they wanted to help raised our numbers to 10 vampires and 8 wolves. I'd take all the help I could have.

_A/N: First, I want to thank you for your kind words and thoughts. They have meant so much to me this past week. Things are okay at the moment, but there's still a horse-sized hole in my heart._

_Secondly, I wanted to say with a laugh, that we are watching Goblet of Fire tonight. :P Woot Woot! I am team Jacob, but Cedric was a cutie even though he was a bit daft. Harry: Get back to the cup! Cedric: Why? Huh? What? Harry: RUN! Get back to the cup! Cedric: (to Wormtail) Who are you! Voldemort: Kill the Spare! Avada Kedavara! … Cedric dies. Sad, cute idiot._


	35. Chapter 35

_A/N: Hello All! Thank you for the support over the last couple of weeks. I have been hard at work writing and have about 28 pages done. I figured you'd like it if I could get several chapters up quickly. _

_Read and review!-MLL_

_

* * *

_

BPOV

The next morning I awoke to find the spot beside me empty but still quite warm. I heard humming coming from the shower so I figured out where Jake was. I pulled a sweatshirt over my camisole and wandered downstairs to the kitchen to start preparing breakfast.

A few minutes later, as I was spooning the scrambled eggs onto the plates next to the bacon, Jake came downstairs and kissed me. "Good morning, Beautiful." He picked up the plates and carried them to the table for me.

I followed with the orange juice and a couple of glasses and heard a soft knock at the back door. "Come in, Jasper."

He entered and nodded to us as we sat down to eat. "Carlisle called. He said that he has some help on the way. They'll be here on Tuesday."

"Help?" I asked.

"Yes. We have some cousins from Denali. Kate and her sister Tanya are coming to help. Kate has offered to see if she can help you learn to control your talent."

Jacob was confused. "Cousin?"

I laughed. "Sort of. The coven in Denali also hunts only animals. So you could say they are related by blood."

"Animals only?" Jake asked. "Okay then. They can come but Carlisle has to make sure to explain the treaty to them."

Jasper laughed. "Bella made a blood joke! Emmett will love that one." He grew serious then and said, "Jake, I am sure he will. You can talk to him about it when you meet with him later today."

I finished my breakfast and put my plate in the sink, and started washing the dishes. Jake came over and took a dish from my hands and kissed my forehead. "I've got this. Go take your shower so we can head over to La Push.

I stood on my tiptoes to give him a kiss, and then turned to head upstairs. "See you this afternoon, Jasper," I said as I headed to the stairs and my hot shower.

JPOV

I finished the dishes and cleaned the rest of the kitchen so that Bella didn't have to do anything except cook dinner for Charlie tonight. I knew he loved beef stroganoff, so I found the appropriate cut of meat in the freezer and set it in the refrigerator to start thawing, all the while discussing with Jasper the status of the pack's readiness for the fight ahead.

"Tell me honestly, do you think we're ready?"

"I think you'll do okay. It would be better if we could figure out a way to practice _with_ each other, so your pack could get hands on experience but I'm not sure either side would go for it," said Jasper.

"I know what you mean. We get the whole thing in theory, but I can see your point. It would be an invitation for disaster if one of us actually hurt you."

"Well unless you add fire, we can't actually be destroyed, but being torn apart would hurt like hell. That and Bella would totally freak out, and handling a repeat performance of the other day is not on my top-ten list. Though, now that I think of it, Emmett mentioned once that he would love the chance to actually wrestle. Not counting Carlisle, who is the most accepting being I have ever met, he's been the first of us to really take to you."

I thought about it for a moment. Jasper was right. If we could figure out a way to safely practice hands-on, it would be so much better. Could I do it? As Alpha, if I was the first to try, the others might follow. I knew Seth would do it in a heartbeat. He really liked Emmett and the others and I'd caught the same thoughts in his mind not too long ago. "Jasper, I'd be willing to practice with you or Emmett if you thought it would be safe."

Jasper blinked. "You would?"

I nodded. "Yes. Are you up for it? Do you really think Emmett is? I mean, while we can't really destroy you, it would be easy for you to kill one of us. We'd be taking the bigger risk here."

"Let me talk to him about it and I'll let you know when you come to the house for the meeting later today."

I nodded. "Sounds good." I looked toward the ceiling where I'd heard the shower tour on. "I think I've got things under control here. Why don't you head back and spend some time with your family. We're going from here to La Push where there will be 7 other wolves to watch over her. I am guessing you'd like to see Alice?"

He nodded. "If you're sure...while this is the longest I've been away from Alice, but she'll kill me if anything happens to Bella when it was supposed to be my watch."

"I'm sure. Go find your mate. I know I'd be nuts if I was away from Bella for that long. Thanks for everything, Jasper."

He nodded as he headed for the door and then he was gone. I remembered he'd driven us over here, but when I looked out the window, the car was gone. Someone must have come and gotten it in the early hours of the morning. I was so tired and worried about Bella then that I hadn't noticed.

I wandered into the den and flopped into the chair, reclining it to lie back and think. Could I really practice with the vampires? They were my natural enemy. Talking to them was one thing, and occasionally shaking hands was okay, but full-on body contact practice? I had gotten to know Emmett better recently, and he really was what Bella had described him as; Baloo from Disney's "Mowgli." Sure he could be fierce when he was defending those he loved, but he was really just a huge, happy go-lucky guy.

I thought back to the sessions we had been holding, where we watch and comment on what we are watching, and remembered a discussion I had had with a teacher once. She'd handed out these study guides right before Christmas Break and we were supposed fill in the answers and study them and come back ready to discuss it before the exam. Instead of returning to school with a filled out packet of paper, I'd built models and examples of all of the questions. When she asked why I'd done it that way, I'd said that it was easier to remember things by the way they felt in my hands. She had laughed and said I was a tactile learner. (I had aced that test.) Later, when I started working on cars and discovered I had a talent for it, I figured it must be that tactile thing: when I got to put my hands inside the engine, and I could literally FEEL what was right and wrong with it.

So, even though I do better hands-on, could I safely get that close to a vampire? Could I trust him? Could I trust myself? I heard Bella humming upstairs and suddenly knew my answer. Yes. I could do it. Carlisle was right. Hunting animals did seem to give them their humanity back, where the one called Laurent was all killer. I had even stopped referring to them as "it" or other non-being terms and thought of them as people. _These _vampires were different. They were a part of Bella's life, and therefore part of mine. Bella loved them and I could see that they cared about her very much.

I sat up, shocked as the next thought materialized in my mind. I realized that _I cared about them too._ Where did that come from? Was it true? The events of the last several days played out in my head. It was Rosalie who had called me and told me to come. Rosalie. Of all of the Cullens, she had been the most resistant to the alliance. Then, when I had arrived, every one of them was standing with the wolves, ready to attack should Edward attempt to harm Bella. **All of them;** even Carlisle and Esme. Jasper's effort of the last few days was the definition of heroic, especially because his instinct is to use his talent to help, and he had to sit on his mental hands and endure hours of mental anguish for us. Yes. This wasn't just an alliance any more. I cared for them. They were part of Bella's family.

I groaned. The pack was going to have a field day with that information the next time I phased.

"Are you okay, Jake? What's wrong?"

I opened my eyes to find Bella watching me from the foot of the stairs. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about pack stuff. They're not going to be happy with something I just figured out." I stood and walked over to her. I could see the question in her eyes and waved her off. "Oh, you'll hear about it later, I'm sure, so don't ask. Are you ready to go?" She nodded and I kissed her and then took her hand as we left the house. I put her in the truck and slid behind the wheel.


	36. Chapter 36

_I realize I haven't put it down in a while, so I'd better be clear so I don't get into trouble. All of the characters belong to SM, the imagination is mine._

_And a tuba. But that's a different story._

_Oh and I know the chapter numbers are all messed up. Just go with it. A/Ns without chapters are the culprit._

JPOV

When we arrived at my house, the pack was waiting for us around the fire circle behind the house. Dad had suggested we build it since we were always over here or at Emily's, and on nice days and evenings it was more comfortable there than squished into the den of my house. Billy waved at us as Seth and Sam broke off from the group and approached us.

"Jake, Seth made a discovery yesterday," Sam said.

"Collin and Brady are going to join the pack soon," said Seth. "They're my best friends, you know, like you are with Embry and Quil...anyway, we were hanging out yesterday. It was great for a while, but then they started in on me about never being around any more and why was I suddenly good enough to join your gang and all. It was hard not being able to explain anything and they didn't like the answers I had; I've never been a really good liar anyway. Next thing I knew, we were having a shouting match and Collin launched at me. I am still stronger than he is but I let Brady pull him off so not to give anything away. Jake, he was hot… like we are. I managed to check Brady too, and he's the same. I knew you were busy with Bella so I came to Sam."

Sam nodded. "I checked the records. They're cousins, and their great-grandfather was a cousin of Ephrahaim's."

"This is not good timing, Sam. We don't have time to get two more young wolves under control and train when we don't know when the army is coming."

"I already thought of that, Jake," said Seth. "What if we tell them about it now? We know they're going to phase soon, we just have to wait for them to do it. Who knows; they might phase just because they know about it."

"No, Seth, we can't do it that way," said Sam.

"Why not? I have seen in the pack mind that except for me, everyone else was scared, angry, and freaked out when they phased the first time. There was no way for anyone to know before Sam phased, but what if Sam had been told by the Elders to be watching for the next members? The changes aren't that hard to miss, and Billy had to have known what was coming for you, just like my dad probably did. Would you have reacted differently if you'd known?"

_WOW this kid was smart_, I thought to myself. I looked at Sam, and read the same expression on his face. Bella touched my arm and I looked down at her. "It makes sense, Jake. They can watch the training with the rest of the pack and at least be ahead of the game for when they do phase, which will be in time for the fight or their wolves wouldn't be calling them."

"Right. Okay, Seth. Take Sam with you and invite them to our meeting. I'll go tell the pack."

Seth didn't move. "Jake...there's more, but I want to talk to you about it with everyone else, because it concerns them."

"Okay...Sam?"

"I have no idea what this is. I knew about the first part though." He nodded and we all headed for the circle where the rest of the guys were waiting. They of course all rushed over to say hello to Bella and covertly check her over. The last time they had seen her, she was a mess, and they'd been worried about her. Satisfied she was fine, they sat down in the assortment of lawn chairs that had been collected and I started the meeting.

"Seth just told me that his friends Collin and Brady Littlecreek would be joining the pack. We talked about it and he and Sam are going to invite them to come over so we can tell them about the pack."

"Collin and Brady?" asked Leah. "Aren't they young?"

"They are in my class," said Seth. "I figured out yesterday that they have all the signs. I got to thinking that with the big fight coming and all, they needed to be ready when they phase instead of scared out of their minds." He went on to repeat to everyone else what he had already told Sam and me.

"Where was he when I phased?" asked Jared. "I was out of my mind for a week."

"I think that is an excellent idea," said Billy. "You've got your dad's wisdom, Seth. He'd be proud of you."

Seth smiled sadly at the compliment. "There's more. I'm not sure you are going to like it though." He looked up at me and took a big breath. "I think that keeping the secret from our families is hurting us."

"How so, Seth?" asked Billy.

"Well, except for the Elders, nobody is allowed to know about our double life. That means that Paul, Jared, and Embry are always lying to their parents about what they doing _all_ the time. I can feel in the pack mind that they hate this. My mom said the other day that Embry's mom thinks he and the whole 'gang of us' are into drugs and alcohol, and she'd better be careful letting me hang out with them. My mom asked why she thought that, and she said that Embry is gone at odd hours, never says what he's doing or lies about it, and then just sleeps whenever he's home. She also found out about his grades."

Embry sighed and nodded, confirming what Seth had said. "It's been hard not to think about it to keep it from you, but she's threatened to send me away to rehab or military school."

"My mom tried to defend us, 'cause, well, she knows the truth, but still. I can already see that Collin and Brady's parents are going to be really upset when they find out they've joined us. I think they have a right to know their sons aren't thugs. I'm proud of my job as protector. Why DO we have to keep it a secret anyway?"

"Because that is the way it works. It has always been that way," said Sam.

"Actually, it isn't," said Billy. "Generations ago, when the land was young, everyone knew about the Pack, and were proud when their sons were called by the wolf. As time passed, new people moved into the area, they didn't understand our ways. They were afraid and tried to hunt the wolves. We decided it was best to keep it a secret, for we had also heard them talk of trying to capture one to learn why these wolves were so large. If the secret got out, it would have been very bad for the Quileute people." He was thoughtful for a moment, and Paul asked to speak.

"I think my parents would keep the secret. Embry's right that it is difficult. Jake, Leah, Seth and Quil can all talk openly at home because their parents are Elders. Embry, Jared and I can't, and the lying is getting hard. I hurt my mom every time."

"Aww... Paul has a soft spot for his ma..." said Jared and got elbowed by Embry.

Billy was quiet for a while and then looked up as he spoke. "For the first time in generations, the pack is very young. It makes sense to involve the parents so they can be proud of the heritage their sons and daughter carry. Why don't we have a bonfire tonight and invite the parents and tell the stories and show them?" said Billy.

"Really? We can do that?" asked Embry. "I don't care if the rest of the rez thinks I'm in a gang, but things at home would be much easier if my mom understood."

Billy nodded. "Yes. I think that it would be a good thing." He pushed back from the circle. "I'm going in to call Sue and Old Quil and let them know. Catch you boys later."

Sam got up and took the handles of the wheel chair. "I've got to go with Seth to get Collin and Brady. I'll get you to the house." Billy nodded.

"Tell them to bring a pair of shorts!" called Embry. "What? I don't know if they are going to phase today or not, but if they do they won't like being stuck without clothes when they phase back."

Just as they left, Emily showed up with a snack, so we were all happily occupied while we waited for Seth to return with the new pack members. I was a bit worried about how that was going to go, and approached Emily and Bella who were sitting together watching the rest of the pack eat and roughhouse. "Em, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, Jake."

"I was wondering if Bella can go to your house and stay with you until it is time for the bonfire."

"Why can't I stay with you?"

"I don't know what is going to happen when we explain to Collin and Brady about the pack. The news could trigger the phase." I said as gently as I could.

"Oh. Right. That makes sense. I could help Emily prepare the food," agreed Bella.

"And with two more mouths to feed, I could use the help." Said Emily. "Bella said that we are telling all of the parents, right?"

"Yes. So make a mountain of food and we'll be set. I have to meet with the Cullens around four, and the rest of the pack arrives to meet at about 530 or so. We'll be back at dusk for the bonfire," I said.

"Sounds good," said Emily. She looked over at the table, which was now a jumble of empty plates. "Let's get out of here Bella, before they start looking for more food." Bella nodded and they gathered the empty dishes and headed for Emily's car.

* * *

_A/N: I had to make up the back-story on Collin and Brady. First, I couldn't find a last name, so I made one up: Littlecreek. If anyone out there knows what it is, please send a PM to me with the link so I can see it and correct it. The rest: _

_They are cousins; their fathers are identical twins who married identical twins, and the boys were born on the same day at almost the same time. They look alike enough that people think they are brothers, which, technically they are since their parents are the same. _

_They have been thick as thieves since birth, and frequently finish each other's sentences. (Sort of like Fred and George Weasley.) I know it is confusing. I tried to left and right justify their parts, but FF doesn't do right justify. I just decided to put it all in one paragraph and ID who was talking. Awkward, but please bear with it and understand that they talk that way and always have.  


* * *

_

Seth and Sam returned a short while later with Collin and Brady. When I shook hands as he made the introductions I could definitely tell they were running hot. I also didn't know them well since they were two years younger than I was, but they'd muscled out and grown a lot too. If they didn't phase today it would be soon, that was for sure. I just hoped that with this new plan it was as easy as when Seth announced his presence to us.

"So this is the infamous gang, huh?" (Collin) "Everyone says you are into bad stuff, (Brady) but I never believed it. (Collin) After all, Seth joined too, right?" (Brady)

I was taken aback for a moment. I had no idea the whole school thought we were really a gang. Great. "So everyone thinks we deal drugs and drink all day?" I asked.

Leah growled. "We DON'T. I'd never let my little brother get mixed up in crap like that."

"Oh of course not," said Collin,holding up his hands apologetically.

"We just know what the kids around school says about you."

"So you're not into bad stuff, what DO you do?" (Collin) "Besides jump off the cliffs?" (Brady) "Yeah that looks like a total rush!" (Collin)

I held up my hands so I could get a word in. They had looked really hopeful at Brady's mention of cliff diving and I hated to disappoint them. "Sorry, guys. No cliff diving today." Their faces fell. "Soon though." That made them brighten up a bit. "We're going to tell you what we are really up to, but first I have to ask some questions, and you may think they're kind of strange, OK?"

"Sure." (Collin) "Fire away." (Brady)

"We've all been told the legends and stories about the Quileute People by our parents and by the Elders at bonfires, right?"

"You mean the ones about fastening canoes to trees during the flood" (Brady) "and being descended from wolves?" (Collin)

I nodded. "Yeah. Those. What do you think of them?"

"Grandfather sure makes them real." Said Collin.

"Yeah. He sure does. It makes him happy that we want to learn them."

Collin nodded. "He said he was sad for a long time because our dads told him he was full of crap. They didn't like the stories and refused to learn them."

"They get upset when he tries to so called, 'fill our heads with that crap' but we don't care." (Brady) "We think they're great." (Collin)

"So your grandfather has taught them to you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. He comes over every Sunday and tells them. We've been old enough for a while that he asks us to tell them to him, too."

"He says the young people in the tribe are losing touch with their heritage and we need to be sure to know the stories so they don't get lost." (Collin) "It makes him sort of sad." (Brady)

"You know, for the past few weeks —" (Collin) "since he heard Seth joined the gang—" (Brady) He's been drilling the Protector story into our heads. He won't tell any other story. (Collin) "Yeah. He told that one to us again yesterday." (Brady)

I didn't know about anyone else, but to them talk was making me dizzy. Wow. I wondered how much of the Protector story they knew. "Can you tell it to us? Think of it as a test." They of course took turns and in their fashion told in great detail the story of Taha Aki and how he made the alliance with the first wolf to punish Utlapa for stealing his body, which led to his becoming the First Alpha, who fathered many sons who also had spirit wolves. They told about the arrival of the Cold Ones and how the wolves destroyed them and to protect the People. "Wow. You know the whole thing. He's done a good job."

"Except that he won't tell us anything about the Cold Ones," said Brady, frustrated.

"He won't?" I asked.

"No, he says they are stories, but they are real and it wouldn't be safe for us to know that part yet." Brady stood and stalked back and forth. "It really gets me mad sometimes. Here he wants us, no, practically requires us to memorize and learn these stories so that we can keep the history of our tribe going and won't explain an obviously important part."

"I know what the Cold Ones are," said Collin, quietly.

Brady spun and looked at him, surprised. "You do? When? How? Why didn't you tell me?" He was radiating shock, surprise, frustration, and anger, and I thought I saw him slightly vibrating. I looked at Sam, who had seen the same thing and nodded.

Collin was studying his feet. "Yes. I figured it out about six weeks ago when I got grounded for that stunt I pulled at school and couldn't go on the camping trip our families took. I finished my homework and had some time on my hands. I was curious, so I decided to do some looking online to see if I could figure out the secret about the Cold Ones before Grandfather arrived to check on me. I was amazed that it was right there on Google."

I knew that; Bella had found the same thing the night I had told her the stories. I looked over at Brady, who was not taking the news very well.

"When he came over, I showed him what I found and he was real quiet at first, and then told me I was right." He looked up at Brady for the first time, and was surprised by the anger rolling off his cousin. "I couldn't tell you because he made me swear to keep it a secret. I'm sorry Brady, I just couldn't."

"You kept a secret from me? We tell each other EVERYTHING - and always have. Not only that, we swore that if one of us ever found out we would tell the other. How could you keep this from me? How is Grandfather's request more important than our pact?" Brady was now visibly vibrating, he was so mad.

Collin was taken aback by the intensity of the anger being directed at him. "Look, bro, I'm sorry. He knew I would want to tell you and said he was sorry but I couldn't. He explained why it had to be a secret. It has _killed_ me to keep it from you. I only told you today because Grandfather did say that I would know when it was time to tell."

"And that time is _now_?" He pointed to us. "In front of all of them? How is it safe to bring this up in front of them?" He was pacing, shaking his head, and I knew from personal experience and the pack mind that the intensity of his anger was very confusing to him, and that he was unable to keep it from driving him. I glanced at the pack and tilted my chin ever so slightly toward the woods. They silently got up and left the circle, and only Sam and I remained with the two boys who noticed nothing.

"Look. I don't know why it felt right. It just did. So you know now. You don't need to be so pissed off." Collin had stood and was leveling his gaze at Brady, rising to the challenge. He took a step forward and blocked Brady's path as he stalked back and forth.

That did it. Brady swung at him and got Collin solidly in the gut. He grunted in pain and doubled over as Brady stood over him, growling. "Actually, I don't know EVERYTHING because you haven't said anything—" but was cut off by Collin's uppercut to his jaw that sent him sprawling backward. He flipped to his feet in an instant and roared as he launched forward into Collin and they were rolling on the ground, throwing punches and growling fiercely.

I looked at Sam, who nodded. Any moment now, we figured. Suddenly both boys cried out in pain, broke apart, and exploded, the material from their clothing shredding and falling like heavy snow. In their place, two wolves lay, panting and dazed. In that same instant, Sam and I shed our shorts and phased. I'd signaled to the pack to be quiet, and we all waited.

The anger, which had hung thick in the air had evaporated and was now replaced by confusion. After several long seconds, one wolf sat up and shook his head. _"Brady, are you okay?"_

_"Yeah, my jaw hurts though." _The other wolf sat up, and shook his own head to clear it. He looked over at his cousin and reeled backward. _"AAAAH!"_

_"What?" _asked Collin. He finally turned to look at his cousin and yelped as he leapt backward and promptly fell over, for he didn't realize he had four legs. He looked down at himself and cried out. _Brady! Something happened. I think we're wolves!"_

Brady finally got his feet under him and stood up, looking around, and gasped when he saw Sam and me. _Bro, we're not the only ones._ Collin followed his gaze and yelped as he caught sight of the two huge wolves standing behind them. They froze, growling. I could feel the amusement of the rest of the pack and flicked an ear in their direction to quell it. I looked over at Sam and sat down, and he did the same. I turned and looked at the two newest wolves and patiently waited.

_Did you just hear a laugh? _

_No I didn't hear anything. Wait, are we talking in our heads?_

_I don't know. This is so out there. _He reached over and poked his cousin with his nose. _God, we really are wolves. What do we do now?_

They were quiet, as they got lost in their thoughts. A barrage of thoughts and visions flashed through all of our minds and Brady gasped as he figured everything out. _Collin! _

_What?_

_It really is true. I mean, I believed it, but it was so supernatural I couldn't really GET it. _

_Get what?_ Collin's patience was wearing thin.

_The Protectors. They're real. _

_Of course they're real. Grandfather said they were. _

_Yeah but did you really, really believe him? _Brady was met by a blank stare as Collin waited for him to continue. _Listen, I'll explain everything, but THINK. Who did we meet today?_

_Jake, Sam, Quil, Seth...well, Seth we already knew._

_Yeah…But WHO are they?_

_I am so not following you Brady and it is PISSING. ME. OFF. I'm only just now remembering why I was pissed off just a bit ago so stop being cryptic. I know you love to but now is not the time to play "20 questions."_

_Fine. Think about the Taha Aki story. Remember the later parts? About the last pack, and the treaty?_

_You mean about the pack that found the Cold Ones who were different? Who didn't kill people? The Alpha and their leader forged a treaty. So? Brady, get to the POINT._

_Who was the Alpha of that pack?_

_Easy: Ephrahaim Black. The tribe's Chief is always the Alpha of the pack. _

_There were two more. Who were they? _

_Clearwater…and…Ataero. _Collin looked over at us, and then back to Brady and I could almost hear the click in his mind as it all fell together. _Wait, wait, wait. Jake Black, Quil Ataera, Leah and Seth Clearwater..._

_I knew you weren't that thick! That must be Jake and Sam over there. I'll bet you that Jake is the bigger russet one. He'd be the Alpha because his dad is our Chief Elder. _

_So why don't we hear their thoughts? _He looked over at Sam and me, who were just sitting quietly; watching and listening to them work everything out.

_I don't know, _said Brady._ Maybe we can hear each other because we already had some sort of strange bond in the first place?_

_Actually, we didn't want to freak you out more than you already were. _ (Sam)

Both new wolves jumped at the contact. _So much for that theory_, said Collin.

_We're all here, but we can't stay in the open or a pack of huge wolves will draw unwanted attention. Go grab your shorts and follow us. We have a lot to explain._ I stood to lead them to the trees.

_I got their shorts, Jake. _ (Seth)

Brady was still pissed though_. WHEN are you going to explain about the Cold Ones? Obviously they are something, or we wouldn't be in this...situation. I think it is time to explain, Collin._

_I will explain, pup. _I said, gently. _First we need to get out of here._ Once we were in the trees we started running. Slowly at first to give Collin and Brady a chance to get used to their new bodies, but they soon fell right in, exultant at the speed like we were. We made it to our pack circle and took our places. The pack all started talking at once and Collin and Brady got dizzy trying to keep up.

_Whoa! I can't figure this all out. Everyone is talking at once and this is so weird. I think I have a headache._

_It's cool, isn't it Collin? It is called the Pack Mind, _(Jared)

_More like the You No Longer Have Privacy Mind. _(Paul)

_It is totally cool! It is the way we share information. _(Seth)

_Everything? _(Brady)

_Everything_, said Sam grimly. _Secrets you never wanted to tell anyone..._

_Secrets you didn't want to see or hear_... (Leah)

_Yeah, well there is that._ (Seth)

_Gives new meaning to the phrase verbal picture, that's for sure. _(Embry)

_Is it always this confusing?_ Asked Brady. _This is sort of information overload, like when Spock Prime mind melded with Kirk in order to explain everything quickly._

_EXACTLY!_ Seth was jubilant. _Wait until Jake gives an Alpha command. Do you remember watching Dune and the witches used the 'weirding voice'? It is JUST like that._

_Leave it to Seth to think the Alpha voice is cool._ (Quil)

_It does get better once you learn how to process it all,_ I said quietly, and the pack settled down. _So now you know. The wolves have called to us yet again, but there are complications this time. You wanted to know what the Cold Ones are Brady? They're vampires. Yes. Vampires are real.  
_

_I could see his mind working as I let this information sink in. He was focusing in on a memory from long ago, when his grandfather had first told them the stories:_

_How were these cold ones different, Grandfather?_

_They did not kill and feed on people, Brady.  
They only hunted and fed on animals._

_So the Pack agreed not to hunt Cold Ones any more?_

_No, Brady. They agreed not to hunt THOSE Cold Ones._

_But how could they tell the difference?_

_Cold Ones who kill people have red eyes.  
The Cold Ones of the treaty have gold eyes, and  
smell different. The wolves would be able to tell._

He looked at me. _I broke my arm last year and I met Dr. Cullen at the hospital. He has gold eyes...they say his whole family does. He's also got cold hands, but I thought it was just because the whole hospital is like a freezer, and everyone seemed to have cold hands._ _The Cullens are vampires, aren't they? _Instinctively, his hackles rose.

_Yes, the Cullens are vampires. As a matter of fact, they are the same ones who made the treaty with my great-grandfather, Ephrahaim. After they left, no other vampires came around so the his was the last pack until now. _

_Why did they leave?_

_Because since vampires don't age. They can't stay in one place for more than a few years or their secret isn't safe. After they left, no more vampires came into the area, so the wolves slept._

_Until they came back, _said Leah with a snarl.

_Yes. About a year ago, they returned, and even though they do not hunt people, the wolves awakened, because the threat is always there. _

_Why didn't we know about this before? Why couldn't Grandfather explain this?_

_Collin was right. It just isn't safe. What do you think the public would do if they knew that vampires lived among them, or that huge wolves ran through the woods? Just as we cannot tell our secret, neither can they. We keep their secret and they keep ours. _(Sam)

_You mean we can't tell anyone about this? _(Unison)_ Not even our parents? I am a horrible liar, Jake. I'll be grounded for life. I may as well resign from the pack now. _(Brady)

I sighed. This conversation was going in too many directions at once. _Technically only the Elders are supposed to know the Pack exists. We just decided to let the parents know since this is the youngest pack we've heard of. I think, though, that your grandfather should also know, since it seems we may have trouble with your fathers._

Sam nodded. _We're having a bonfire tonight to break the news to them. I will make sure he is invited, and explain everything ahead of time so he is prepared to help with your parents._

_Back to the vampires, please, _said Collin. _Grandfather said that there were five of them when the treaty was forged, and there were only three wolves at that time. There are ten of us. How many of them are there?_

_Seven _said Leah with a snarl. _That we know of. _

_What does that mean_? Asked Brady.

_It's a long story,_ I said. _There are seven Cullens, plus an army of probably twenty or more red-eyed vampires coming. We have formed an alliance with the Cullens to fight the army._

_Army? Vampires have armies? Alliance?_

Leah was getting impatient. _Look, the short story is that about a year ago, a human girl fell in love with one of the Cullens. They sort of adopted her into her family and she wanted them to change her into one of them. One day, some vampires who were coming through the area thought Bella would be a good snack, and attacked her. She almost died and the Cullens destroyed him. Then, on her birthday last year she got a paper cut and one of them let his bloodlust get the better of him and tried to eat her—He was supposed to be an animal hunter, but Jake said that no matter what, they are still dangerous. Her boyfriend decided it was too dangerous to be around her and broke up with her, and made the rest of the family leave too. The break-up and desertion left her catatonic for about four months. She and Jake have been best friends since they were about four and he was the only one to get her to come out of her shell and start living again. He has loved her forever and she finally realized it and loved him back and now she's his girl. You'll meet Bella later tonight._

_Okay, so what does that have to do with the army?_

_I wasn't finished, _Leah snapped.

_And this is the short version?_ (Paul)

_Shut. Up. Asshole._ She turned to the new boys. _The vampire the Cullens killed had a mate. A wily red haired bitch named Victoria. She wants to kill Bella: mate for a mate. She either doesn't know or doesn't care that Bella is with Jake now. Since Bella is Jake's girl, we are sworn to protect her. The Cullens never stopped thinking of her as a member of their family, so they're sworn to protect her too._

_I still think the wolf mind meld version would have been better,_ grumbled Seth.

Brady and Collin looked around the circle. _When is this army coming?_ (Collin)_ How do we fight vampires? _(Brady)_ How do we be wolves for that matter? _(Collin)_  
_

_Your wolf will show you a lot by instinct, and the pack will show you the rest. As for fighting the army, we train with the Cullens. _(Me)

_Train? _

_Well, sort of. They show us moves the vampires will use, and we watch while they demonstrate. We don't have to touch them._ (Paul)

_Good thing. I can hardly stand the stench so I can't imagine having to actually touch one._ (Leah)

_Aw, c'mon! They don't smell that bad. It doesn't bother me all that much. Though red-eyes do stink something awful. Jake says that the Cullens smell different because of the animal blood they drink. _(Seth)_  
_

_And Esme is an AWESOME cook! Wait until you taste her pancakes!_ (Jared, of course)_ My mom's a good cook, but I miss Esme's pancakes._

_Okay, I'll give you that. Esme is an awesome cook and loves to take care of us for some strange reason. Those Cullens sure are weird vampires._ (Paul)

I stood, stretching. _I hate to do this but I need to leave you to the rest of the pack for your education for the rest of the afternoon. I have a meeting with Carlisle and I need to go._

_Wait...you were all human when we arrived, so I am guessing this isn't permanent. How do we change back?_

_We'll show you. Don't worry, little brothers._ (Embry)

_Jake, do I have to stay for this part? I promise I'll be on time for the meeting tonight but I don't care to see everyone's personal parts time and again while they learn to phase. _(Leah)_  
_

_Oh. Right. Leah, you're excused. See you all at 5:30 at the Cullens._


	37. Chapter 37

_All the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The imagination is mine._

_Sorry it took me so long to get this uploaded. I actually have several chapters about ready to go, and the story is going on in my head in 3 places at once. I've got the future stuff about all fleshed out the way I want it to (there was a hint there) and it doesn't seem to need to go further so I am focusing on the now part and the near future part. Thanks so much for your patience! Anyway, here you go…_

I arrived on time for my meeting with Carlisle and found Esme waiting for me instead.

"Jacob, I know you're meeting with my husband, but I have something I want to show to you first. Walk with me?" She motioned for me to accompany her as she headed around the side of the house toward the garage. Nestled into the trees about 20 yards beyond the garage was a building I hadn't seen before, and Esme led me up to it. "I am an architect and designer."

_Okay, but I have no idea what this has to do with anything..._ I thought.

"I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of giving you and your pack your own space here." She watched me carefully.

"Our own space?" I asked.

She put a tentative hand on my arm. "Oh not that I don't love having you all in the house. I do, I really do! But I know that our scent bothers you and it is hard to really relax and rest in someone else's house. So, I built this for you. It was an old hothouse, practically covered in foliage, and I revamped it." She opened the door and ushered me inside.

The room I was standing in was large and spacious, with a kitchen to the left and an area to relax on the right. "Emmett designed that side, of course. It has a Wii, an X-Box, and a home theatre to go with the wide screen television. He stocked it with the guys' favorite games too." I walked over and looked at it. There was a huge sectional sofa that would seat almost everyone. Esme ushered me to the kitchen area. "I will always enjoy cooking for you, but Sam once mentioned that he missed Emily's cooking, so I thought you might want her to help out too. Whatever you prefer. I the appliances are all set up for a large family so she can cook for everyone at once easily. The refrigerator is all stocked and all you have to do is give me a list and I'll replenish it whenever it is necessary." She touched the table. "The table is large enough to seat everyone, and there are plenty of dishes too."

"This will be great, Esme. The table is perfect for Emily and Bella to run the home school too. We'll all fit in the same room for once."

"Home schooling?"

"Yeah. We've all been pulled out of school and Bella and Emily have been in charge of our lessons for a while. Our grades were slipping because of the patrol schedules and Emily would have none of our dropping out of school," I explained.

"It sounds like a great solution," said Esme. "If they need help, let me know. We've all had extensive educations, what with all the time we have on our hands and so we can help with just about anything."

"Thanks. I'll let her know." I suddenly realized there was no vampire scent to the building, even though it was obviously constructed by them. I looked over at her. "Um..." I wasn't sure how to ask without hurting her feelings. "How...How is it that it doesn't smell like you in here?"

Esme laughed. "It was Alice's idea, actually. We all wore HazMat suits. Temperatures don't bother us, and so we just put them on and worked away. She walked over to the bookcase by the television and picked up a picture and showed it to me. It was of all of them, dressed in the suits, standing outside the building in funny poses. "I thought you might like a picture of it."

I laughed. It was funny, especially to imagine them going to that extent for us. I wondered how the pack would accept the house. Esme put the picture back and led me to the back of the room. There was a door on either side of a staircase that led up to a loft section that had two identical doors. "These are your bedrooms. Three of these rooms are identical," she said as she opened one door to reveal a spacious dorm-type room with two bunk beds and four armoires. "Each room sleeps four and has a private bathroom at the back. All of the beds are extra long to accommodate your height, too. Upstairs to the left is the only room that is different. It is for Leah. As she's the only girl she'd need her own space." She led me upstairs and opened the door. "Alice and Rosalie took charge of this space. If she doesn't like it, all she has to do is say so and we'll change it to anything she likes." Esme had her hands clasped nervously as I surveyed the room. It had a large bed with a luxurious gold and red comforter and what looked like a dozen pillows on it. There was a dressing table next to the armoire. "She never said anything to me about wanting her own space, but I just sensed it in her. She's had to give up so much lately, you know?"

I nodded. Leah's reaction was the only one I wasn't completely sure about. I knew the Wii and X-box would win over the guys in about two seconds. Leah however was a different story. She wasn't happy in this life and losing her dad because of it made her hard to live with. "I can't tell you what she will think, but I am sure you will know because she doesn't hesitate to keep her opinions to herself."

Esme nodded. "What do _you_ think, though?" She was nervous that I'd reject her gift. "I don't know how you're going to take this, because when you look at me, you see vampire first, but I think of myself as a mother first. A vampire is just what happened to me." She hesitated, and then swallowed, resolved to continue. "It's just that I've come to love all of you and think of you as my children, just as I think of Bella as my daughter. My only wish is to see you happy, and while I love having you around, I sensed that sometimes you and the rest of the boys were uncomfortable. Please tell me I did something right for you..."

I was struck. She was right. Sort of. "You're almost right, Esme. I used to see a vampire first, but thanks to Bella, I've been learning to see the person within the vampire. I can't say it hasn't been hard, because I'm wired to be a vampire's enemy, but no, I no longer see a vampire first when I see you. I see your love for you family and for Bella, and now I see how much you care about us too. I smiled down at her. "You were made to be a mother, weren't you, Esme?" She nodded, tears that could never fall glistening in her eyes. I looked around the space. "I love it. Really. I'm touched that you have been able to see past our differences and love us anyway, even though we exist to be enemies. Your instincts as a mother are right, too. Our own space will do a world of good in keeping the peace. I get the feeling that Rosalie is tired of our constant invasion of her space."

Esme smiled, genuinely happy. The next thing I knew, she'd stepped forward and put her arms around my waist, hugging me. I stiffened for only a second, and she looked up at me and dropped her arms. "I'm so sorry…I forgot you don't like us to touch you."

"No, it's alright, you just startled me, and I wasn't expecting you to be so cold." I bent down and hugged her back, and she put her arms around me again, and held me tenderly for several moments before stepping back. She was cold and hard, but at the same time tender and soft, if that makes any sense. I looked down at her and realized that the simple gesture of that hug had meant the world to her. I had to admit, it was hard not to like Esme. Rosalie was a whole different case though.

"Well, we'd best be getting to the house for your meeting with Carlisle." I nodded and followed her down the stairs. Just then the door opened and Carlisle entered, smiling at his wife. "There you are. I thought I'd find you here." A look passed between them that made me suddenly feel like I was intruding, it was so filled with love. He smiled warmly at me. "So, Jake, what do you think?"

"I think it is great, Carlisle. The guys are going to love the games, for sure. Esme is amazing."

"We'd better get to the house for the meeting, then, because I'm sure they will want to explore the house when they arrive. Jasper and Alice have some interesting news." He motioned for me to lead the way as he put an arm around his wife and followed us out of the building. "They're waiting for you in the kitchen, Jake," he said, and I headed in that direction. I looked behind me and saw them in a warm embrace, and quickly headed toward the house to give them privacy.

In the kitchen, the rest of the family was pouring over a large map. Jasper looked up when I entered. "Jake! Good to see you. I have some news."

"Well actually _I_ have the news. I'm the one who went scouting, you know," said Alice.

"Semantics," I said looking at Jasper who rolled his eyes. "Go."

"Well, while Jasper was babysitting you and Bella, I decided to do some detective work and headed to Seattle. Double advantage, you know: the further away from the wolves I am the better I can _see_. I posed as a journalist writing a story about the serial killer, and started digging. Did you know that more than 63 young people have disappeared over the last year?"

"That many?" I was stunned. "Are they all vampires now?"

"I don't think so. The detective I talked to said that while there are no bodies to count, there are generally about 30 - round numbers only - runaways each year. So that leaves about 38 for the army." She turned to Jasper. "If you keep a bunch of newborns in a small space, what happens, Jazz?"

"They fight. A lot. Some die. It can get brutal if you don't have someone who knows how to keep them in line in charge of them."

"Exactly!" She pointed to the map. "These warehouses in the old fishing districts burned down roughly 4, 6, and 8 months ago, give or take a few weeks. I scouted around and while the scents have all been washed away, I saw signs of destruction to the steel beams and such that could only be caused by super human strength. It had to be vampires." She looked at all of us. "My theory is that she started siring vampires, and has only so much control over them and had to keep moving as they destroyed hideouts."

She pointed to some dots in the surrounding remote areas around Seattle. "See these dots? They are estates that have all been destroyed by fire in the last four months. Notice how they all surround Seattle? The last one burned down three weeks ago. I checked the records and the owners all died in the fires. The fire department thinks there is an arsonist around, but I checked out the most recent one and could still smell the vampires. It was very faint, but it was still there."

She pulled out another piece of paper from the pile next to her. "I also graphed the number of disappearances, the number of murders, and the number of fires. You can see that the numbers are higher about 6 months ago

I looked at the map, not quite getting it. "So what does that mean?" I asked.

"It means that the army is volatile, fights a lot and has to be moved often to avoid detection," said Jasper.

"So about how many do you think there are?" asked Emmett.

"Judging by the size of the warehouses, I'd say she started with about 40, but realized that was too many because that is when the series of fires started. Newborns are very hard to control, and if one brought a snack back to save for later it would have started a fight. Fights over food and territory are especially violent and result in the death of many newborns at a time."

"ALICE!" Edward said, horrified. "NO! I won't let you."

Jasper looked at him, the question unasked but still heard by Edward. "She wants to go to the location of the latest fire and see if she can track them to their newest hideout."

Everyone was horrified. "Alice, you cannot do that," said Jasper as he took a firm hold around her waist.

"Why not?" I asked. "At least we would know how many we are dealing with and we could perhaps surprise them and eliminate them before they have a chance to attack. We could be done with the whole thing."

"As you know, I can't _see_ an outcome to that plan, but that is what I want to do." Alice was pouting.

"If you do that, you risk them picking up our scent and knowing we know about them. As long as we simply know about their existence, and when Alice sees their decision to move on us, we'll have an advantage. Especially now that I think I know their numbers." Jasper pointed to the locations of the last three fires. "Based on the size of those homes, I would judge that she has roughly 20, many of them very new. This will help us a lot."

"Definitely. I especially since today we added two new wolves to the pack. We now number 10. They will be here today but you may not meet them in human form. They just learned about your existence and are rather upset. They will feel safer as wolves." They nodded in agreement. "With our ten and your seven, plus the two sisters from Alaska that makes us about evenly matched. We should be fine."

"Two more, huh?" Asked Emmett.

"Are they young, like Seth?" asked Alice.

"Yes, they are the same age as he is, so who knows, they may take to it as quickly. I just hope they aren't as volatile as Leah and Paul. I don't need more of that right now." They nodded in agreement. "Oh and thanks for the house. It is great."

"Do you think Leah will like her room? Rose and I tried to think of things she would like, but it is hard to get to know her, though I did know better than to stock her closet."

"It was hard for her to hold back, too, let me add." Said Rosalie.

I sighed. "I don't know, but I thought it looked nice. I'm sure she'll tell you, for, as you know, she's rather blunt."

"We're about to find out," said Edward. "I can hear them so they are almost here."

I took one last look at the map and followed the rest of the out into the yard. Sure enough, a few minutes later Sam and the others walked out of the trees to the meadow. Three wolves hung back, two of them warily watching as the rest of the pack approached the vampires.

"I see Seth is trying to make the newcomers feel comfortable," said Carlisle.

"Yeah, we tried to tell them that Esme's cooking is the bomb, but they can't get past the whole vampire thing yet. They'll figure it out soon enough," said Paul.

"Maybe they'll change their mind when they see their present!" Emmett was very excited.

"Present?" several asked in unison.

"Yes. I had a thought earlier last week, and when we took the long break on Friday, I decided it was the perfect time to get started on it. Come. I'll show you," said Esme.

She led them all to the former hothouse and I followed as they began to explore it. Esme had already taken Leah aside to personally present her space to her. I watched as several of the guys were huddled around Emmett while he happily showed them how to switch between the different game consoles, the dish, and the movie system. I found Sam over in the kitchen.

"Hey. How did it go with Collin and Brady?"

He shrugged noncommittally. "I think they'll be okay. They won't change back for today's meeting though. No amount of encouragement by Seth could convince them. Seth will be disappointed he is missing out on this." He indicated the house. "And Em is going to love this kitchen. I can't wait to bring her over."

"You think she'll be okay being here with them?"

"I haven't ever brought it up, but there's been no reason to before now." He looked around the room. Leah had come downstairs and while she was trying to be tough, we could see that she was pleased that they had thought of her. She thanked Esme quietly and headed out the door, nodding at us on the way out.

"She's going to check on Seth and the new wolves," said Edward. "She really does like her room."

"Speaking of wolves, we have to discuss training before we leave for the bonfire." I whistled to get the pack's attention and asked them to put down the new toys and adjourn outside. After we had gathered, I turned to Jasper. "Have you given any more thought to what we discussed earlier about practice?"

"I have," he said. "We talked about it and think it could work. What are your thoughts?"

"Thoughts about what, Jake?" asked Embry.

"Hand to hand combat practice." I said, simply.

"You mean one-on-one where we pretend to attack them?"

"Yes."

"Are. You. Nuts?" Paul asked angrily. "When I see them flitting around practicing with each other I can barely control myself most of the time as it is. What makes you think I won't give over to instinct and tear one of them apart by accident?"

"Self control," I said. "Though I was thinking about it earlier, trying to decide if my wolf would go for it. He's okay with the treaty and the alliance, but like you, I am not sure I could override instinct."

"I think that if we take it slowly, we can work through any issues," said Jasper, looking around at us. "It only came up because I thought aloud about wishing I could show you some moves to do to avoid letting them get hold of you. Jake liked the idea and wanted to think about it."

At that moment, Emmett gave a shout and whirled around. "Hey!" Facing him was Seth, in a pounce stance, with his rump high in the air, and his front feet splayed out in front of him. He had a wolfy grin on his face and he looked like he was laughing. "So, you wanna play?" asked Emmett, and he took off after the wolf, which leapt to the side and began to playfully nip at him and run off. Emmett finally just stood still, trying to see if he could surprise the young wolf, and was flattened as Seth pounced on him from behind.

"Gotcha!" said Edward, laughing, as he interpreted for Seth.

"Yes, you got me, now get off so I can get up and try again, you mangy pup!" Seth hopped off and Emmett sprang up and looked at all of us, who were staring, open mouthed. "What?"

"You _play_ with him?" Rose was surprised.

"Yeah. I thought you knew. We do this all the time to pass the time when we are on patrol. I hide and he finds me. It is great." He held out his fist and Seth bumped it with his forehead. "Sometimes I win, sometimes he wins. He's learning fast though."

"You do know that he's letting you knock you over," asked Paul.

"Of course. I mean LOOK at him- he's the size of an Ent." laughed Seth (through Edward who was still translating.)

"Yeah. We have rules. I can't use too much strength and have to fall over if he hits me, but if I can twist away, that is allowed."

"If he pins me, I'm dead, so the game's over. It is easy and fun!" said Edward/Seth.

"I think that is our answer then," said Jasper. We can work it that way. Emmett, how about you and Seth show us how you started playing the game and we'll observe and then work on it tomorrow?

"We have time for that. Sure." I said. "How do you feel about sparring like they do? Are you comfortable with that?" Most of the pack nodded, but Leah gave a resolute NO. "Okay, well those who can, will. Those who can't, watch. How's that?" They nodded.

We moved back and sat on the grass to watch as Seth and Emmett played their little game, showing us the rules: Mouth on limb = limb torn off (vampire) or injured (wolf) and henceforth unusable. Whoever is pinned down is dead. No use of vampire force or strength to avoid being pinned, but can use enough strength to toss opponent away without harm. It was interesting, watching the dynamic between the huge vampire and the young wolf.

They demonstrated the ways in which you could eliminate your opponent, and ways to pin him, and evade said pin. All in all it was very good. Jasper was impressed. "That's it for today. I think you are supposed to be heading to a bonfire, am I right?"

I nodded. "Carlisle, we can start patrol again at 6am and go from there. Does that work for you?"

He looked at his family who nodded in agreement. "Yes, that works fine. Have a good time."

The pack stood and stretched. Paul rubbed his stomach and laughed. "FOOD!" He and Jared said at the same time. They wandered over to Esme. "Thanks for our house, it is really great."

She her smile lit up her face. "I am so glad you like it," she said. "It makes me happy to take care of you." She looked over at me and I smiled at her. Sam whistled to get their attention and we all melted into the trees and headed back to La Push.


	38. Chapter 38

Hello all…I know you are waiting for the next chapter, and I HAVE been writing. And thinking. And reading. And doing more writing. But doing a LOT of thinking. A lot. Thinking about how I've been reading a lot of M fiction that would be AWESOME if it weren't so dratted full of explicit sex. Having conversations with my best friend, who wants to read my story, and realizing I can't let her or anyone else see it. Husband has been very interested in what I am writing, and I won't let him have a single peek. Granted, I write this stuff for me, because it is in my head, and I want to see how it all plays out. What is mine should be mine, right? But then I blabbed to a friend in another country about it (_I Carry Your Heart With Me_) and she begged to see it. Instead of emailing a ton of documents to her, I published it here so that a friend in another country could see it because she begged me to. If I can't let anyone who really knows ME read something, should I be writing it? Probably not.

So, I have come to a decision. I love the actual PLOT of the story, which is Bella with Jake. I'm going back and reworking it. I hope you'll stick with me because you love where the story is going, not because they slept together twice, and described it once. I promise more is coming soon, and when you get notices about an update of an earlier chapter, please go back and read it and let me know what you think. Though, if you decide to leave the story, I'll understand.

Thanks. MLL


End file.
